


Not An Angel

by GudufuFruit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Aziraphale has PTSD, Aziraphale/Crowley - Freeform, Biting, Crowley is a werewolf, Gabriel is a dick, Gore, I can't breathe I'm laughing at the tags popping up, I have no idea what to tag this as, I have no idea where this rollercoaster is going so join me for the ride, I hurt him, I use OCs to move things along, I'm bad at writing fights, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, NSFW, Porn, STOP CRYING ANGEL!!!, Sub Crowley, Violence, and I will oblige, aziraphale is a vampire, dom aziraphale, literally writing this because of a dirty sinner in my discord begging for it, okay back to real tags, straight up porn with plot, why the hell do I hurt him so?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 59,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Vampire and werewolf au. Enjoy.Azi helped found a vampire organization that works with humans instead of trying to slave them or kill them or whatever. Blood drives and what not. Nobody knows the true business except for the owners of the business on the human side and the vampires.Crowley is a werewolf that had a falling out with his pack. He's a lone wolf and has seriously fallen for Aziraphale.The morons don't know what the other is because, woop, hormones and smells shift when one is attracted to someone... So Azi thinks he smells nice instead of like A DOG and Crowley thinks Azi smells like books and warmth he can't describe.I have no idea what I'm writing. They're in love. Aziraphale is, of course, trying to keep his feelings to himself, and things happen because of a jackass named Gabriel. Many things.I'll eventually write gore and what not. I take suggestions. If I like I write. If I don't I keep it out of the story.I literally have no plot just letting these awkward characters take the wheel.





	1. Chapter 1

Mistakes had been made, horrendous stupid mistakes so long ago. He was supposed to be good, he knew he was supposed to be good, and yet he’d found himself doing something so dim witted. Who would have thought it could work? He had only gone along with it because of how preposterous the idea was but here he was, nearly a millennium later, somehow still very much alive. At least he looked alive. He  _ felt _ alive. But by most people’s standards he was, most definitely, not alive. 

In the beginning it was difficult to control, his hunger that is. Insatiable, he would go after anything and everything that had a pulse. It took nearly a century before he gained control over it, yet another before he could refuse human blood even if it was spilled right in front of him.    
  
Time passed, the vampire somehow managing to find himself in all of this. The instincts, the ravenous nature he had to keep on a tight leash, the  _ need _ to claim and  _ take. _ He had learned well, lessons learned through trial and error, what he could and couldn’t stand.    
  
At least he thought he had.    
  
Present day had far more problems than more ancient times. What with the expanse of technology and information being spread around it was a wonder how he managed to keep himself hidden away. But he did, well, mostly. There was just one persistent issue that would  _ not _ leave him alone.

And by that the handsome pest refused to leave his shop. 

“Crowley…”    
  
Aziraphale sounded tired as he addressed this human.   
  
“I’m closing up shop, could you please-”    
  
“But I want this one, Angel.”    
  
_ Angel. _ The pet name had started up a few months ago. It was a joke at first but now there was something more behind it, something that had his barely beating heart warming and nearly humming in glee. But this would never come to be. He wouldn’t allow it.    
  
“Then hurry to the counter, and stop calling me that.”    
  
“Why? You like it, said so yourself.”    
  
And Crowley was right, but that was so long ago! He was growing too attached and he couldn’t allow himself to lose someone again. So many had died while he lived on in this endless nightmare of a world. There was no escape for him.    
  
“Dear boy, just get to the counter for me.”    
  
Aziraphale made his way over and watched as Crowley plopped the book down. Something on astronomy? The stars were beautiful, even more so when there wasn’t any light pollution. He slowly got an annoyed expression as his human-no. Crowley was  _ not _ his human. He was just  _ a  _ human. Nothing more.    
  
Crowley continued to pat over his pockets, searching around for his wallet. He knew he left it in the car but what fun would it be to be easy? Aziraphale had been so nice at first, so warm. They had a  _ connection _ . They still did but someone was trying to draw distance for some reason.    
  
“Think I left it in the car.” 

Aziraphale let out a long sigh at that, watching as Crowley hurried out the door. Did the man always sway his hips so sinfully? He could never keep his eyes off that man when he showed off his body. He wanted so badly to touch-no. No touching. No attachments. 

He huffed as he stood up straight, trying to solidify his resolve. There would be no playing with this human’s emotions and there would be no more heartbreak in his own future. Not a bit. He remained strong with that resolve until Crowley’s grinning face popped back into the shop, wallet in hand.    
  
The man walked over and plopped down his card, smile filled with mock innocence. Aziraphale glanced down at the card before sighing and rubbing at his face. How many times…    
  
“I don’t have a card reader here.”    
  
“Really?”    
  
“Yes. Really.”    
  
Aziraphale lowered his hand and looked Crowley in the eyes. He could see past those glasses, something humans couldn’t do. And by god those eyes were always so enchanting.    
  
“I don’t have any money on me right now.”    
  
“Just take it then.”    
  
Crowley paused in putting his card back in. His gaze slowly shifted over Aziraphale’s features for any sign of him playing a game or lying or- Well, Aziraphale was too nice for any of that wasn’t he?   
  
“I can’t just take it, Angel. Unless…”    
  
And there he goes with offering propositions.    
  
“Unless  _ what _ . I have things I must do, Crowley. Deadlines to meet.”    
  
A hunger to satisfy.    
  
“I’ll only take it if you let me treat you to dinner sometime.”    
  
Aziraphale froze up before letting out a long sigh. Was he really about to say this? Was he really going to crush them both?    
  
“I’ll… consider it.”    
  
His gaze shifted from the book on his desk to Crowley’s face. He looked happy at that. He shouldn’t be. The chance would never come.    
  
“Please take the book before I reconsider.”    
  
Crowley plucked it up, giving a lopsided grin. It was a step in the right direction if anything. Aziraphale really was set in the older ways of the world but he would change his mind. Already was making leaps and bounds, just needed to try it gentler in the future. Maybe a few gifts? Yes. One of his prized succulents perhaps? Would look lovely next to that window.    
  
“Crowley?”    
  
He snapped out of it when Aziraphale called for him. Oh, right.    
  
“Thanks, um, have a good night.”    
  
“You too.”    
  
Aziraphale watched as Crowley left, slowly trailing behind. Once he was gone the blinds were shut, every other blind in the shop following suit on their own. A bit of magic really was nice to know and he never did anything big so there never really came exhaustion from it.    
  
_ Now for dinner… _ _   
_ _   
_ __________   
  
“What do you mean I’ve been “cut off”?!”    
  
“You aren’t going to be receiving anymore blood packets from the organization.”    
  
“But I helped  _ found _ it!”    
  
“And you never contribute to it.”    
  
Aziraphale’s fists were balled as he looked another cursed being in the eyes. He had been one of the first to ever be turned into one of the undead and he helped to found so much, to help so many of his kind-How could they kick him out of his own organization?!    
  
“I only interfere when I’m needed, Gabriel.”    
  
Aziraphale’s voice was firm, though the man before him didn’t give a flying fuck. He was younger than Aziraphale, though he knew how to hold his own. Still, he was no match for the older vampire alone. Luckily he wasn’t alone.    
  
“Well, you aren’t needed anymore. Everyone was in agreement. You’re out, I’m in.”    
  
“You?”   
  
Gabriel raised a brow at that. Aziraphale slowly breathed out through his teeth before taking in a deep breath. He was young and arrogant, royalty prior to his change. And he kept those ordeals. He just hoped there wouldn’t be anyone out in town dying because of this shift. He’d worked so hard to arrange blood banks and what not to assist in keeping the masses from going hungry.    
  
“Yes. Is that a problem?”   
  
_ It can be. _

“I suppose not.”    
  
Gabriel hummed and looked Aziraphale over. Too soft to actually be one of them, pretending to be something he was not. Just embrace it, allow it to take over. So much simpler that way.    
  
“So, seeing as you’re here for blood and we aren’t handing it out at the moment.”    
  
They most definitely were handing it out behind Gabriel at this very second.    
  
“You should go.”    
  
__________

Aziraphale had gone back to his shop after that, settling down on a loveseat. He just couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact he’d been outed by someone so bold, so uncouth. Probably believed humans were nothing more than cattle or something of equivalence. Absolutely sickening. They were once human. They were not above them and they were not below, except in some areas, but they should be equals right?    
  
He was snapped from his thoughts when something slipped beneath his door. He raised a brow and walked over, opening the blinds. And he caught sight of Crowley turning and preparing to walk away. A sudden pain in his stomach had him gritting his teeth. No, he wasn’t going to dine on his human. Again, not his human. A free human. Able to do as they pleased.    
  
He leaned down and picked up the envelope, opening as he made his way back to the loveseat. He frowned at finding some money inside, the price of that book and a bit more. He removed the note from inside and let out a long sigh. Here we go… 

[Angel,]

Of course he would start with that nickname. 

[Sorry I didn’t have the cash earlier. I didn’t feel right just taking it the book so here you go. And if you wanted that dinner sometime feel free to call.]    
  
The attached number had Aziraphale swallowing thickly. He didn’t have to go through all of this and they weren’t going to have a dinner date. He hadn’t been able to actually eat anything in so long. Drinking was fine, but his body disliked it when he consumed something with more substance.   
  
He looked at the envelope then back at the note, another pang of hunger hitting him. He shut his eyes and set them both on his lap, trying to consider his options. He could try to go back to the organization, try to get another bag, but Gabriel had made it very clear he wasn’t welcome anymore. It was best not to test those with little restraint. 

Before long he found his hand hovering over a phone. He could just wipe Crowley’s memory of the night, right? Get rid of the bite, make everything fine. Only keep the memory of a date-wait where would they go? Nothing would be available at this time unless he decided to cook for his guest.    
  
The thought had his face heating up but he ignored it. They would figure something out. 

__________

Not even an hour after he dropped off that letter his phone was ringing. Crowley plucked it up and answered the unknown number, expecting yet another Car Warranty scam call.    
  
“Hello?”   
  
“ _ Hello, um, I-Is this Crowley?”  _ _   
  
_

That was a familiar voice.    
  
“Yes? Who’s this?”    
  
Aziraphale rubbed at his face. He couldn’t believe he was doing this after so long but it had been a solid week without blood. He tried to limit his consumption and depended quite heavily on that supply. His body was used to being full by now and without that feeling he could feel more unpleasant urges rising.    
  
“Aziraphale.”    
  
“OH, Hello Angel! Didn’t think you’d call back so fast.” 

Aziraphale pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard thumbs tapping away on a screen. Of course he was probably going to use that pet name in the contacts list. Of course he would always be known as an Angel to this dense man.    
  
“I um… I’m sorry for being so rude as of late…”    
  
Crowley was listening very intently now. Oh so he  _ knew _ he was acting funny. Thought it was just Azi being a weirdo like usual.    
  
“So I was thinking… to… to make things right…”    
  
He swallowed, unknowing of Crowley’s excitement.    
  
“I could be the one to treat you to dinner. T-Tonight if you like, I can whip something up or I could order something…”    
  
Crowley couldn’t believe what he was hearing. All this time, all this time he’d been trying and trying and he just needed to give the man his number?! He wanted to beat himself over the head with whatever was closest.    
  
“I would love to come tonight, Angel. What time? And I can bring the food, just make the order somewhere close if it’s takeout.”    
  
Aziraphale shut his eyes as he thought over what food was in the area. What had people in his shop always talked about? He honestly never cared.    
  
“Could you order it? I never eat out… e-everything is usually dinner for one.”

_ Not tonight _ . He thought. Definitely not tonight…    
  
“Sure. So… you live in your shop or…?”   
  
“No. I don’t. I live upstairs. Has everything I need.”    
  
Aziraphale sat up and looked out at his bookshelves, trying to find something to distract himself with. He just couldn’t believe he was doing it this way, with someone that was so intent on being with him. It made him feel ill.    
  
“Alright. Want anything to drink as well?”   
  
“No, I have more than enough here… Do you prefer wine or something heavier? I could open one of the older bottles…”    
  


“Sounds grand. I’ll be there in an hour or do you need more time?” 

  
Crowley’s smile could be heard through the phone while Aziraphale’s stomach gave another harsh reminder of his needs.    
  
“An hour’s good. See you then.”    
  
When the call ended Crowley shoved his fist in the air in victory. FINALLY! Finally, he had his Angel and they were going to have a date and oh if he got someone drunk enough they would definitely look adorable. Hopefully not try anything too soon, best to do that when sober. 

Aziraphale put a hand on his stomach as he willed the pain away. Like clockwork his body had become so reliant upon that constant supply. He wasn’t sure if he would keep it together if he didn’t have something tonight. Now how was he to get it from his-the- from Crowley. 

_____

  
  


When the time came, Aziraphale was waiting as patiently as he could at his counter. He’d been skimming through a book to pass the time, doing his best to ignore that hunger within. He glanced up when he heard a knock at the door, making his way over.    
  
Crowley was standing in the doorway holding a bag full of takeout. He was dressed up a bit more than usual, having changed into something far more form fitting. Those jeans looked like they were about to suck the life out of him but they did wonders for his ass. Aziraphale couldn’t help as his wandering eye took in this absolute treat before him.    
  
Crowley was never one to point out Aziraphale’s wandering eye, but it did boost his ego. He’d never felt so attracted to someone in all of his life and here he was, finally having a dinner date. 

“You um, look nice…”    
  
Aziraphale finally found his words, stepping aside to let Crowley in. Crowley smiled warmly at Aziraphale, thankful his glasses hid that he was sizing the man up as well.    
  
“Thanks, and you look handsome as always. I wasn’t sure what to get so hopefully it’s alright.”    
  
Crowley stated, holding up the bag. Aziraphale could smell the grease on the food but kept a smile on his face. He would have his fill later, if he did this properly. Actually, was there a proper way of doing this? He could just rewrite Crowley’s memories after all.    
  
Aziraphale swallowed thickly as he contemplated just taking the man now.    
  
“Crowley.. Do… I’ve been meaning to ask…”    
  
Crowley hummed, lowering the bag. Azi seemed bothered by something.    
  
“Ask me what?”    
  
Aziraphale looked into Crowley’s eyes, those glasses doing nothing to block his power. Crowley’s grip on the bag lessened ever so slightly as Aziraphales’s eyes flashed from a gentle blue to a violent red.    
  
“What do you think of me?”   
  
Aziraphale reached out and gently took the takeout from Crowley’s slack hand. The man had a dazed smile on his face, blinking slowly as he looked his love interest over.    
  
“You’re smart, handsome, definitely my type-”    
  
Aziraphale sighed and began walking to the stairs.    
  
“Come along, and I meant, what do you… do you want me?”    
  
To be abusing his abilities and forcing this man to state his true feelings was such a sickening feeling.    
  
“Yes, since I first met you. Love at first sight.”    
  
** _Love?!_ **

Aziraphale felt his body go cold at that. Love was something that was never to be played with. Love was something absolutely pure, something to be cherished and allowed to thrive! Not for a quick night of feeding, memory loss, and pain.    
  
“You  _ love _ me?”   
  
“Yeah, well, I think I do. Wouldn’t be trying so hard if I didn’t.”    
  
Aziraphale went to the dining room and set the takeout down, pulling a seat out for Crowley.    
  
“Sit.”

Crowley did as he was told, settling down in the chair and resting his head on a hand. His gaze never left his love interest, eyes half lidded. The mind control was working wonders on keeping him calm, keeping him honest and entirely out of it.    
  
“Well.. I…”    
  
He sighed, sitting down across from Crowley. He looked back into those honey eyes, his own flashing from red back to that soft blue as he set Crowley free for the time being. A few things had been modified of course.    
  
Crowley blinked before sitting up straight. He had a slight blush on his face, remembering the conversation and events exactly how Aziraphale wanted him to. He  _ felt _ them how the vampire desired.    
  
“... So you like me too…?”    
  
“Yes.. and I have for some time… I just…”    
  
Aziraphale shook his head, his stomach giving an audible growl. Crowley raised a brow, taking out a box of takeout. He pushed what he got for Azi towards the man.    
  
“You sound like you haven’t eaten in a week.”    
  
_ Accurate. _

Aziraphale thought, taking the box.    
  
“I’m fine, just… haven’t been eating regularly.”    
  
Crowley watched as Aziraphale opened the box, hoping that it was alright to have some chinese food on a first date. Aziraphale would have turned up his nose had it been a filet mignon made in the finest restaurant in london. But, he wasn’t rude. He hid his disgust behind a soft smile, glancing up to Crowley.    
  
“Well, you should eat more.”    
  
“I’ll try…”    
  
Aziraphale picked up a plastic fork, something he had never used in his entire life, and gave the food a once over.    
  
“Angel.”    
  
Aziraphale hummed in response, picking up some food on the fork.    
  
“Since we… like each other, would you like to do anything about it..?”    
  
Crowley seemed nervous now, hoping he hadn’t pushed too hard. Aziraphale had just opened up to him.    
  
Blue eyes flashed red again as Aziraphale made half of his food disappear. A waste, but he didn’t care.    
  
“Dear boy, what would you like?”    
  
Crowley, had he been in the right mind, would have never in his life said anything so bold.    
  
“I want you to fuck me into whatever is closest.”    
  
Aziraphale’s eyes went wide and he nearly lost concentration on what he was doing. He blinked and looked down at his food before looking back to Crowley.    
  
“What do you want me to do…?”    
  
“Bite me. Scratch me, pull my hair. Play rough, I want to be at your mercy.”    
  
Aziraphale held his breath as Crowley confessed all of this. It was forced, but-

“If-If I asked you to, would you be mine?”    
  
“Yes.”    
  
“Would you love me even knowing what I am?”    
  
Now that’s where that glossy smile turned to a frown. Aziraphale was filling his mind with so much information on him now, what he was, what he could do, that he was nothing more than an undead abomination.    
  
“Crowley, answer me.”    
  
“Yes.” 

Aziraphale shivered as he read Crowley’s emotions and mind. The man truly was in over his head here but was dead set on being with an abomination. Aziraphale took in a long breath, slowly letting it out. He purged Crowley’s mind of what he’d shown, the worst of himself, and still that human wanted him. Wanted to be his.    
  
“I know it’s… bold of me to request this on a first date...”    
  
Aziraphale began, Crowley snapping out of that controlled state yet again. The man’s face was slightly red but there was a mischievous grin across his lips. This night was going far better than he could have ever imagined. It felt more like they’d been dating for months actually, his mind filled with so much information. He didn’t think anything of it, who would?   
  
“I’m up for it if you are. But, I’m not very good at… tops.”    
  
Aziraphale gave the slightest of smiles, having probed Crowley’s mind to see exactly what his human liked. Not yet, but he would be his human. In time…    
  
“I would hope not with how your body taunts me.”    
  
Crowley’s smile grew a bit, though his face reddened even more than it already was. Aziraphale thought it was cute, that sexy devil getting all blushy over some lewd words, some naughty intentions. 

Crowley looked down, a bit embarrassed not only by the situation but the fact he hadn't even touched his own food. He started to eat, trying to regain his wits about what they were planning and what could happen. 

"When you finish we can go to my room if you like."

Crowley nearly choked on a noodle. They were really about to do this. He swallowed down what was in his mouth and gave an awkward grin, mind racing with all the possibilities. This was going to be the best night of his life.

And it began shortly after he finished eating. He followed Aziraphale to his room, a bit surprised by the decorating. Wasn't as bright and lively as the rest of his home. There wasn't any black but in place of those gentle tans and creams were dark, mahogany browns. 

His attention returned to Aziraphale when he sat on the edge of the bed, giving him an awkward little smile. 

"Forgive me, i-it's been some time since I've done this…" 

Crowley could finally see how nervous the poor man was. He hadn't noticed it before, how could he with Aziraphale's manipulations, but Aziraphale was clearly not as calm and collected as usual.

With a hum and a smirk, Crowley slowly made his way over. Those sinful hips had Aziraphale's gaze locked in a trance that was only broken when gentle fingers guided his chin up into a delicious little kiss.

He shut his eyes into it, slipping his arms around Crowley as the man settled on his lap. He could feel fingers trailing through his hair, down his neck, gripping at his coat.

Crowley pulling away for air was a godsend, Aziraphale having a moment to collect himself. He let out a shivering breath, looking into those gorgeous eyes. And then he was finally moving to take those glasses off. 

He paused when Crowley took hold of his wrist, brows furrowed. He really didn't need Aziraphale to see his eyes. 

"Is something wrong, Dear?"

Crowley felt his breath hitch at the pet name. A pet name. For him. After all this time that was music to his ears. 

"I-light sensitivity. Real bad. Lights off if I take these off, it'll hurt if I don't."

Aziraphale gave a nod, leaning in to give Crowley a small kiss on the nose. 

"More fun to feel instead of see anyway…" 

Crowley blushed harder at that before slipping off of Aziraphale's lap. He still couldn't believe he was in this situation.

"Light switch is by the door. I'll be waiting." 

Crowley swallowed thickly at that, nerves beginning to mix in with his desires. He took a deep breath and walked over to the light switch, raising a hand. He smirked towards Aziraphale, finger ghosting over the switch. 

  
  


When he came back to the bed, he slipped back into his Angel's lap.

"Now, I um… I must warn you that I can be a bit of a brute."

Aziraphale was pleased with the shiver he felt on his lap, warm breath mere inches from his lips. It was a dirty thing to do, playing with his interest so much and using what he learned against him, but this was to be a reward for what would happen after.

Aziraphale hummed when he felt smiling lips press against his own. His arms slipped around Crowley, beginning to roam and touch over the man's back. He tilted his head when Crowley moved to deepen their kiss, a gentle yet needy clash of tongue and teeth. 

When Crowley pulled back he could only gasp when his head was pulled back by his hair. Aziraphale could easily feel him harden through his pants, a smirk of sorts playing on his lips. 

"So you like playing rough, do you?"

Crowley gripped at Aziraphale's hair with one hand and shoulder with the other as his neck was all but smothered in kisses. Little suckles, nips, sucking kisses that needed to last  _ so _ much longer. He wanted to be marked, dammit!

"You're so lovely right now…"

Aziraphale murmured, Crowley tilting his head to the side to allow more access. 

"May I undress you?"

Crowley gave a nod before quickly vocalizing his desires. 

"Yes- Ah!"

Aziraphale slipped a finger straight down the front of Crowley's button up shirt, somehow managing to pop every single button open without damaging the fabric. And then cool hands were touching him, feeling over Crowley's exposed chest. 

"I thought you said- nn you didn't do this in a while…"

Crowley shut his eyes as he let the feelings take over. Those hands were absolutely sinful on his chest, roaming and teasing. He gasped when a nipple was pinched, Aziraphale grinning at him. He really did look beautiful like this.

"I haven't, but that doesn't mean I'm entirely out of practice."

Aziraphale slipped that jacket and shirt off, placing it beside himself on the bed. 

"Would you like to undress me as well?"

Crowley's fingers were quick to move over Aziraphale's suit. His fingers worked near frantically to undo the fancy little buttons. They were a bit difficult at first but after the third one he got the hang of it. When the final button popped he slipped that coat and shirt off Aziraphale, locking lips yet again.

Aziraphale ran his hands smoothly from Crowley's neck down his back, a hand resting on his tight little ass. Crowley pulled away to breathe, rocking his hips forward when Aziraphale  _ squeezed _ him. 

"God, Angel, how much are you wearing?"

Crowley slipped his hands beneath that undershirt and began easing it off Aziraphale. He allowed Crowley to do the work, arms going up above his head. And then his shirt was being shoved down into the bed, his wrists bound and lips captured once again. 

Aziraphale's eyes went wide before fluttering shut, a leg hiking up to wrap around Crowley's hips and encourage him. He could break free far too easily if he so chose but this was too fun to ruin. Besides, Crowley would get his soon enough.

When Crowley pulled back for breath Aziraphale chuckled a softly, eyes half lidded. 

"So I'm not the only one that's rough…"

Crowley grinned before moving in to nuzzle into Aziraphale's neck. Azi let out a blissful sigh, tilting his head as lips and tongue and teeth danced down his neck. 

One of Crowley's hands found its way to Aziraphale's trousers, making quick work of that lone button and zipper. Aziraphale's breath hitched when Crowley bit him, that hand working to remove those pants.

Crowley's entire world suddenly shifted as Aziraphale took over, all too easily swapping their positions. He just couldn't take the taunting anymore. Crowley arched as he was pinned, both wrists above his head in one hand while the other  _ ripped _ his pants off. 

"Careful, Angel, I don't-ahhhn!"

Aziraphale didn't hesitate to run a hand down that toned stomach all the way to his love's cock. Crowley bit his lip as Aziraphale's hand took hold, beginning to tease and toy with him. 

"You don't what? And these stay here."

Crowley's brows were furrowed as Aziraphale released his wrists. He balled his hands into fists, wanting to grab him and pull him into another kiss but the thrill of being dominated- he had no idea Aziraphale was so strong!

"Good boy. Now, tell me what you were saying."

Crowley found his voice after that initial shock, melting down into the sheets as he was stroked all too slowly. 

"D-Don't rip my pants, I only have one pair."

Aziraphale glanced to the discarded fabric before his attention turned to his own. Crowley huffed when that hand left him, looking down. Normally, in the dark like this, one would only be able to make out a silhouette of their love.

Crowley was able to see everything. The way Aziraphale shifted above him, having to do a few odd movements to get his pants off. And then came the boxers- Stark white. Damn, he was hoping there would be something cute. 

"I said to keep your hands up."

Aziraphale's voice had a mild warning tone, a smile playing across his lips. Crowley's hands had shifted to prop him up to better watch the show.

"Make me."

Crowley would come to regret that. Hands were on him again faster than he could register, pushing him down into the bed, a mouth on his neck. His hands shot from his sides to wrap around Aziraphale's back, fingers digging in when he felt hips against his own. 

And then it all stopped, Aziraphale still over him with a horrible little grin on his face. He wasn't even breathing hard! Crowley groaned beneath him, trying to move his hips and get his Angel back at it. 

A large hand easily stilled him, maybe even bruising the flesh, but Aziraphale only used what was necessary.

"Hands up."

"Come on, Angel! We can just go back to-"

"Hands up or…"

Aziraphale thought for a moment. Yes, that would do. He leaned down to whisper into Crowley's ear, warm breath washing over it with every word. 

"I'll turn you over and have my way with you."

Crowley's cock pulsed with arousal at that threat. He did his best to pull Aziraphale down with his leg but the man wouldn't move an  _ inch _ . 

"Then."

Crowley breathed, giving his own mischievous grin. 

"Guess you'll have to."

Aziraphale looked Crowley in the eyes before locking lips yet again. Passionate, deep, Crowley leaning up into it as much as he could. The kiss was intoxicating, a drug Crowley could find himself getting lost in. 

When he pulled back for breath Aziraphale gave his neck a nip. 

"Tell me if I'm too rough."

With that he flipped Crowley onto his front and grabbed one wrist, pinning it to the man's lower back. Crowley's eyes shut tightly when he felt something prod at him, really hoping his Angel knew what lube was. 

Thankfully Aziraphale wasn't an idiot. He pulled back just enough to get a good look at what would be his. Beautiful, ass up and knees spread wide for him. 

Crowley shut his eyes tightly when he felt something much smaller and warm run over his entrance. 

"Relax for me… "

Crowley did his best to calm down, relief flowing through him at feeling how slippery that finger was. Too slippery to be spit, that was for sure. 

"Gentle at first, yeah?"

"Of course."

Aziraphale hummed, easing that finger inside.

Crowley's free hand gripped hard at the sheets. It had been a while for him as well. Sure there were toys and his own fingers but it was so much easier to rub one out. 

Aziraphale could feel him slowly relax at the intrusion, beginning to slowly move it out before pushing right back in. He gave it a small twist, trying to recall the location of-

"FUCK!"

Found it.

Aziraphale grinned as he ran his finger over that sensitive little spot. And then he was rocking his finger again, eyes half lidded. Such a beautiful sight beneath him, so much unmarked flesh. And Crowley was making the most lovely little sounds. 

When a second finger was added, Crowley licked his lips. A low groan slipped out, one both begging for more and a complaint at not having enough. 

"Be patient. I don't want to hurt you."

Crowley huffed only to claw at the sheets and gasp when both fingers  _ curled _ into that spot. He let out a shuddering moan, hips shifting back to get more attention. Aziraphale hummed in approval, slowly pumping his fingers into that tight warmth. 

"Just get on with it!"

Aziraphale sighed at the demand, slipping his fingers out. Fine. He ran his slicked hand over his own length before moving up to position himself. He kept a hand on himself as he gave a small prod. Crowley could feel a slight pang of fear at how massive Aziraphale felt. Maybe he did need more prep work.

A warm breath washed over Crowley's neck as Aziraphale moved in to pepper him with soft kisses. He could feel how tense Crowley had just gotten and knew he needed to calm his partner down.

"Relax for me, won't you?"

Crowley hadn't even realized how tense his body was. He relaxed the slightest bit when Aziraphale eased the pressure on his back, feeling a hand slip around and- 

"Are you sure you haven't done this in a while?"

Crowley groaned as Aziraphale began to pump him, fingers just firm enough to tease and soothe that anxiety from him. Before long Crowley was back to being a needy mess beneath him. That stroking just wasn't doing it and Aziraphale wasn't speeding up or changing  _ anything _ .

"Are you ready now?"

Crowley groaned lowly, bucking his hips back in response. 

"Just fuck me!"

Aziraphale huffed at the demand. So needy. He moved his hand, the lack of touch causing Crowley to bury his face in the sheets and groan. Why couldn't he just get  _ on _ with it?!

Aziraphale was gentle as he could be as he positioned himself and began to press in. He shut his eyes as the bliss began to take over, that warmth almost too much for him. Crowley had bitten into a nearby pillow when Aziraphale began and he just kept going and going. Crowley's eyes scrunched tighter until Aziraphale was finally in. 

He let out a shuddering breath, muffling himself in that pillow. Aziraphale was leaning over him now, his free hand soothing over Crowley's side and down to his hips. 

"Are you okay?"

Crowley let out a groan in response, moving his hips back just the slightest bit. Aziraphale leaned back, taking hold of Crowley's hip with that free hand. Alright. 

"Tell me if it's too much."

Crowley's grip on the sheets tightened when he felt that warmth start to slip out only to slip right back in. He swallowed thickly as Aziraphale started up a slow rhythm, getting him used to that stretch. 

It didn't take very long for Crowley to start rocking his hips back into those gentle thrusts. He needed more and Aziraphale was being too damn soft. 

"Easy, dear boy. I want to have fun too."

Aziraphale leaned down to nip at Crowley's left ear, his voice slipping down into a husky whisper. 

"But I suppose ramming you into the sheets would be just as fun, mm?"

Crowley hated how smooth Aziraphale's voice sounded. He wasn't even out of breath! And then the pace started to pick up and Crowley had to bury his face hard into a pillow to keep his noises down. 

Aziraphale kept a close watch on Crowley as he began to become a bit more like what he'd seen in his partner's mind. His hand on Crowley's wrist released him, instead slipping to the back of his throat. A firm but of pressure was applied, squeezing just enough to gain control. No need to suffocate him. 

A gasp turned to a desperate moan beneath him, Aziraphale shutting his eyes. His hips snapped forward and Crowley all but screamed into the pillow, that hand on his neck tightening the slightest bit. 

Crowley was entirely lost beneath Aziraphale, those hips slamming steadily harder until Crowley was being pushed across the sheets only to be pulled back for more. 

Aziraphale's breathing had finally picked up, the bliss taking over. He had to keep control of himself, of his strength, of his need to just lean down and take what he wanted oh so badly.

He grit his teeth when Crowley tensed beneath him, a muffled groan of absolute bliss flowing out. Aziraphale made sure to fuck him as he came, not caring his sheets were getting ruined. His hips slowed and he oh so slowly got off of Crowley.

The man collapsed with yet another groan, body still having those small tremors of bliss. 

"Feel good?"

"Uhhhuh…."

The groan had Aziraphale smiling, sitting back to wipe some sweat off. It really had been some time since he did something like that. He didn't plan on Crowley getting him off so he decided to give himself a quick finish. 

Crowley opened an eye when he heard Aziraphale let out a huff. That was… surprising. 

"You didn' finish in me…?"

Aziraphale wiped his hand on the already ruined sheets, letting out a long sigh. Well, shit. 

"It… takes a lot for me. I didn't want to hurt you, so I stopped."

Crowley's brows furrowed and he oh so slowly turned onto his side, finally feeling the mess he'd made. He grimaced at the cooling spunk on the bed, his stomach. 

"I could've done something…!"

Aziraphale shook his head and slipped off the bed. He made his way to where Crowley was and ran a hand down his side. 

"True, but I want you to feel good. Don't worry about me. Now, may I pick you up? I need to change the sheets and I think a bath would be heavenly."

Crowley's expression turned to one of slight defiance before he turned his head away. Fine. 

"Alright, Angel."

He tensed when arms slipped beneath him and  _ easily _ lifted him up. And then he was being carried into an unlit restroom. He was tense with shock. How could he be this strong? He was  _ old _ ?! Well, someone kept good care of themselves.

"Dear, you may want to close your eyes. I need the light for the bath."

Crowley shut his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. At least he respected that. 

"They're closed."

"Good boy. Now keep them shut for me. I enjoy the after far more than the act. Let me pamper you?"

Crowley's face must have been red as a cherry when the light finally turned on. He scrunched his eyes shut tighter, nose crinkling a bit. 

"Pamper me?"

Now that was something new. Usually he was with someone that wanted to fuck and leave. Never had he been with someone that wanted to cuddle him and make him feel so good. Bad choices on his part, but he was learning.

The bath was honestly the most relaxing thing he'd done in some time. Crowley felt a bit silly for having his Angel dote on him so much, but it felt incredible. So gentle, so thorough, leaving him to wash certain areas. And he was surprised the tub could fit them both. 

"Come here…"

Aziraphale hummed, gently pulling Crowley back against him. Crowley sighed out in bliss, more than happy to let Aziraphale do whatever he wanted. 

"You're too good to me."

Aziraphale sighed and shook his head. He wasn't too good, he was honestly quite a horrendous thing. But Crowley didn't know that. 

"But I was so rude to you…"

Crowley shrugged and tilted his head back to give Aziraphale a grin. He still hadn't opened his eyes. 

"Yeah, and you apologized. Just don't do it again and we'll be fine."

Aziraphale nodded and kissed Crowley on a wet puff of hair. 

"Alright…"

__________

After that lovely bath, the two returned to the bedroom. Aziraphale curled up with Crowley in his arms for some time, thoroughly satisfied. Now he was just waiting for his partner to start falling asleep, making sure he had more than enough cuddles and attention to smoother over any aches. 

His hands trailed ever so gently down Crowley's side, his nose buried in a puff of red hair. Smelled of strong shampoos and Crowley himself smelled of expensive cologne. Even after sex and a bath that scent still clung strongly, which was surprising. Not overpowering just  _ there _ . 

Aziraphale moved to kiss over Crowley's neck, the man tilting his head to give more access. It would be so easy now. His hunger flowed back like a collapsing damn's water rushing out to destroy whatever lay in its wake. He could feel his fangs elongate, his grip tighten.

He gave a final kiss to Crowley's neck before opening his mouth and-

  
  


_ "Beelzebub has a devil set aside for me~ For me~" _

Aziraphale froze up when Crowley's phone started going off. The man scrabbled out of his boyfriend(?)'s grasp and rooted through their discarded clothes for his phone. He plucked it up and squinted as the phone screen turned on.

"Shit."

He grit his teeth before turning back to Aziraphale, shutting it off. 

"I really hate to do this, but I need to leave."

Aziraphale blinked at him, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

"I-um had plans and I didn't think we would- I'll make it up to you. Promise."

And then Aziraphale got to watch Crowley sort through their clothes and begin dressing himself. He blinked, slowly snapping out of it. Crowley was  _ leaving _ him?! 

"What do you mean you have plans?"

"We did this out of the blue, Angel! If I knew you wanted to do this tonight I would've… we could have had our date tomorrow. Then I'd be able to stay."

Aziraphale sat up and crossed his arms, his hunger being shoved away by his now sour and pained mood. 

"Then why not tell me before we-"

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking straight- just- tomorrow I'll spend all day with you, make it up, but I really need to go."

Aziraphale eyed Crowley before his eyes flashed red. That rapid scramble for clothing slower until he had his trousers half on and a t-shirt tossed over his head, the collar sticking straight up.

"Come back to bed."

And that's when Aziraphale first lost control. Crowley shook his head and blinked before straightening his outfit and continuing his scramble. 

"I can't! Left my medicine at home, need it, bad things happen when I don't take it."

Aziraphale could only stare, frozen in utter disbelief. Never in the entirety of his life has anyone been able to fight him. He could feel that hunger bite at him again and grit his teeth. Perhaps he could find blood elsewhere- yes. The dealings with that one particular family did tend to end with blood. They  _ were _ the human side of the organization.

Oh, but what if they denied him too? It was worth a try

"I'll come by the shop tomorrow, love you- is it too soon to say that? Fuck, I don't care, I love you, goodbye."

Aziraphale looked up when the door shut, a firm frown on his face. And then he heard the quick steps of someone rushing downstairs and out the front door.

Damn.

__________

  
  


Normally a knock on her door this late meant nothing good. So, she decided to prepare herself. A few items to ward off evil were always kept in a pouch near the door and she plucked it up before peeping out the door.

Relief flowed through her as she set the pouch back down. The door was opened and Aziraphale gave her an awkward little smile, seemingly nervous as could be. 

"Mr.Fell, what brings you here today?"

Aziraphale's smile faded, he knew it was best to be honest here. She already knew everything. 

"Hello Ms.Peregrine, I've been..."cut off" and I am in need of assistance."

The woman raised a brow before stepping back. She was always thankful for certain rules these people had. 

"Come in. I don't have any in the house but I can draw some for you. And, for the  _ millionth _ time, you can call me Roma."

Aziraphale stepped inside. He knew she preferred it that way but growing attached to mortals was so painful. Last names helped. He shut the door behind himself, returning his attention to the woman. 

"Thank you. I… they said I didn't contribute enough to the organization, that everyone agreed to remove me."

The woman gave a small nod, though she knew for a fact the human side didn't vote on that. Why would they? He was the most level headed of the bunch and was a pleasure to speak with. It helped he had the oomph to keep them all in line as well.

" _ I  _ didn't agree. My side had no vote in this. Go sit in the kitchen, I'll get a needle. Think you can handle watching me draw blood?"

Aziraphale gave a small nod before sighing. He wasn't an animal, he had more restraint than that. He made his way into the kitchen and sat down at the table, gaze settling on his hands. The only things he really couldn't control when hungry like this were his physical features. Subtle changes, unnerving to watch happen before one's eyes.

He hated it.

He glanced up when the woman returned, settling down in a chair across from him and preparing her arm. Years of practice, years of selling blood to the vampires to ensure safety for her own kind, allowed her to stick herself without a single issue. 

Aziraphale shut his eyes and looked away as she pricked herself. He was fine with being around blood,  _ smelling _ it, but he wasn't so good at seeing it leave the body. Tended to make his hunger grow, especially at times like this. 

"So they cut you off… Removed you… Any idea why? You seemed to contribute enough- didn't you help found it?"

"Yes. I did. I think it's… different ideals as of late."

Aziraphale sighed, shaking his head and bowing his head. 

"They want to be more violent, take blood the old way. I… almost... I almost did earlier."

The woman scrunched her nose at that, finally getting a whiff of him both out of disgust and the smell she finally noticed.

"Is that why you smell like sex?"

"Wh- no! Well… sort of…"

Aziraphale rubbed at his face, a decent amount of shame taking hold. He was supposed to set the example, not be so weak willed as to try and bite someone. They weren't animals, they were just cursed. There was a difference. 

"Do you even like them?"

Aziraphale let out a long sigh, sneaking a peek at her before shutting it. She most definitely was drawing a full bag for him. And he couldn't remember the last time he had it fresh,  _ warm _ . 

"Sadly, yes…"

"Sadly?"

The woman raised a brow, entirely confused now. So if he had sex and loved someone why didn't he just get  _ their _ blood. Unless.

"Do they know?"

Aziraphale curled his fingers into fists on the table, holding his breath. He knew she'd ask. 

"No."

He breathed, voice quite a bit softer now.

"I don't want him to."

_ Him _ ? She had her suspicions. Who wouldn't with how he held himself and dressed. 

"Why?"

"Because if I tell him he might want me to change him and, dear girl, that is the  _ last _ thing I wish to do to anyone."

And there he goes spewing his little "dear"'s here and there. 

"Uhuh… bag's full."

Roxie easily tied it up and removed her own needle, bandaging up the wound with a cotton ball and band aid. 

Aziraphale finally looked to it and to her, as if asking for permission. Usually there was a bit of money involved or something.

"Payment this time is… I'll think about it. Just drink, you look horrible."

Aziraphale didn't need to be told twice. He took the bag that was offered to him and looked it over. Usually he just sucked it from the tube but he wasn't sure if he could do that in front of her. Was that wrong? 

"It won't be bad. Promise. Probably an errand or something, I'll think about it."

It seemed Roma was more concerned with him being uncomfortable on payment than the actual blood. Well… 

Aziraphale still turned away from her, undoing the small tie in the bag and downing it as quickly as he could. He slowed as his eyes shut, the blood doing wonders for him. It was still  _ warm _ and it tasted so pure,  _ fresh.  _

He finished the bag before he realized it and slowly looked down. He blinked before taking the, well he used it as one, "straw" from his mouth. He turned back to her and put the bag on the table, an awkward little smile on his face. She seemed to be both confused and concerned.

"You don't drink much, do you..?" 

Aziraphale's smile disappeared and he looked down to the bag. He knew he should be taking more but he was  _ civilized _ . His body could handle a pint a week. It had for a century now.

"I limit myself."

"Why? You could get two pints. You're kinda big- no offense."

Aziraphale sighed and shook his head. 

"None taken. And I  _ know _ I can take more but I… don't need it."

Roma rested her head on a hand, watching as his appearance reversed to something far more pleasant. Such a nice older gentleman. Whoever he bed was lucky to have someone so sweet. 

"You sure? And I'll make sure you still get blood packets. I can send a courier or something."

Would be simple enough. They were never allowed to look at the packages and they didn't know what was inside. Normal mail, private mail. Just a private service. Whoever did the rounds in his area would do it. That would work, yeah. Add a new stop on his rounds. 

Aziraphale glanced up when he heard her snap her fingers. 

"Got it. I'll make some calls. You'll be getting some packets in the mail."

Aziraphale gave a slight smile at that. And then she continued. 

"I'll just charge the same to the organization. They'll pay for you even if they don't want to."

She had a smirk on her face as she sat up tall. And then she felt a bit light headed. Her grin turned to a frown as she slouched a bit. 

"Can you go in my fridge? I have some juice. Would be really great right now."

Aziraphale was quick to get from his spot and to the fridge. He spotted the juice box and pulled it out. He glanced at the cupboard and opened it, thankful there were some mugs inside. 

When Aziraphale turned back he saw her holding her face with one hand, the other held out for the mug. He gently put it in her hand, watching as she downed it in a few massive gulps. That wasn't smart… 

"Thanks."

She put the mug down and looked up to him. 

"Have a phone?"

~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Aziraphale left he felt back to his old self. Going straight to the human side of the organization had been so risky but well worth it. Roma was a wonderful human, one that was far too fascinated with the paranormal for her own good, but she had insurance. 

He found himself slipping in his home sometime later, slipping off to his bedroom. His body had been trained long ago to work on a normal schedule. He had appearances to keep and the sun hadn't burned in so long. It helped he never went out while the sun was out.

Today had been quite an eventful day for him. He bed his human- no. Not his. Wait.

Aziraphale froze, eyes wide as a final thought shot through his mind. He  _ confessed _ . He told Crowley how he felt. He  _ slept _ with the man. Crowley loved him.

"... What have I done…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is a moron.
> 
> Crowley is also a moron.
> 
> They're in love.
> 
> Aziraphale has no control over his emotions.
> 
> Crowley is too soft.

Aziraphale had a fitful night of rest, if one could even consider what he was doing resting. He couldn't stop thinking about what he'd almost done, how close he was to overstepping so many of his own rules and morals he'd made. But he hadn't missed a meal in so long, his body didn't know how to react!

In the "morning" he found himself settled downstairs in his shop. He was tired, both mentally and emotionally. To play with a human's emotions so cruelly… to allow himself to slip so deeply into a disillusion, that he might be happy with this man.

It was a mistake. A horrid, disgusting mistake fueled by hunger and his own deep desires. 

He had learned long ago his body still responded to certain stimuli and coffee, well, it wasn't that bad. Did nothing for his hunger when he had it, but for getting some energy it was alright. 

He tensed when he heard his phone buzz, an upgrade he was forced into due to The Organization. He had grown fond of the odd thing though a solid 48 hours of playing a mindless little game had him limiting what he did on it. Only calls, texts, and research here and there. 

And he had been looking into a card reader…

He sighed and picked his phone from a table. Why did he leave it down here? And then he was regretting ever picking it up. There were four messages from Crowley. Oh… the poor dear…

[Good morning Angel, sorry for running last night. Completely forgot about my medicine.] 8:15

[Was it too soon to say I love you?] 8:45

[Ignore that text.] 8:45

[Do you want me to come over today?] 10:37

Aziraphale read through the messages, a soft frown on his face. Wait. The last one was- he did  _ not _ sleep that long. He glanced at the time on the top left of his screen and hissed through his teeth. Really? A quarter past 1? What a fitful sleep. 

{I slept in today and I would enjoy your company.} 1:16

He left out "we need to talk". 

[When can I come over?] 1:16

Aziraphale pursed his lips at seeing the lightning response. Oh, someone had been very worried indeed. He didn't want to break both their hearts but it needed to be done. Crowley was  _ not _ turning into an abomination. He couldn't bring himself to put this curse on anyone.

{Anytime. Message before you get here.} 1:18

[I'll be over in a few.] 1:18

Aziraphale shut his eyes and set the phone down beside himself. He rubbed his face with a free hand, leaning back in his seat. He didn't want to do this. He wanted so badly to keep this lie going, to indulge, to finally be happy again. But of course his curse wouldn't allow that. What good was a curse if it didn't cause pain?

__________

Crowley was nervous as he stood in front of the shop's door. He knew it was horrible he left, he knew he probably looked like ass from how little he rested after "taking his medicine", but he needed to do this. He just hoped Aziraphale wouldn't be too angry. 

A deep inhale and he was knocking on the door. He slowly let it out at hearing footsteps, and then the door opened a crack. 

Crowley felt his blood run cold at the expression on Aziraphale's face. 

"Come in."

Crowley remained frozen at the door for a few seconds as it opened all the way. And then he stepped inside, moving to cup Aziraphale's cheek. His hand hovered before touching his boyfriend (?), his eyes searching for permission to even touch. Aziraphale giving the slightest shift towards the hand was enough and he caressed his boyfriend(?)'s cheek. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't- I  _ had _ to leave. Medical condition and all."

Aziraphale sighed into the touch, gently taking Crowley's wrist and moving it down. He didn't seem any better. Honestly he looked worse after that apology.

Aziraphale reached behind him and shut the door before looking up into those glasses. To wipe his memory… to rewrite and make everything back to the way it was- no. Crowley would still seek him out. He had to destroy everything. Maybe even make Crowley hate him. 

"Stop looking at me like that, Angel. I had to…"

Crowley's voice was soft, pained. Aziraphale looked like he hadn't gotten any rest either. He'd even sounded tired. 

"I can't… I'm sorry, Crowley. I can't do this."

Crowley blinked. 

"Is it because I-"

"It isn't because you left. I assure you, it isn't… I…"

Aziraphale sighed and lowered his gaze. Perhaps being honest?

"... This is wrong."

Crowley could only stare at him. His mind was suddenly running wild, so many thoughts and emotions and yes, this was seen as wrong to many, but they were clearly in love! And if that was a crime, well, he'd gladly pay for it.

"But we… Did it feel wrong last night?"

Aziraphale shut his eyes. 

"No, but-"

"Then who gives a damn what anyone else thinks! You like me and I love you so what's wrong with that? So what if we're both men?"

Aziraphale's eyes opened when he realized he'd said the  _ wrong  _ thing. Oh, that was a big miscommunication. Very big. But he could work with it?

"Crowley, it's… I have personal issues I must tend to. You are a wonderful person, but I… I don't think I can do this."

"Why not? Aziraphale, please, give this a chance?"

Aziraphale could feel a bit of wetness in his eyes and quickly tried blinking it away, turning from Crowley. 

"I don't want to be hurt again. I can't…"

"I won't hurt you. I Promise."

Crowley knew Aziraphale was an older gentleman, one set in his ways and with far too many quirks to count. What he didn't know was how much pain he'd been through. And if Aziraphale's ex was such a jackass as to hurt him this badly, well, that old guy probably deserved a shoe up their ass. 

"You will. They all do. Crowley, I want to. I want to so badly but-"

"Then why can't we? Angel, please. Tell me why."

Aziraphale rubbed at his face with a hand. Even after all this time emotions couldn't be controlled properly. He took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out. And then there was a hand on his shoulder, an arm slipping around his middle. He shut his eyes tightly when he was pulled back into a warm embrace. 

"Aziraphale… It's okay…" 

He gently turned Aziraphale around, pulling him in so he could hide in his jacket. Aziraphale buried his face in Crowley's chest, gripping at his coat with surprising gentleness. He knew how his body got, how his strength was, when emotions got involved. 

"Why do you think I'll hurt you?"

Aziraphale shook his head. He couldn't say. He  _ wouldn't _ say. 

Crowley gently pet down Aziraphale's back, concern and a decent amount of guilt eating him alive. Was all of this because he left? Aziraphale said it wasn't. What was causing him so much pain? Why was he so scared? 

By the time Aziraphale had calmed down into sniffles, they'd settled on the couch. Crowley was still petting down his hair and back, doing his best to soothe. He just didn't understand. 

"I'm sorry…"

Crowley wiped away a few stray tears from Aziraphale's face. He was here sobbing and apologizing for it. Crowley's heart ached at the sight. 

"You've had bad relationships. Happens. I won't be a bad one, if you let me- give me a chance."

Aziraphale shut his eyes and let his head thud against Crowley's chest. Crowley went back to petting through his hair, idly playing with the curls. 

Crowley eventually guided Aziraphale down until his head was resting on his lap. He kept petting back those curls, his Angel not even opening his eyes. He seemed deep in thought, in pain. 

"... Do you believe in curses..?"

Crowley raised a brow at that. Well, that was out of the blue. 

"It depends on the curse, why?"

Aziraphale let out a long sigh, looking up into those dark shades. He'd figured out a way to translate part of it. 

"When I was younger I… I did something I really shouldn't have… and since then e-everyone I'm with… everyone I love…"

He swallowed thickly, looking into that concerned expression. And then he couldn't take it anymore and shut his eyes. 

"They die."

And that's when everything clicked into place. Crowley let out a long sigh, running a hand down the side of Aziraphale's face. He wiped away a few new tears with his thumb, a firm frown on his face. 

"Is that what happened to your ex?"

Aziraphale gave a small nod. 

"And the one before a-as well.."

Crowley wiped away more tears, his other hand moving down to gently take Aziraphale's in his own. He gave a firm, reassuring squeeze, getting a weak one in return. Too weak.

"Well, do you love me?"

Aziraphale looked up at him, pain written all over his face. He gave a small nod before shutting them again, letting out a shuddering breath. 

"How long?" 

"Since…"

Aziraphale swallowed and took in another breath. 

"Since you st-started calling me…"

"Angel?"

That was about four, maybe five months ago. And all this time Aziraphale felt so strongly for him? Hell, Crowley had a crush the moment he met the guy some years ago. And it just blossomed until he couldn't help himself. Various outings, having long chats, but it died down slowly after that nickname… he knew it had been a risk and he could be driving Aziraphale away but something told him to keep calling him that and Aziraphale would  _ smile _ and at first he was blushing over it. 

"Mm…"

Aziraphale sniffled and turned into Crowley, not wanting to talk anymore. 

"Well, I'm not dead yet."

Reddened eyes peeped open at that, Crowley giving him a soft smile. 

"Yet."

Aziraphale repeated, feeling his bottom lip waver. He couldn't imagine this poor sweet man succumbing to age, growing old, dying in front of him. But that was how things would happen. They always died… He did his best to keep them happy and healthy but human lives were just so short!

"I'm willing to risk it if you are."

"I'm not."

Crowley's smile faded and he let out a long sigh. 

"Alright… But even if we go back to being friends, I don't think I can stop loving you.. think you can stop loving me?"

Aziraphale's frown was only growing. This was not going to as he'd planned. Hell, he hadn't even planned for his own emotions going haywire. 

"I.. I don't know."

"Then why stop the inevitable? You love me, I love you, and if we're just friends I'll.. how did your ex's die- Nevermind I shouldn'thaveaskedthat."

Aziraphale looked away from him as he began panicking. He'd gotten over them some time ago. One after the other… lives fully spent. 

"You wouldn't believe me. And even then, I don't… feel comfortable talking about it."

Aziraphale wiped at his face, letting out a shuddering sigh. Alright, try to breathe. Try to compose yourself. 

"I believe you on that curse, what else wouldn't I believe?" 

Aziraphale looked up at him, lips pressed into a firm line now. Crowley really was dumbstruck with love. It was painful. His eyes shifted to red and Crowley slouched a bit in his spot. 

"You should forget me. Forget everything about me." 

Crowley's body went rigid and he quickly shook his head, brows furrowed. 

"No- why would you say that?!" 

_ Oh dear. _

Aziraphale found himself being pulled up and basically crushed in an embrace. He hugged back lightly, entirely in awe. Crowley had refused his manipulations twice now.  _ Twice _ . 

He thought it was the lack of blood, that his energy was low, but no. Crowley could just resist when he didn't  _ like _ something. Incredible! But that also meant… 

His grip tightened on Crowley and he buried his face in the man's neck. A deep inhale and he found himself lost in that cologne again. He just couldn't describe it, but it was so pleasant… 

"- as wonderful as you, Aziraphale."

He hadn't even realized Crowley was basically pouring his heart out here. Tears slipping down his face, pooling up in those glasses, his voice broken and filled with so much pain and- 

"I'm sorry…"

And he was. Both for himself and what would inevitably happen to Crowley. But that was human nature…

"I'll…"

He swallowed, why was he doing this to himself.

"Will you still have me?"

His response was to be pulled into a deep, desperate kiss. Aziraphale's eyes shot wide before he allowed himself to melt into it. He pulled away after a bit, looking Crowley in the eyes. He looked so relieved but there was still pain in his expression.

"Yes- God yes. Please don't say that again. I'll be okay. I promise." 

_ I'll make sure you have a good life _ … 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale loses the battle. Crowley is going to treat him right.
> 
> Also since Azi is a goddamn vampire he's had his shop a long time. So people know Azi is old. Crowley knows he's old. He doesn't give a shit, he's smitten.
> 
> Also I never really proof read or plot so tell me if shit don't make sense plz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is a dick.
> 
> Azi and Crowley are weirdos.

It took time for Aziraphale to regain control of his emotions. He preferred to focus on the now instead of the future anyhow. Too many surprises up ahead and it kept life interesting after all this time. 

Crowley had made sure to hold Aziraphale, reassure him, kiss him, do anything and everything in his power to get those tears to stop. When they finally did he found lips against his own, gentle yet firm. 

He all but melted into it, shivering when hands gently pet over his cheeks. His eyes opened when Aziraphale pulled back, a dreamy look to them. 

"I love you. I'm sorry for all of this…*

Crowley gently kissed Aziraphale's left wrist, never breaking eye contact. 

"I won't get hurt, Angel. Promise. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

_ So am I, but you're just a human. _

Aziraphale had a soft smile on his face now. Focusing on the now, of finally being with his love interest, that it wasn't a lie and he could enjoy himself now- it felt incredible. 

And then he was hugging Crowley rather tightly when the man suddenly stood, taking Azi with him. He wrapped his legs around Crowley's waist, red exploding over his cheeks as Crowley grinned at him. 

"See?"

That voice was definitely strained the slightest bit. Aziraphale was  _ not _ light. He knew it. 

"Yes, yes I see now please put me down I don't like this…!"

Crowley gave him a kiss on the forehead before moving back to sit on the couch. And now he had his Angel in a lovely position above him. So handsome, so beautiful, entirely perfect…

"Don't lift me without a warning."

The huff had Crowley giving a smirk. And then he was gently guiding his angel down for another kiss. 

"Fine."

__________

It was odd at first, what with trying to readjust to yet another lover. He'd forced himself to forget as much as he could of the others, hell, he didn't even remember their names! But that didn't mean he forgot everything. But those thoughts and memories would all be replaced by Crowley.

He was such an unique one. 

Five days had passed since they agreed to be together and Crowley popped in so often. He would text, he would call, he was just smitten as could be. It warmed Aziraphale's heart someone was going so far out of their way to shower him in attention and affections. 

He didn't care that a woman gave them a sickened look when Crowley leaned over the counter to kiss him. He could care less about the way some people said they would never return to his shop. All he cared about was the love he felt, the warmth of every touch and embrace. 

Aziraphale found himself idly reading a book at the front desk. More or less he was waiting for a surprise visit from Crowley. Did the man even work? What was his job if he did? Didn't matter. He hummed when his phone vibrated beside him, plucking it up. 

(Good morning Mr.Fell. I have informed the delivery worker to add your shop to his list. You will be getting two pints of blood come Saturday. He delivers on Friday every now and again as well.) 10:07

Aziraphale gave a slight smile at that. She really was a lovely woman, that one. A bit too obsessed and curious with things she shouldn't but her heart was pure. 

{Thank you.} 10:08

He put his phone down before plucking it back up. To set a reminder every Friday to remain at home for a delivery should be easy enough. 

(He will come between 12pm and 3pm. You will be informed if his delivery will be on Friday instead of Saturday.) 10:10

Aziraphale added in a small alarm for 11:45 on those days. Perfect. Oh, this was wonderful and he would- wait. Why was he getting two pints? What about everyone else? 

He went to respond to the text, wanting to request a smaller amount, when hands were suddenly resting on his desk. 

"Morning, Angel."

Aziraphale put the phone down and looked up, eyes shutting when he was given a kiss on the lips. It was truly intoxicating how warm and smooth and  _ perfect _ they were. 

"Good morning, Crowley. Have any plans for today?"

Crowley shrugged as he made his way around the desk. He slipped his arms beneath Aziraphale's coat and moved in close, chuckling at the blush that covered his Angel's face. Beautiful. 

"I got us a reservation at the Ritz."

Aziraphale's eyes widened. 

"Crowley, you don't need to be spending that much money on-"

He was shut up by a firm kiss, to which he found himself slipping his arms around Crowley. He let over his love's back, letting that kiss silence him for now.

"But I want to. Besides, I get decent enough for what I do."

"And what do you do?"

Aziraphale's curiosity piqued. He couldn't stop himself. 

Crowley's smile faded a bit and he just moved to rest his head against Aziraphale's chest. 

"Not important."

He pulled back and grinned. 

"But what  _ is _ important is our date I've set up. Is 7 okay?"

Aziraphale raised a brow at that. Crowley was hiding something from him now? Was his job legal? Now there was something that could definitely take his love away far too early. 

"I suppose… "

Crowley could tell by that tone Aziraphale was displeased with something. And he could only guess what that something was. 

"Is the money really that big of an issue? We can split it if you like?"

Aziraphale sighed and pulled Crowley tightly against himself. Crowley relaxed into it, not sure what was going on in his Angel's mind. 

"Crowley, is your job legal…?"

His voice was just above a whisper and Crowley felt his blood run cold. He swallowed thickly before pulling back and giving the slightest of smiles. Aziraphale could see right through it. 

"Yes, I mean, I think it is. But that isn't important."

Crowley swallowed but Aziraphale's concerned expression didn't falter. He sighed as a hand moved to caress his cheek. They weren't pulled away from one another by the ringing of the front door followed by yet another ring and the door shutting. 

A lost customer. 

"Crowley… I don't want you getting hurt."

Crowley sighed and shut his eyes, bowing his head. He couldn't stand to look into those eyes any longer. 

"I won't get hurt. I've been doing this for… fifteen years now? Has it really been that long…?" 

He shook his head and looked back up to Aziraphale. 

"I just run errands for some rich people."

Aziraphale nodded and ran a hand through Crowley's once styled hair. Crowley hated when he did that but it felt so good to have a hand run through his hair. 

"If you ever run into trouble or need help, I… I know some people that could help."

And now Crowley was the one giving him the weird look. 

"Like a mafia?"

"Wh-No! Heavens no, just… some ah friends in unique places."

Crowley nodded and gently took Aziraphale's wrist. He brought it down so he could kiss the top of Aziraphale's hand, a soft smile forming. 

"Want a walk in the park before our date?"

  
  


___________

  
  


"Why hasn't he lost control yet?"

Gabriel was absolutely livid. Aziraphale was supposed to have lost himself, gone into a bloodlust, attempt to bite and suck the first thing on two legs that came his way. 

But every person that left his shop was  _ fine _ . Every. Single. One. Even that weird long fellow wearing all black. And that one, if the report was right,  _ wreaked _ of Aziraphale. 

"I don't know, sir, but we'll keep monitoring him." 

Gabriel let out a long sigh at that, rubbing at his face. Over the many many years he'd been here, watching his people grow soft, watching them drink from cold bags instead of warm flesh like they were supposed to-!

He'd snapped some time ago. Challenging, prying, pushing, and working his way up. And now with Aziraphale, the last of the oldest vampires  _ removed _ from  _ his _ organization, he had to find a way to get rid of him. 

The others had been easier. Gain their trust, go out, make it look like the work of some rogue dogs out in town. Simple. And once they were gone loyalties always shifted back to him.

At least he wanted them to. 

Aziraphale, even with his rare appearances, had everyone's approval. He was the definition of what they strived to be, of what they desired. He lived a normal life in the lap of luxury, he had friends, he  _ lived _ . And he had never, ever since the organization had been created, harmed a human. 

And his loyalty to them, from his injuries from fights so very long ago, told them he was willing to die for his people. 

But Gabriel was a smart one. He'd learned how to sway his kind, shift their thoughts. Politics, that's all it was. Manipulate, misinform, show them all that Aziraphale is actually an abomination and not something to be idolized.

But he remained just as he'd always been. Strong, refusing to dine upon the flesh. 

"Your 3 O'clock is here."

Gabriel hummed and looked up from his desk when the door swung open. He could smell them as they walked through the building, when they first entered, and now the human was here. Right in front of him and with a neck oh so inviting. 

"Ms. Peregrine, it's nice to see you again."

The woman made her way over, sitting down in a plush seat across from him. She wore a sour expression, paperwork held tightly in one hand. 

"I wish I could say the same."

With that she placed the file down on the desk, opening it up. 

Gabriel raised a brow and began looking through the paperwork. 

"This is the original contract written and signed by my great great great grandfather. Who's signature is this?"

She asked, pointing to a very elegant one. Gabriel's warm smile began to fade as he looked through it. Oh… oh no. 

"That's Aziraphale's signature. Why?"

She then grinned and moved to another signed document. One that had highlighted portions. 

"If Mr.Fell is unable to continue his duties as liaison between human and vampire a new liaison is to be decided by humankind."

Gabriel got an annoyed expression at that before looking back towards her. 

"And if the vampires refuse the liaison chosen mankind will be removed from the agreement"

Gabriel let out a long sigh before looking the papers over, idly flipping them over after skimming them. Every single one had Aziraphale's signature on it. 

"Is Aziraphale not fulfilling his duties?"

She raised a brow at that question. She'd dealt with him before, a liar and a cheat. A true snake that tried to get in her mind only to get hammered with an agonizing headache. Her family knew how to fight them and they taught her well.

"Well…"

She hummed, moving for a specific piece of paper. Gabriel grit his teeth when she pulled out two payroll sheets. 

"Here he is, getting paid. And noted as a member."

She then picked up the other paper and showed it to him. 

"And here he's been removed."

She looked up at him. 

"Has there been a change?"

Gabriel cleared his throat. To be honest or dig the company deeper into this horrid pit. He was confident he could find a way to sway her loyalty, to sway all of their loyalties.

"Yes, he resigned."

She got a very tired looking expression at that. 

"Resigned?"

"Yes."

"Without a replacement."

"Careless, isn't it?"

Ms. Peregrine took in a long breath and slowly let it out. The amount of bullshit she had to deal with… 

A warm smile graced her lips and she looked him in the eyes. 

"Gabriel, I want you to think about what you're doing and saying."

And what was  _ that _ supposed to mean? Gabriel really didn't like the shift in tone. 

"Mr.Fell has been a family friend long before signing this paperwork. I remember him always showing up around the holidays, catching up with my family."

She gave a soft grin. 

"Gave me books on every visit."

Her smile disappeared and shifted to a glare. Gabriel, in all his time dealing with both vampires and humans, never truly felt as threatened as he did now. 

"I know what you're trying to do. He is a kind man, one your people need to look up to."

She then stood from her spot, shifting out another paper. 

"This is a new contract. If Mr.Fell is unable to return to his position this will be the only option I will offer." 

Gabriel slowly took the paper and began reading it. And every bit of it was disgusting in his mind. Mandatory training for the older vampires so they can influence the younger ones and help them to control their bloodlust. No harming humans. No mental manipulation of the human employees. And the blood quantity… oh, everyone would be getting 1 pint instead of 2… Enough to keep them content but not enough to make them stronger. 

"Your choice."

She turned from him only to feel something cold wrap around her mouth, around her chest. Her eyes widened as she was held firm against him. 

"I know you're used to getting what you want…" 

Gabriel began, a thrill running through him. Oh how he'd wanted to do this for so long now. He leaned in and his voice got much quieter. 

"But with me, with a true vampire, you are nothing but food. So I suggest increasing the liberties of  _ my _ side in that contract. Or, better yet, I could write one. How does that sound?"

Gabriel found himself inhaling the scent of warm, fresh, still living blood. And he couldn't help himself, moving in to deeply inhale against her neck. 

A scream ripped through his office followed by rapid footsteps. Gabriel was holding his side in absolute agony. Beside him was some sort of injection device, similar to an EpiPen. His teeth were grit as whatever it injected flowed through his cold veins. 

Outside she was snatched up by one of the vampires, the woman's face still twisted in horror. 

"He tried to bite me! He-mmfmm!"

The vampire covered her mouth before anyone else could hear and in an instant they were back in the office. The door shut and the new vampire held her firm. 

"That. Was  _ not  _ wise." 

Gabriel hissed through his teeth, slowly getting up from the floor. 

The vampire held Ms.Peregrine firm as Gabriel approached, a wild look in his eyes now. 

"You  _ will _ obey me. Or... I could always make you."

Ms.Peregrine shivered as he moved in closer a sinister grin on his face as he ran his fingers down her neck. He could feel her pulse, so rapid, so wonderful. 

The vampire uncovered her mouth and she took in a deep breath of air. 

"I'd rather die than help you."

Gabriel could only grin at that. 

"That can be arranged."

__________

  
  


Crowley wasn't sure how his pants ended up on the other side of the room or how he found himself sitting on Aziraphale's lap. Was it when they'd first stepped through? When those lips met his own and demanding hands were all over him. Or was it when Aziraphale picked him up, pushing him against a wall. 

Or maybe it was on the couch? He didn't remember having them then, as those hands and that sinful mouth praised him. 

All he knew, at this moment, was that he was desperately moving on his Angel's lap. Brows furrowed, sweat on his skin, hickeys and nips all over his neck and chest. 

Before he could come Aziraphale grabbed his hips, forcing him to stop. Crowley grit his teeth as he was held, moving in to bury his face against Aziraphale's neck. 

"Please! I'm so close!" 

It was a desperate cry, his hands gripping hard on plump flesh. 

Aziraphale chuckled to himself, nearly lost in all this bliss. He didn't want it to end so soon but with Crowley  _ begging _ like that. 

He slowly guided Crowley off of him, lying the man down on his back. Crowley moaned in need as he realized what was about to happen. He was silenced by a deep kiss, Aziraphale taking hold of his legs and moving them where he wanted them. 

Crowley gasped for air when Aziraphale slipped back inside, mouth staying agape as his Angel set up a slow rhythm. Slow and oh so  _ deep _ . He could feel himself being rocked into the bed, pushed down with each thrust only to be pulled back for another. And another.

Aziraphale was in awe at the sight below. The soft moans, the way the sweat glistened on his skin, his hands lost in what they needed to do gripping so aimlessly at the sheets. 

He grit his teeth when a loud moan erupted beneath him, that warmth tightening. He shut his eyes as he sped up, gripping harder on Crowley's thighs. Crowley's eyes were wide as Aziraphale finally let loose. 

He felt as if he were going to have a heart attack from how good it felt, and then Aziraphale stilled on top of him. The sight above, of his Angel's eyes shut so tightly, his mouth agape, the tremors running through him in waves. 

And then he was pulling out and nearly flopping on the bed. Crowley slowly lowered his legs, a mild ache from how wide he had to stretch them. Aziraphale was not a thin man and he needed to really work on his flexibility if they were going to do this more often. 

Crowley slowly made his way over to Aziraphale, curling up against him and getting wrapped in a warm embrace. Aziraphale pet down his back, giving him breathless little kisses here and there. 

"You are  _ not _ leaving tonight."

Aziraphale huffed, pulling Crowley tighter against himself. Crowley could only grin, nuzzling into what he could before kissing a shoulder.

He definitely wasn't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To include more on what happens to Ms.Peregrine... hmmm...
> 
> I have no idea why I'm writing Gabe like this but whatever. 
> 
> Oh, and the two lovebirds are going to be having some fun soon enough. True fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morons being morons. Crowley is the bigger moron?

Before he knows it, Saturday is upon him. Aziraphale's hunger has been whispering at him for the last two days but he ignored it. No reason to dwell on that when he will have a steady supply of blood. And, straight to his doorstep! How wonderful, no need to even go out. And he can dispose of the bags in his own trash- cut to pieces of course. No need for anyone to get ideas. 

He was sitting downstairs, waiting patiently for the time to come. He'd told Crowley he would be busy today but tomorrow would be grand for a date. His treat this time. Crowley allowed it and Aziraphale  _ knew _ he needed to spoil his love. How couldn't he? Such a sweet thing, mischievous, but kind. Except with that prank with the pounds on the pavement. So rude.

Aziraphale hummed when he heard a knock at his door. Perfect! And it was only 2pm. He slipped from his seat and made his way to the door. Upon opening it he found a very confused looking Crowley. And he was holding a box. 

"Um… I need a signature…"

Oh. Oh no… Aziraphale swallowed thickly as he tried to process this. Crowley had no idea if his job was legal and now he was delivering something to  _ him _ ?! This must look fantastic to him. Entirely not out of the ordinary at all. 

Wait. Did he know what was in the package?! 

"Angel?"

Aziraphale snapped out of it and picked up the clipboard on the package. He scribbled his elegant signature and put it back before taking the box. Yes, definitely not one pint in there. 

"I… um… have three… three more deliveries… if you want me to come over?"

Aziraphale watched as Crowley took the clipboard back, making sure the signature was good. 

"Only if you want to. I um… I'll be here." 

Crowley gave a nervous little smile before saying fuck it. He stepped forward and gave Aziraphale a kiss on the lips. Yes, that felt so much better than fretting over this. What he just delivered. Whatever it was. 

"I'll be by around four?"

"Four sounds lovely."

Aziraphale gave the smallest of smiles and Crowley was off, walking to a vehicle that was not his own and continuing on his route. 

Aziraphale shut the front door, locked it, and quickly went off to the kitchen upstairs. He set down the box and oh so carefully opened it. At what he saw, at what he'd been  _ given _ , well. That was definitely something he wasn't used to. 

Fresh, fresh as could be and taken mere hours ago. He swallowed thickly before picking one up, some sort of padding beneath it keeping the temperature just right. There were runes on the padding, most likely something to keep the blood absolutely fresh. 

This was quite the change from getting blood like he had all that time before. Definitely a um… deluxe package from the company and not the normal stuff. 

______

Crowley just couldn't focus. He got through his other deliveries on time like always but he just couldn't stop thinking about Aziraphale all of a sudden getting a package. He'd brought the vehicle back to where it belonged and snagged his Bentley. 

Come to think of it accepting the vehicle along with a hefty payment so many years ago to stay quiet and anonymous should have been a tip but he was desperate. No money at the time, down on his luck, and then someone just gives him all of this? What is he supposed to do? 

Still, Aziraphale had said he had unique friends. He was an older gent so perhaps he knew some of the rich folk? Was  _ he _ rich? Definitely dressed like he had money, but why be a simple book shop owner? More humble perhaps… 

As much as Crowley wanted to calm himself down and breathe, he just couldn't keep flickers of worry slipping through his mind. He could  _ smell _ what was inside those packages. He could tell what it was and that thought, that he was delivering  _ that _ to Aziraphale… 

That explained a lot actually.

Also explained the weird head fuzziness he had every now and again. Which was quite alarming. So if Aziraphale really  _ was _ one of what he figured all these people he made deliveries to were, he could understand that meltdown now. But he was getting ahead of himself here. Aziraphale would tell him, right? 

_ You aren't telling him what you are so why would he share anything? _

Valid thought but still annoying. He wouldn't tell Aziraphale what his own curse was if he didn't have to. Not important. Well, it  _ was  _ important but it wasn't that bad? He could control himself. He knew what he needed to do. He was responsible. And maybe Aziraphale was being responsible too, with those packages instead of hurting people.

_ There is no way in hell Aziraphale is one of those _ .

He suddenly thought, a shiver running down his spine. Yes, he knew he worked for some but Aziraphale didn't even  _ smell _ like one! And Crowley, long ago, figured out what cologne masked his own scent so he was safe. 

Before he could even get his thoughts straight he was outside Aziraphale's shop. The Bentley came to a stop and he hit his head on the steering wheel. His teeth grit hard as he tried to think all of this over, to compose himself. How does one ask? Should he ask? Is it his business?

_ What does it change if he is one? I still love him. _

But what if it isn't love? What if it's some mind trick? They're known for that, right? And he did change his mind rather quickly that one night. But he also ordered Crowley to stay. His mind felt fuzzy after that but he  _ resisted _ .  _ He _ was in control. This wasn't a trick, right?

Right?

__________

Aziraphale had been waiting for Crowley for some time now. He felt wonderful, absolutely full of energy. He couldn't just let two pints go to waste and they were so warm and perfect, so absolutely  _ fresh. _ Not as fresh as Ms.Peregrine had given him but close enough. 

He could get used to this. 

He hummed when he heard a knock at the door, slipping from his spot on the couch. He opened it and grinned only to have his expression deflate at seeing an odd man. 

"I'm sorry, but the store is closed for the time being."

"Not here for a book."

The man straightened his coat and stood tall. 

"I am Sergeant Shadwell and I'm here to inform you of some-"

He leaned in closer, bringing a hand up as his voice lowered. 

"-nefarious beings in the area."

Aziraphale was just staring at this clearly insane man. And it seemed Mr.Shadwell had a short amount of patience. 

"A vampire. That tall man that visits often. Suspicious man, that one."

Aziraphale had to scrunch his lips and bite them to keep from laughing. Crowley? A vampire? Well, it was lovely knowing humans were still absolute  _ sheit _ at hunting them. 

"Re-"

He cleared his throat. 

"Really? I'll be sure to keep an eye on him then. Don't need any-"

He had to swallow down a breath to keep his amusement down. Breathe,  _ breathe _ .

"-any nasty creatures about."

Mr.Shadwell gave a nod and pulled out a card, offering it to him. 

"Good man, now, if you find out he really  _ is _ one, give a call. I'll get him out of your hair."

Aziraphale took the card, planning on tossing it away the moment he got back inside. 

"Thank you, I'll call if I need help. Have a good evening Sergeant."

With that he shut the front door, locked it, and shook his head. Why oh why did hunters always make him laugh so much? Why were they always so stupid? Why in the  _ world _ did they think  _ Crowley _ was a vampire?! 

Aziraphale finally broke down laughing, leaning against the door and letting himself go. He could feel a wetness in his eyes as his belly heaved, the lack of breath only hindering the noises he could make. 

Crowley? A vampire?! 

Never.

__________

  
  


When Crowley finally knocked on the front door he was still a bit nervous. He needed answers but he didn't want them. He truly didn't want them because if he got them then what if Aziraphale asked  _ him _ something and found out and- 

"Crowley, come in. I just had the most amusing run in with a stranger!"

Aziraphale was absolutely beaming and he looked good, better than he had yesterday. Much more energetic- maybe he shouldn't bring it up. 

"Come in, come in. My goodness you won't believe this nonsense."

Aziraphale was absolutely beaming, showing off his perfect teeth. And his teeth looked normal. 

Crowley stepped inside, still so torn up inside. But he could try to keep it together, keep the questions down. 

"What happened?"

Crowley decided to humor him as he moved to sit on the couch. He settled into a wide legged slouch the moment he sat down, Aziraphale remaining standing as he started talking. His hands were having a field day as he spoke. 

"Well, I was in the shop waiting for you- sitting in that very spot actually, when I heard a knock at the door."

Aziraphale clasped his hands together and grinned before shaking his head and letting his hands do whatever again. 

"And so I thought it was you, I answered it without checking the window and it was an older gentleman."

Aziraphale cleared his throat of a laugh and raised his hands a bit as he took a deep calming breath. Crowley was just watching his excited Angel, trying to focus on his story instead of his own thoughts. 

"And he says, this daft man, he says he's a Sergeant. And, I can't see how someone can be this dense, but he said  _ you _ were a vampire! A-" 

He took on a mocking tone. 

"-  _ nefarious being _ ."

Aziraphale had to take in another breath to keep himself from laughing. He could do this. He could tell a story without ruining it. 

"So then he hands me this card and- well- look at it!" 

Aziraphale holds it out and Crowley takes it, honestly not sure how he should feel about all of this. How is it funny? Some look thinking he's a vampire and oh wow that is definitely a Microsoft paint drawing of a bat with X's over its eyes.

"So I tell him I'll call if I find out you are one, which I  _ know _ is complete and utter insanity, and he leaves and I could have sworn I was laughing for ten minutes after! I couldn't even move from the door!"

Aziraphale wiped at his eyes for a second as he tried to compose himself. Oh that had been  _ difficult _ . 

"So some loon thinks I'm a vampire?"

Aziraphale gave a quick little nod, finally realizing Crowley wasn't amused in the slightest. Oh, but it was funny? Wasn't it? Ah, no. It wouldn't be. No context. 

"It was um… silly of me to laugh at the poor man, but um… is- is everything alright?"

Crowley let out a long sigh as he held the card back out to his Angel. Was everything alright? No, it wasn't. On top of being concerned with what his boyfriend was, if they were even going to stay together if he found out, Crowley now had a lion thinking he was a creature of the night- the wrong one.

"Tickety-Boo." 

He gave a faint smile at that, his voice having quite a bit of air in it. He definitely didn't sound fine. 

"Crowley…"

Oh he did  _ not _ like that tone. He sighed as Aziraphale moved over to him, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. Of course he would pick up on that. Always got caught up in the now but in the after, he was quite receptive.

"What's wrong?"

Crowley slipped his arms around Aziraphale, pulling him down until he was sitting on Crowley's lap. Aziraphale readjusted himself to get a bit more comfortable though his gaze never left those eyes. Crowley wasn't looking at him though, his gaze was always off. He couldn't look Aziraphale in the eyes. 

"... Nothing important."

Aziraphale ran a hand sweetly over Crowley's cheek before one found its way in his hair. Crowley shut his eyes as that hand began to stroke through it, effectively making him into a puddle. 

"Dear, may I have you on my lap instead?"

Crowley hummed and nodded, Aziraphale getting up only to claim the spot right beside Crowley. And then he had a lap full of tall dark and handsome.

Aziraphale ran his hands down Crowley back and neck before the man just leaned down and curled up on him. Aziraphale let out a long sigh, moving a hand to continue messing up that once styled hair. He wasn't sure why he loved doing that so much.

"Crowley, you never act like this…"

Crowley let out a huff, shutting his eyes. It felt nice to just sit and be pampered, held in a warm embrace. And then there was a blanket around them. Aziraphale was too sweet. 

_ He can't be one _ .

"Please tell me what's wrong, my love."

Crowley felt a warmth at that new nickname(?). Or was it a proclamation. Whatever it was had him wanting to melt even farther into his Angel, shower him in love and attention. 

"If my job is illegal, which I'm not saying it is… Why did you get a package?"

Crowley finally asked, not daring to look up. He grit his teeth when he felt hands still in his hair. 

_ Please don't do anything. Don't throw me out. Don't hate me. _

"Special diet."

Crowley swallowed thickly. To be honest? In a sense… maybe.

"Diet?"

Crowley repeated, licking his lips. He personally had a special diet. One he had to have specifically for every single full moon but that diet did not consist of  _ human blood _ .

"Mmhmm…"

Crowley swallowed thickly. And then he was finally pulling away to look Aziraphale in the eyes. 

"Please tell me you aren't part of that cult."

Aziraphale raised a brow. 

"Cult..?"

Crowley let out a long sigh. He'd decided there's no way in hell Aziraphale could be part of  _ that _ theory. And a cult was far more plausible.

"Yes, a cult. You know, human blood sacrifices and creepy things that go bump in the night?"

Aziraphale was giving him a weird look now. 

"I can assure you I am  _ not _ part of a cult."

"But I just delivered you blood! What else could that mean? And I have to do it for all the other pee...ple…"

Crowley calmed down when Aziraphale slipped back in control of his mind. Oh, the poor thing. 

Aziraphale stroked a hand through his hair before leaning forward and kissing him. The response was lethargic but there. He pulled back and ran a thumb over those soft lips. 

"Crowley, I'm not part of a cult. And I'm not evil. I'm… I just need that blood."

"Why?"

The question was a whisper, Crowley's lax expression somehow twisted in confusion and concern. 

"Because I do."

And then Crowley's hands found their way to his shoulders, the man slowly gaining control of himself yet again. Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut when Crowley forced control. He'd never done it painfully before. 

Crowley could only stare at him, eyes wide now. Yes, that was definitely. Now that he was thinking about it. Oh no.

"You outlived them, that's why…"

Crowley swallowed thickly, Aziraphale deflating beneath him. His expression softened into a defeated one, refusing to open his eyes. He couldn't stand to look at Crowley right now. The horror, the fear. 

"And you keep getting in my head! Why? I can remember this one, you were just trying to help, but what about the other times? Trying to make me stay and- I don't even know what you did before that!"

"I'm sorry."

Aziraphale's voice was just a whisper while Crowley's was frantic. 

"And this is why- your curse? This  _ is _ your curse isn't it? Having to drink  _ blood _ and outliving everyone!"

He'd figured it out, and in record time too. 

He was so shocked, so horribly shocked and not sure what to think but he just couldn't bring himself to get off of Aziraphale's lap. And that expression of defeat- were those tears. No no  _ nonono. _

Crowley gently wiped them away, trying to smooth through Aziraphale's curly hair to soothe him. 

"It's okay, though. Really I… I don't mind."

Aziraphale furrowed his brows, finally looking up into Crowley's eyes. 

"Please forget me. Please…"

Crowley could feel him trying to take control again, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. Aziraphale didn't want to lose him. He didn't want to turn him or hurt him or hurt himself. The idiot would prefer to live alone than…

"I told you not to say that, didn't I?"

Crowley's voice was firm now, gently bringing his forehead to rest against his Angel's. He finally  _ finally _ had the one he loved and he'd been trying to manipulate Crowley to leave. He could feel the love, the warmth, but Aziraphale just insisted upon hurting himself. 

"I still love you."

"You shouldn't."

Crowley grit his teeth at that, slamming their mouths together. He pushed Aziraphale back into the couch, hugging him tightly as tears slipped down his own cheeks. Even if he was a vampire, even if he thought they were disgusting and terrifying, he didn't care about that right now.

Aziraphale was  _ his _ . All his. And he would love the man until his dying breath.

Crowley pulled away, his glasses askew now. Aziraphale could see the true hue and found himself truly enchanted by it. Tears continued to slip down his face as he reached up to readjust them, making them more secure. 

"I don't care what you are, got it? I love you. And you love me, right?"

Aziraphale gave a nod, whispering that he did in fact love Crowley. 

"Then let's be happy together! I'm tired of this- this crying nonsense! You won't hurt me and-"

_ Now's your chance! _

"-I love you so much!"

_Fuck!_

Aziraphale rubbed at his own face, sniffling hard as he tried to compose himself. Crowley wiped at his own eyes before kissing Aziraphale on the forehead. 

"Stop messing with my head, stop trying to make me forget you, and let me love you!"

Aziraphale winced at the near yell before he was captured in another kiss. Far more passionate, far more loving and filled with oh so much  _ need _ . 

"I love you-" 

He spoke as he gasped for breath. 

"-so much."

Crowley deepened the kiss, holding Aziraphale close. Hands gripped him back as his Angel made a decision. He gasped when Aziraphale pulled away, pulling him in close and burying his face in Crowley's chest. 

Crowley panted as he pet down Aziraphale's hair, down his neck and back. He could feel the man sobbing against him, succumbing to whatever thoughts were going on in that mind of his. So old, having been through so much. He needed to find a way for that pain to stop. 

"L-Love you too C-Crowley…"

Crowley smiled at that soft sob, continuing to pet down that coat. He slipped his hands beneath it after a bit, wanting so badly to pet the smooth flesh beneath. So soft, so warm and squishable. 

_________

  
  


"So you aren't scared of me?"

Crowley grinned at that. He was currently lying naked in Aziraphale's bed with him, both of them having had quite a bit of fun to make up from the pain of earlier. 

"Terrified, actually. You might kiss me again."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and pulled Crowley into a deep kiss. When he pulled away he huffed, brows furrowed. 

"I'm being  _ serious _ ."

"How can I be scared of you? You're  _ soft _ . Still can't believe you're a vampire. I think I'd make a good one, personally."

The look of absolute horror on Aziraphale's face had Crowley reconsidering his jest.

"What with the… dark clothes… and all…"

He swallowed thickly and then it seemed a fire ignited in Aziraphale, his expression shifting to something that looked oh so wrong on his face.

Rage.

"I will  _ never _ turn you, Crowley."

_ Not like you can. _

"Don't ever ask me. Don't  _ ever _ ask anyone else. I will  _ kill _ anyone if they  _ dare _ try to turn you."

Crowley could feel his cock twitch back to life with just how protective Aziraphale was being, how  _ firm _ .

"Will you bite me?"

"Crowley!"

"What? I'm curious…"

Aziraphale flopped onto his back and buried his face in his hands. 

"I don't want to be a vampire, Angel. Promise."

Having to drink only  _ blood _ . What a disgusting thing and so much food one couldn't dine on… 

He gently took Aziraphale's wrists and moved them aside, looking him in the eyes. Even in the dark, both of them could see one another so clearly. 

"Alright…"

Aziraphale accepted that and Crowley released him, deciding to prop his head up with his hands behind it. Nice and relaxing. 

"So… would you bite me? I like it. Not enough to draw blood but…"

He glanced over to Aziraphale. 

"I like it rough."

Aziraphale finally realized someone had been turned on by his snapping. Ah, well, he needed to indulge Crowley in that more often. 

"You are a sadist."

"Masochist. Sadists cause pain. I thought you read books?"

Aziraphale let out a long sigh and sat up. 

"I  _ do _ read books. Just not… those."

Crowley shrugged and wiggled his hips a bit, even if he knew Aziraphale couldn't see- wait. 

"... Can you see me right now?"

"Yes, and you look ravishing."

Crowley opened his mouth but shut it, furrowing his brows. And then he was looking Aziraphale in the eyes. 

"And I feel as though you can see me as well. What with the light sensitivity, I'm not surprised. And your eyes are beautiful…"

Crowley quickly turned away from him, face exploding in heat. 

"They're not!"

Aziraphale sighed and moved closer, running a hand down Crowley's side. Crowley uncurled as that hand continued to pet, a wash of warm breath at the nape of his neck causing him to shiver. 

"Beautiful, just like the rest of you."

Crowley gasped when he felt teeth on the space between his shoulder and neck, biting just the  _ right _ spot. A loud moan slipped from his lips and Aziraphale began to slowly stroke him. 

"My dear boy, you are such a needy thing…"

Before Crowley could respond he was being bitten again. Aziraphale's teeth were surprisingly blunt, Crowley expected at least the k-9's to be sharp but no. Everything just added pressure and by  _ God _ it felt good!

"Come now, onto your front… there's a good boy."

Aziraphale's voice was a purr as he shifted Crowley back into his favorite position. Why the man enjoyed it from behind so much was a mystery, well, until he realized how much easier it was to bite that spot from here, pull that hair, nip those ears. 

When Crowley came for the last time that night he collapsed. His breathing was hard and ragged, his head was spinning, and all he knew was that he was here with Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale slowly pulled out and lied down on the bed beside Crowley, pulling him close. He was careful to smooth over the ache of pulling that hair, the bruises all over that canvas of a neck. Crowley curled up into him, shivering in bliss. Aziraphale hummed in approval, pulling a blanket over them to keep him nice and warm. 

"You did so well, love…"

Aziraphale whispered, kissing him atop his head. 

"Absolutely beautiful, the best I have ever had."

Crowley's hands found their way to Aziraphale's sides and gripped on the soft squish he loved so much. Aziraphale sighed out in bliss, continuing to love on his boyfriend. 

They would eventually bathe, Aziraphale carrying Crowley to the tub again and washing him. He truly did love aftercare and this night he'd actually broken the man. Not so much breaking as fucking him so hard his brain couldn't function correctly, but it was still fun. 

And the best part was that he got to fall asleep with Crowley curled up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I didn't feel like writing smut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is curious. Very curious.
> 
> Aziraphale is an absolute tease that knows how to read people like his books.

In the morning Aziraphale was expecting to have Crowley snap out of his loving daze to finally regain his sanity. His " _ Angel _ " was nothing more than an abomination, something that didn't deserve love. 

He wasn't sure if he felt relief or pain when he found his arms empty that morning, the sheets not even warm where Crowley had been. Of course he would leave. At least Aziraphale wouldn't have to worry on Crowley longing for him still, he left on his own. And it would be easier to forget him now. 

Aziraphale let out a long sigh as he slipped from the bed and began his morning routine. He turned on his mirror, literally a screen that would display what a small camera caught. He loved technology sometimes but seeing himself right now was more of a pain. 

He finished up in there, shutting the mirror off, and went on his way downstairs. Or he would have had the sight in the kitchen not stopped him. Crowley was just lounging in a chair, a mug of coffee in one hand. He looked entirely a mess, hair everywhere and hand brushed, his clothing all wrinkled- he didn't even button up his pants! Good Lord what was he doing?

But he was here. And Aziraphale could feel a warmth in his heart. Crowley really hadn't left. He truly did love him and hadn't snapped out of some lovestruck daze. The poor man really was so lost.

"Morning…"

Crowley glanced up from his coffee, giving Aziraphale a soft smile. 

The response was a broad one, Aziraphale closing the distance between them to kiss Crowley on the temple. 

"Good morning, my dear."

Crowley relaxed a bit at that, clearly having been stressed over something. He looked up to Aziraphale and gently pulled him down for a proper kiss. He tasted of the coffee he'd made, bitter and black without a hint of help. Still, Aziraphale found himself kissing deeper, hands roaming over his love's back. 

Crowley pulled away after a bit, giving him a slight smirk. 

"Now it's a good morning."

Aziraphale stood tall, a soft smile on his face. He had a somewhat dreamy look in his eyes, just looking down at the one he loved. 

"I didn't want to leave to get breakfast until you woke up."

Right, he didn't actually have any food here. Nothing substantial at least. 

"Ah, give me a moment and I'll get dressed- is it alright if I join you?"

Crowley took a long sip from his coffee before setting the mug down. 

"I was planning on going home to get something else on. I don't like wearing dirty clothes, Angel."

Aziraphale hummed at that, giving a small nod. And then an idea popped in his head. Oh, but that was such a frivolous use of his- wasn't everything a frivolous use? 

Crowley shut his eyes as he felt another kiss, this one on his cheek. And then Aziraphale was murmuring something beneath his breath, a firm hand on his back. Crowley went rigid at this, not sure what his boyfriend (yes very much so now) was doing.

Well, until his clothes all readjusted themselves at once. Wrinkles gone, any stains gone, and they were even warm like they'd just come out of the dryer. 

"There. Nice and clean."

Aziraphale gave him another kiss before slipping from the room, leaving Crowley with a dumbstruck look on his face and a death grip on his coffee. 

Holy shit.

__________

"How did you do that?"

The two had settled down in a small cafe not too far from Aziraphale's shop, one that knew the man's order. Always the same. 

"Do what?"

Crowley motioned to himself, to his  _ clean _ clothes. 

"The whole cleaning thing."

"A bit of magic."

Aziraphale hummed, taking a small sip from his favorite tea here. He was thankful the curse allowed him to at least indulge in liquids other than blood. 

"I get that but how? Was it what you said? What did you say anyway?"

Aziraphale felt his face heat a bit and he lowered his drink. 

"It was more of… when I speak it helps me concentrate on what I'm doing. I don't have to but it keeps me focused."

"So what did you say?"

_ Relax for me, my love, for I will remove all hardships from your life and replace them with my care. _

"Nothing important."

"Uhuh…"

Crowley didn't quite believe that but he would accept it. And then his food came out. It was a massive plate filled with the largest omelette on the menu. And he'd had the thing packed with double everything. 

He plucked up his fork and began cutting up a small piece, Aziraphale unable to keep his eyes off the massive meal. He never could understand how so much could fit in such a lithe body.

As Crowley ate, Aziraphale found himself staring at his boyfriend. How couldn't he? He was absolutely stunning, even if his manners weren't the best. He ate rather quickly, not even caring to savor the food. But who was he to tell the man how to eat or what to do. 

Crowley could tell Aziraphale was eyeing him, everyone in the cafe could clearly see it. He could feel a slight heat on his cheeks but chose to ignore it in favor of finishing off his food. He wiped his mouth when done and sipped on his coffee, actually having creamer and what not in it now. He only needed that bitterness to truly wake up in the mornings.

"Are you always going to stare at me?"

Crowley asked, really hoping he didn't have food in his teeth now. 

Aziraphale hummed, sitting up a bit higher in his spot. Ah, he did tend to do that. Habit. Bad bad habit.

"Sorry, I'll-"

"It's not a bad thing, just curious what you're thinking."

Crowley took a sip of his coffee, Aziraphale giving a soft smile. What was he thinking? That he wanted to run his fingers through that perfect hair. How he longed to steal those lips again, to gently pet that perfect face, to hold him close, to  _ smell _ him and- oh there was just too much to list!

"Only… admiring you, is all."

Yes, that was definitely the right word. And it had Crowley a bit flustered too. How precious.

"So, want to…"

Crowley ran a hand through his hair as he thought over what they  _ could _ do. They already used to spend so much time together. What else was there? What would suffice as a date?

"Do anything?"

Aziraphale smiled, the waiter coming over to put down the check. Before Crowley could think of doing anything Aziraphale had taken the paper and handed his card to the lovely woman. 

And then his attention returned to Crowley. And he looked personally attacked honestly. 

"You use cards? I thought you- but you never had a card reader in your shop!"

Aziraphale smiled and gave a soft shrug, waiting for the waiter to come back. She returned shortly and he scribbled on it, pocketing his card and turning the check over so Crowley couldn't see. 

"What? I don't actually want to sell my books."

Crowley raised a brow. 

"Then why have a book shop?"

Aziraphale stood from his spot and held out a hand, assisting Crowley up. He leaned in and gave a peck on the cheek, whispering. 

"Appearances are everything, my dear."

With that he grinned and began leading Crowley out. 

"Does a walk in the park sound alright?"

Crowley was even more confused now. The cloud cover was supposed to break up in the next few hours and it would be horribly sunny. Why would he want to go out? Wouldn't it burn him?

"Might want sunscreen for that."

Aziraphale gave a nod. Yes, sunscreen would be a fantastic idea if they were going to stay out for some time. 

Once they made their way to the street, Aziraphale began walking them back to his home. 

"Angel, Park's the other way."

"You wanted sunscreen, I have some at home. And, I hate to be a bother, but it  _ is _ a long walk from here…"

Oh, he wanted a ride. That was doable. Very doable. 

Before long they got back to the shop, Aziraphale making his way upstairs to snag a bottle of sunscreen. Such a unique substance, he tried it before but it did nothing to stop the burn in his flesh. Luckily his heavy clothing helped and his hair was mostly unaffected. 

Limiting exposure was the best option. 

He returned downstairs and offered it to Crowley who gave him an odd look. 

"Does it even work for you?"

Aziraphale blinked. Wha-?

"No? Why?"

Crowley let out a long sigh. Either he knew nothing about vampires, an absolute lie, or Aziraphale was a moron. 

"The sun burns, doesn't it? And why do you have a day schedule? Shouldn't you be awake at night?"

Slow realization went across Aziraphale's face, his smile disappearing. Oh… Well, they had some clearing up to do. 

"We have quite a bit discuss, don't we?"

Aziraphale's soft smile returned, patient and filled with love. 

Crowley blinked before sighing out and plopping on a nearby loveseat. He sprawled out, slouching and getting as comfortable as he could. He had the feeling they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. 

Aziraphale settled down on the couch beside it, sitting prim and proper as per usual. 

"Crowley, my dear, I am… oh how to put this…"

He thought for a bit before giving a somewhat uneasy smile. 

"I am one of the first vampires to ever exist. I um.. most things that bother younglings, sunlight or garlic- though it tastes horrid- don't bother me anymore. I do burn in the sun but it's slow, like a sunburn."

Crowley gave a nod. 

"How old are you?"

Aziraphale looked down at his lap at that question. He was skirting around exacts for a reason. 

"Old enough. And, you asked why I have a day schedule. Appearances are everything and I… I really don't like how everything is closed at night so I swapped my schedule. Quite a few of us do this."

Crowley nodded, wishing he had something to drink now. He was going to need it. 

"Why do you have a book store?"

"Appearances. I try not to sell anything- except the decoy books."

Crowley raised a brow. 

"So, what was mine then?"

Aziraphale felt his face heat a bit and looked down at his lap. Ah yes, that one. The one he specifically bought, the  _ ones _ he specifically bought to ensure Crowley's return. Those books. 

Crowley could see the growing blush on Aziraphale's face and couldn't help but grin. 

"You got them for me, didn't you?"

Aziraphale sighed and gave a defeated nod. 

"You really did love me for a while… 'least now I know why you didn't say anything."

Crowley nudged Aziraphale's foot with his own, getting the man's attention. 

"Glad I was right the whole time."

Aziraphale's lips became a fine line as his blush intensified. Was he that obvious? Really? He was trying to hide it and keep to himself so badly. 

"So, what else can you do? Besides magi- teeth. Can I see your teeth?"

Aziraphale's body went rigid at the excitement in Crowley's voice. And then he was slipping from the loveseat and kneeling down in front of him-!

"Wh-Why my teeth?"

Aziraphale was looking Crowley in the eyes now. He was so curious, so full of life. 

"Is that too personal?"

Crowley's excitement died down and Aziraphale was quick to put a hand on his shoulder to keep him there. 

"No, no, I don't usually show them off… I haven't even… have I?"

Aziraphale shook his head and shut his eyes. A deep inhale and he looked back in Crowley's eyes. 

Crowley was staring intently as Aziraphale opened his mouth, showing off incredibly human teeth. And they were so dull! He moved in a bit closer only to jump back when nearly every single tooth shot out into perfectly white knives. 

Aziraphale shut his mouth, lips scrunching shut at the reaction. Crowley was quick to move back on his knees and reach up to gently brush a hand over his Angel's cheek. 

"Wasn't expecting that! Open up, I know you won't bite."

Aziraphale furrowed his brows, slowly moving his lips so Crowley could see. Crowley was in absolute awe, a hand remaining on Aziraphale's cheek. 

"Can you even talk right now?"

"Ish difficult…"

Crowley swallowed thickly at that soft voice coming from those fangs. He would never believe this to be possible if he weren't seeing it with his own eyes. 

Aziraphale's breathing was shallow as Crowley examined him. He couldn't sense any fear and his love was clearly curious. He furrowed his brows when a thumb gently pushed a lip up, Crowley losing himself in curiosity. 

"This is incredible…" 

He took his hand back, blushing a bit when he realized what he'd been doing. Aziraphale shut his mouth entirely, running his tongue over where that thumb had intruded. His teeth returned to his full human façade and he let out a long sigh. 

"I believe the day is about to turn into a bit of… mutual exploration?"

Crowley looked up into those blue eyes, the faint recollection of them shifting to red at the back of his mind. Yes, mutual exploration. They definitely weren't leaving the bedroom today. 

"But I look normal? I'm not muscular or have any birth marks or anything." 

Aziraphale hummed and leaned forward, giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

"I will never push you to something you do not want, my dear." 

Crowley's face colored even more and he cleared his throat. He  _ wanted _ to get naked and show off his body but he was positive Aziraphale had been with people far better than himself. Maybe a buff young man or a sexy woman or something. He felt a bit inadequate compared to those thoughts of what his Angel could bed. 

"Ngk…"

He  _ wanted _ to! 

Aziraphale pet down his cheek at that soft, stressed noise. Another little kiss and he was gently leading Crowley up off his knees to his feet. Crowley kept his gaze off of Aziraphale, though a hand gently guided him to meet a gentle blue gaze. 

"You are perfect, Crowley. I don't believe I have ever met a man as alluring as you."

Crowley's face colored more and Aziraphale gave him a warm smile. 

"Did I forget to mention how adorable you are as well?"

" _ Angel!" _

Crowley huffed and looked away, face on fire now. Aziraphale far too easily caught onto a certain someone's need for praise and planned on abusing it quite often. 

He hushed his sweet, slipping his arms around the taller man. He nuzzled into Crowley's neck, hearing his breath hitch. No need to be nervous, and there would never be a need for fear. 

"I love everything about your body, your mind…" 

Aziraphale began, trailing his hands down Crowley's back. 

"I love how you shiver at my touch, the little bumps that form… How your body fits so well with mine." 

Crowley felt like his face was on fire, Aziraphale's hot whispers doing wonders for him. He tensed when a hand found his ass, giving it a small squeeze. 

"I love how squeezeable this is…"

"Angel, please…!"

He wasn't sure how much of this he could take. He hugged Aziraphale tightly, eyes screwed shut. He huffed at the soft chuckle, the warm air tickling his neck. 

"And how flustered you get. My dearest, how can I not love you? All of you? I long to run my hands through your hair, to always touch, to bring you pleasure and peace and be everything for you."

Crowley bit his bottom lip, wishing his pants weren't so tight. 

"You are my love, my world-"

"Angel!"

"And I would do anything for you."

Crowley melted against him as Aziraphale began peppering his neck in kisses. Gentle, sweet and hot. His head was spinning and he wanted nothing more than to fuck until he couldn't feel his legs anymore. 

"Would you still like to explore, my love?"

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale and pushed him back, pulling him close to smash their lips together in a desperate kiss. Aziraphale hummed into it, running his hands sweetly down Crowley's back. When Crowley pulled away, Aziraphale had a knowing little smile on his face. 

"You're going to kill me with all of this."

Aziraphale pet through his hair, his smile growing just the slightest bit. 

"Oh, hush. Follow me to bed. We have more fun ahead of us- if you want to."

"God, fuck yes. I do. You can't just  _ tease _ me and-" 

"Oh, but I can."

Aziraphale grinned, leaning in close to Crowley's ear. 

"And I will ."

The soft nip had Crowley nearly losing his balance, Aziraphale quick to take his hands and guide him upstairs. Aziraphale had plans for a fun little day of bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> = v = 
> 
> I'll eventually work on the next chapter~<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is weird.
> 
> Crowley is curious.

Crowley found himself thoroughly fucked, body aching in the best of ways. Aziraphale was lying next to him on his side, a hand gently petting over his love's nude form. He was absolutely exhausted from that bout of fun and even with Aziraphale pampering him with a bath- he really liked how Aziraphale did that- he felt like jello.

He had his eyes shut, an arm over his face as that hand continued to idly stroke and love over whatever flesh his Angel decided to bless. 

"You're good at that."

Aziraphale hummed, giving a small pout. 

"Just good? I thought with all that begging-" 

"Great! Fantastic! The best I've ever had!"

Aziraphale's humming sounded more approving now as he moved in to give his cheek a small kiss. 

"I would hope so."

Crowley let his hand slip down to his chest, giving Aziraphale his best angry look while his eyes were shut. 

"You are  _ horrible _ ."

"I thought I was an Angel."

Aziraphale had a smug little grin on his face, more than happy to play these games with his love. 

"A devil in sheep's clothing. A true bastard."

Crowley huffed, turning his head away. Aziraphale's smile turned to a pout again as he plucked up those glasses from his nightstand. He gently slipped them over his love's eyes and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Do you really think that of me…?"

That soft voice, the way it shifted and was almost hurt- Crowley grit his teeth and turned over. He let out a harsh huff, looking Aziraphale in the eyes. 

"No, but you're acting like one! What with all your-" 

He moved his hand in a circle. 

"- expertise in here!"

Aziraphale's pout grew and Crowley wasn't sure how he could smooth this over or if he even should. Aziraphale really was torturing him in here. 

"I could pretend not to know as much?"

Crowley let out a long sigh and rubbed at his eyes with a single hand beneath his glasses. Ugh, this  _ man _ . 

"Just drop it. I don't- it's fun but I feel…"

Aziraphale's expression softened and he slipped his arms around Crowley, gently pulling him close. 

"I can assure you every moment with you is the best I have ever experienced, be it intimate or out in town."

He gave Crowley's forehead a kiss and felt him deflate. Good, get that stress out. 

"... You mean that…? Even with… what about the other ones?"

Aziraphale shut his eyes, deciding that hiding his face in a soft puff of red hair was the best course of action. A deep inhale and he was slowly calming down. He didn't like thinking of them, of the past. Of what would eventually happen to Crowley. 

_ But there are ways of keeping him. _

He shoved that thought  _ right _ out the window, body tensing a bit. How could he even consider that?! 

"M'sorry… shouldn't have asked…"

"No."

Aziraphale took in another breath, petting down Crowley's back. 

"You have a right to be curious."

He pulled the blankets around them, his hand continuing to pet oh so gently down Crowley's back. 

"I force myself to forget most everything about them. I remember the joy, but I… their names… their faces."

Aziraphale's hand stilled as he thought back a bit harder on what he'd had before. 

"They both lived full lives. The first I didn't think of… that I was truly immortal. So I found another to be with and they lived another full life and since then I've vowed to never-" 

Aziraphale took in a sharp breath of air as he felt Crowley hug him tightly. 

"... Never hurt myself like that again… to… to lose another." 

Crowley glanced up at him, guilt eating him alive. He should have never asked. 

"Why didn't you turn them?"

Aziraphale slowly breathed in before letting it free. 

"Why would I want anyone I love to go through this? I… if I don't drink, if I go without blood for an extended period of time, I lose control. I can't… and younglings have  _ no _ control for the first few years! I've seen so many people die around me, how could I even think of- and if I do that  _ other _ method then they'll just be my- no. Never."

Aziraphale huffed and hugged Crowley tighter, so much swimming in his mind now. 

"Angel, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. And don't  _ ever _ ask me to change you."

Crowley started to pet down Aziraphale's side, his fingers idly tracing over a few stretch marks down below. He loved how they felt beneath his touch, and Aziraphale seemed to like the gentleness of it. 

"I don't want to be a vampire."

Aziraphale huffed at that. It wasn't firm enough for his liking but no one would dare touch  _ his _ human. 

"And you never will be."

The two stayed curled up close together until Crowley couldn't stand the sticky feeling of skin on skin. He gently pushed Aziraphale away, his Angel allowing him to slip away. 

Aziraphale looked Crowley over, or what he could see of what was poking out of the blankets. Handsome face still wracked with guilt, his hair gone wild, hickeys all over his neck and chest. If the guilt went away he would truly be admiring his love. 

"Would you like to go back to our little explorations?"

Aziraphale tried, wanting so badly to touch and soothe his love. Crowley looked over, his brows furrowed as he thought. And then he was giving a small nod. 

"Good, now, I know you are very curious of me so if you would like to touch me first I would enjoy it greatly."

Crowley could hear a bit of excitement in that voice and even if he felt horrible for bringing up something so personal on a fit if jealousy, it was contagious. 

Aziraphale slipped from beneath the blankets and snapped his fingers, the lights turning on all the way. They'd been dimmed for their fun, though Crowley refused to open his eyes at the time. 

He lied down on his back and slipped his hands behind his head, a blissful little smile on his face. Distractions, especially ones like this, were fantastic. He just needed to get a smile on that face again. 

Crowley looked him from head to toe, gaze freezing at the massive gashes on Aziraphale's right leg. They were clearly old wounds, scars that had healed over. He didn't even  _ feel _ them when he'd touched before. 

He swallowed thickly as he moved forward, gently trailing a finger down one of the gashes. Aziraphale's serene expression turned to one of exasperation. He just wanted a happy moment here! 

"What happened…?"

"I didn't  _ want _ to. But my vote wasn't enough and-!"

Oh he was getting ahead of himself but he was still  _ so  _ angry over what they had done. He took in a deep breath and sat up, looking down at his leg. Crowley seemed so concerned now. Why couldn't he get a moment of peace?! Did he just have to spill his heart and soul right now to never have another bump in the road ruining their mood?!

"A war. An old one. One I did  _ not _ agree to and one I was lucky to survive."

Aziraphale's voice was short, firm. Anger was controlling the tone. 

"It looks like…"

"It is. And yes, they exist as well. The tele doesn't do them justice." 

Crowley looked over the clear as day bite and claw marks on Aziraphale's leg. Faded with time and healing but still oh so visible. He remembered hearing about that war, about the slaughter, about what happened to his people and what happened to so many vampires. 

"But, not to worry. I wouldn't dare let one touch you. Same with my own kind."

He sighed and reached out, gently running a hand through Crowley's hair. So soft, and the way the man always leaned into it was precious. 

"So you hate them?"

"No. They are cursed as I am, just differently. At least they can die after having a full life. What a blessing that must be."

Crowley gave a small nod, moving closer. Maybe he could ask more questions this way? He had his chance. 

"Do you know anything about the one that did this?"

Aziraphale sighed and shook his head, bowing it and shutting his eyes. That memory was still so fresh in his mind. Those glowing gold eyes, the fangs, that coarse hair, blood and ash slipping from the beast's maw. 

"No. Nothing. Just that I killed it- him. Broke his neck." 

He swallowed thickly before looking back at Crowley. And the man seemed so torn up for some reason. The subject of war was sensitive for most so he chalked it down as such. 

"I didn't want to fight, but I had to."

Aziraphale looked down at his leg and shifted it a bit before sitting forward and kissing Crowley on the forehead. 

"Why did everyone else want to fight?"

Aziraphale sat back, looking Crowley in the eyes. 

"Because vampires have a superiority complex. I… have it at times but that's why I try to remain humble."

Crowley nodded and looked back to Aziraphale's leg. He hesitated before moving a hand forward, fingers tracing over the claw marks. Perfect size to be his own. Fangs were a bit smaller than his, though. 

"Would you ever be friends with one?"

Aziraphale gave a nervous little laugh, averting his gaze. Would he ever- what a silly question!

"I would be far too scared to even consider- no. Heavens no. I'm petrified of them!"

Aziraphale looked back to Crowley who didn't seem to find that amusing in the slightest. He cleared his throat and pulled the blanket over his leg, effectively hiding the wounds. 

"Ah, well, good thing I'll never have to come across one. Right? I can always smell them and, my goodness, how they stink."

Crowley's frown grew the slightest bit before he forced a small smile. 

"Smell like dogs, yeah?"

"Exactly like dogs! But always damp dogs, even with perfumes and- I can't stand that smell. Even going by the groomers down the street makes me uneasy."

Crowley gave him a small pat on the leg, mind made up. He could never tell Aziraphale about himself, even if it meant making elaborate lies. He was positive the man was too dense to truly catch on but still. 

"What do you think of them? From the movies and books, I'm sure you've seen or read something."

Crowley gave a weak smile, shutting his eyes. 

"Cursed like you, yeah... Some born into it, never able to live a normal life. Every full moon losing control- hurting everyone. Sad life, really. Long and full but is it really?"

Aziraphale didn't like the tone Crowley was using. 

"Your lot probably should have wiped them all out."

"Crowley! They aren't  _ that _ bad, just- I mean they can't be that bad. There have been so few reports of rogue wolves or any of the sort in so long. They don't deserve to die, I just don't want them anywhere near me is all."

He reached out and gave Crowley a little push. 

"Have a heart, love." 

Really, wanting then all dead? Such a disgusting thought. But for some reason Crowley seemed to be smiling a bit. Such a strange,  _ strange _ man that one. 

"Let's have a look at you now. On your front, I want to see your back first."

"Haven't you seen it enough already?"

Aziraphale's face colored but Crowley did lie on his front, spreading his arms and going full starfish. 

"I don't think I will ever have enough of you…"

__________

"And how are we feeling?"

Gabriel was standing tall within his office, Ms. Peregrine sitting across from him. She looked exactly the same, acted the same, though something was off about her.

"Good."

Gabriel hummed as he looked her from head to toe. He'd never really performed one of the older methods, the more powerful ones of mind control, but this one required it. Hopefully no one would notice the little mark behind her ear. He'd chosen a butterfly, something simple that shouldn't rouse suspicion. 

"Now, are you willing to rewrite this contract for me?"

He asked, pushing the paper towards her. The woman gave a pleasant smile, taking the paper from him and folding it in half. 

"It would be my pleasure to serve, master."

Oh that absolutely  _ stroked _ his ego but it was unacceptable. 

"Ms. Peregrine, you will address me as Gabriel. As you always have. Is that understood?"

She gave a small nod, folding the paper into a neat little square. It was pocketed and she returned her attention to him. 

"As you command, Gabriel."

Gabriel rubbed at his face, annoyance written all over it. Oh how he was living how she addressed him but it was  _ wrong _ for publicity sake. 

"Ms. Peregrine, please, talk as you would before I claimed you."

The woman had a small frown on her face, brows furrowing as she tried to process what he was saying. She just couldn't understand. 

"Oh my God- just- I order you to return to the way you were  _ before _ I claimed you  _ but _ with a loyalty to  _ me _ . Got it?"

Ms. Peregrine's confused expression got worse before a spark of recollection struck her. She blinked a few times before quickly looking down at her watch- 

"Oh no, I missed the rest of my appointments! Gabriel, where is my purse? My phone? I need to inform my security I'm safe and-" 

Gabriel stopped listening to her as she went on a tangent. He plucked her purse out of one of his drawers and handed it to her, the woman snatching it and immediately making some rapid phone calls. 

That was a lot simpler than he thought it would be. And now he had the perfect business partner. Someone that would always side with him, someone that couldn't refuse him. Humans really were nothing but pawns in the span of things, tasty little pawns at that. 

"Everything should be settled now, Gabriel. But I… I think they may be suspicious of this?" 

She touched behind her ear, letting out a soft hiss at the sensitivity. Oh that was tender. 

"Tell them you decided to drink and get a tattoo."

"I will."

She gave a small nod then looked back to her purse. A few thoughts went through her mind before she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"I believe we will be the best of business associates now, Ms. Peregrine."

She smiled, looking up at him joy filling her face. 

"Thank you, Gabriel."

"You should return home now, go to your usual routine. And I'll send you an email of what I want in that new contract. Sound good?"

"It sounds perfect."

"Now off with you."

He couldn't stop grinning as she slipped from his office. All that work, all that research, and it worked so perfectly. He had his own human servant now, one that wouldn't be released until he died. And if he so wished he could add into that hex, making her immortal and his own personal snack. Such a wonderful thought, he'd definitely have to get someone researching it for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale is deathly afraid of Wolfies. And dogs make him uncomfortable. He's a moron.
> 
> Crowley is extremely thankful he found the certain herbs he did to hide his true scent. Eats some too to make sure he doesn't smell. 
> 
> Poor bean... He was so hopeful. 
> 
> And Ms. Peregrine returns~ only to be a slave to Gabriel's nefarious acts.
> 
> I actually do have plans for this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence and gore lie ahead.

"So, how did you figure out you were delivering blood?"

A few days had passed since Crowley learned so much of his boyfriend. He'd asked as many questions as he could think of. Likes, dislikes, dangers, if he could eat food, if he could get drunk or high, how strong he was. Everything that popped up was asked and Aziraphale answered, mostly, without hesitation. 

"Bag broke. Bloke loading them wasn't careful. Tried to make me forget I guess… didn' work."

Aziraphale nodded, taking a sip from his tea. How curious, Crowley could even resist other vampires! So it wasn't the love he felt- of course it wasn't. His past lives were easy to sway and manipulate. They never fought. 

"How many vampires do you deliver to?"

"Twenty three. Why?"

Aziraphale was honestly shocked by that. 23 decided to waste their money on some luxury grade blood? Well it wasn't exactly a waste, by  _ God _ it was delicious, but still. Such a waste. 

"Have any of them ever given you an issue…?"

"No? I just deliver it and leave."

Aziraphale took a sip of his tea and lowered it, looking Crowley over now. He just couldn't stop admiring the man's beauty. 

"Do you remember their names?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you."

"Fair enough."

Crowley looked at his own cup, some thoughts swimming about. He'd already asked so much but he had so much  _ more _ ! He just was filled with endless questions and Aziraphale just kept answering them for him. 

"Is there anything you like about being a vampire?"

Aziraphale lowered his drink, having to think that one over. What did he like? 

"I've been able to read more than a normal man could."

Right, he did love his books. Of course it would be about his books.

"Anything else? Can you turn into a bat? Can you fly?"

Aziraphale let out a long sigh, giving him a patient smile. And the questions continued. 

"Small animals, specifically. And I would prefer not to though if I do take the form of a flying animal then yes. I'm not good at it."

Crowley's eyes felt like they were drilling into him now. And he piqued someone's curiosity again. Wonderful. 

"Can you show me? Please? What's your favorite?"

Aziraphale finished off his tea and slipped his hand across the table, gently lacing his fingers with Crowley's. 

"My dear, I would gladly show you but it takes energy I do not have."

_ But I did have more blood than usual. I might be able to? No I should be able to. _

"Oh…"

Aziraphale cleared his throat as he thought it over. Was that a lie? 

"I could show you on your next delivery. I should have enough energy then."

Crowley made a slightly sour face at that. It sickened him imagining someone drinking blood of all things. 

"I don't like it either but I have to."

Aziraphale's voice was soft and Crowley gave his hand a small squeeze. It was rude, he knew it was rude to make those faces, but it was disgusting! He couldn't imagine kissing Aziraphale and tasting  _ blood _ on his tongue. Absolutely repulsive. 

"Will it be a Friday or Saturday visit this time, dear?"

"It should be a normal one."

Crowley took out his phone and looked through the calendar, making a soft frown. 

"But the 14th should be a Friday one. I have to take my medicine."

Aziraphale nodded, rubbing his thumb over Crowley's hand. That was just under a month from now, entirely doable. He could clear his schedule for that day. 

"I remember. Very important you take it."

Aziraphale hummed, giving Crowley that dreamy look again. Oh how he loved his human. So sweet, so unique and beautiful. He wanted to constantly touch and cuddle and kiss. He was deep down the rabbit hole with this one. 

Crowley looked down at their hands, face coloring slightly at that intense gaze. Oh, wait. 

"Are your eyes normally red?"

"No?"

Crowley looked up, tensing a bit when he saw those eyes actually were red now. 

"But I can change them to red, if you like." 

Crowley's throat felt a bit dry as he stared into them. They weren't prying into his mind this time and he could actually admire their beauty. Blood red, impossibly bright, with the edges fading to a darker hue. And the pattern inside, just the same as when his eyes were blue, caused the irises to almost  _ glow _ . It was gorgeous. 

"What do you prefer..?"

Aziraphale's eyes shifted back to that gentle blue, giving Crowley his answer. Be didn't press farther on that one. 

"Is there anything I should know about you? Or about vampires?"

Aziraphale thought for a bit, gaze shifting off of Crowley. What was important? What would he need to know? 

"... My favorite color is cream?"

Crowley cracked a broad grin at that. Really? 

"No, anything really important."

"My favorite color isn't important?"

"Angel, stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"The guilt-distraction thing. I know what you're doing."

Aziraphale sighed and shut his eyes. Fine, fine. He would try to stop doing that. He just wanted everything to stay light. 

"Something to know about vampires is how to defend yourself. Would you like me to teach you how? Or- Oh! Ms. Peregrine is fantastic at it! I could send you to her home, she would gladly teach you how."

Crowley's expression was one of mild confusion and disbelief. 

"Ms. Peregrine. Is she that business woman in charge of-" 

"Yes, precisely! I'm friends with her family, entire generations. Sweet woman. Really. I'm positive you would enjoy meeting her."

Crowley's brows furrowed even more and he seemed somewhat nervous now. 

"Angel, she's my boss."

"Really? Ah, well, makes sense seeing as she is the human side of the… organization… I no longer… right."

Aziraphale deflated as he remembered what Gabriel had told him. He was out, Gabe was in, and the bastard was going to ruin everything. All his work, all of  _ their _ work. And how so many elders died over the years- to werewolves no less- had that bastard gaining even more standing. Make Aziraphale even more cautious of what could happen if he smelled a wolf.

"You no longer what?"

Aziraphale let out a massive sigh.

"A long time ago, I helped found something to keep humans and vampires on equal terms. Ms. Peregrine's great great great grandfather made the documents and I signed them. I am- was the liaison between human and vampire until recently. When a younger vampire convinced everyone to turn against me and remove me."

Oh he sounded bitter about that. 

"Why?"

"Because he's- he-!"

Aziraphale took in a deep breath and let his head hit the table. 

"Spoiled brat with a superiority complex…"

Crowley was just giving him a weird look now. Superiority complex was really that bad eh?

"So how come I'm delivering to you now instead of- always?"

Aziraphale lifted his head, releasing Crowley's hand and looking away from him. 

"I spoke to Ms. Peregrine. She said the human side of the organization didn't agree so she wanted to make my former side pay. Quite literally."

Crowley grinned at that. Oh, he liked this woman now. 

"Bastards getting what they deserve."

"I suppose. It's not all their fault, he is quite influential."

Aziraphale sighed and looked back to Crowley. 

"Anything else you wish to know, dear?"

Crowley thought for a few seconds, trying to figure out what he could- ah!

"What's your favorite thing in the bedroom?"

Aziraphale blinked. Oh, what a topic shift. Well… 

"I want to… ah… w-worship the flesh so to speak."

He had a nervous little smile on his face, looking away from Crowley now. 

"So praise?"

"Yes."

Crowley narrowed his eyes. 

"Is that just because I like it?"

Aziraphale gave a slightly bigger grin and Crowley couldn't help but smirk. 

"You horrible thing you, I want to know what  _ you _ like."

Aziraphale's smile disappeared and he looked back to Crowley. If he really  _ really _ wanted to know, well… 

"Pet play."

Crowley's face dropped. He could feel his blood run cold and he wasn't sure how to properly process that. Pet play? As in… 

"Wha…?"

"I like to be in charge if you haven't noticed already. I don't want someone to actually  _ be _ a pet just… be good for me."

Crowley gave a slow nod, trying to take that in. He was not expecting that. At all. 

"I told you we have superiority complexes! And it's fun to just- I really  _ really _ like spoiling someone and playing with them…"

Crowley was beginning to try and piece some things together that did not need piecing together. Aziraphale spoiled him, he was sweet and everything, but now he was thinking of  _ other _ things. As in, if Aziraphale saw him as property or something along those lines. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. 

"If it makes you uncomfortable I won't, I want you happy my dear. That's all I want for you."

Crowley slowly found his voice, still trying to process all of this. And he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer to this one. 

"... Angel, what do you see me as..?"

Aziraphale had a confused expression, mild concern on his face. 

"My boyfriend? The love of my life? Why?"

"Not a possession…?"

Aziraphale tensed at that. What?! No, he was free to do as he pleased, he wasn't something to own! 

"Crowley, dearest, why would I ever- just because I enjoy playing those games doesn't mean I feel like I  _ own _ you. My goodness, you are my equal in this. Mind you I fully intend to spoil you rotten but I don't  _ own _ you and I never will."

He huffed. 

"A sick practice anyhow, claiming someone like that. Even if it keeps them alive."

And now Crowley was somewhat confused. So Aziraphale just saw him as his boyfriend, which was fantastic, but the claiming thing? What was that about? 

"And I  _ do _ get jealous. I can't help it! You're  _ my _ boyfriend. I won't do anything brash but I-"

Aziraphale cut himself off when he realized he was rambling to a very confused looking Crowley. Ah, said too much again. 

"Want to do anything later?"

Aziraphale welcomed the change in topic, giving a nod. 

"Yes, I would love to go on a date. Would you be willing to drive an hour or so to one of my favorite spots?"

Crowley grinned, reaching out and taking Aziraphale's hand in his own. 

"Anything for you, Angel."

__________

The date had gone swimmingly, Crowley getting smothered in kisses and affections. Aziraphale really had him wrapped around a finger. He wanted to stay the night again but it was best to go home and take care of some things. He still had a bit of a mess to clean in his basement. 

Upon leaving his Bentley he could very clearly smell someone was in the area. It took a moment for him to realize  _ who _ it was but they shouldn't be too much trouble. Even if they broke into his house. 

He huffed as he got to the front door, opening it without a key. He thought he was done with them. Upon stepping inside he spotted a very familiar face in the darkness, eyes filled with annoyance. 

"Hello, Crowley."

"It's rude to break into someone's home, Hastur."

Hastur's expression was entirely unreadable as he looked Crowley from head to toe. 

"Beelzebub wants you back."

Crowley's expression shifted to annoyed. He'd left for a  _ reason _ . Those idiots wanted to cause too much chaos and murder and he wanted  _ no _ part. Yes, he was born as a wolf but he wasn't a savage beast like the lot of them. 

"I don't want to go back."

Hastur stood from his spot on the couch, Crowley finally registering that Hastur did indeed smell like a wet dog. Maybe even feces as well, did he ever bathe?

"What a shame. Thing is. We need you. And, if we can't have you…"

Hastur trailed off, finally picking up on something curious. He stepped forward, Crowley tensing as the man sniffed the air. He paused right in front of Crowley, close enough to make out a slight mark peeking from Crowley's shirt collar. 

"Then what?"

Hastur's face contorted in absolute disgust. That was definitely the right smell and Crowley  _ reeked _ of it. 

"You filthy bastard!" 

Crowley heard something shuffle downstairs and then he had a face full of enraged wolf in his face. Incredible how fast some of them could shift. He managed to duck down when a clawed hand swiped at him.

Oh he didn't want to ruin his clothes- his home! But he really needed to take care of one before the other came up. 

Before Hastur could swipe down again, fangs dug deep into his side, claws ripping into the werewolf's chest and stomach. He was not going for mercy, he knew what he'd done. This was a fight to the death.

Hastur kicked him off, falling on his back as blood spilled from his wounds. Crowley skidded across the floor before charging forward again, digging his talons deep in Hastur's gut. He snapped for the intruder's neck only to get kicked off.

Hastur cupped at his stomach with a hand, blood pooling from the wound. A few of his innards had even spilled out while Crowley in comparison only had scrapes. There was a reason they'd needed him. 

Ligur finally made his appearance, bursting from the basement with a snarl. His attention shot from the mortally wounded Hastur, still holding his ground mind you, to the nearly unscathed Crowley. Crowley snarled in his direction, spitting out a hunk of Hastur's flesh.

Ligur moved in front of Hastur, blocking any further attacks. Hastur took this as his moment to flee, saving himself from this mad wolf. Ligur continued to stand his ground, growling lowly. 

And Crowley could understand the unspoken words. 

_ You're done for, Crowley. _

He watched as Ligur ran off after Hastur, breathing heavily as he slowly came down from that. And then he was slowly shifting back. Bones popped, hair fell out, his body ached, and yet he showed no signs of discomfort. Well, other than the harsh shudder when he was back to being human. 

His wounds remained. A gash across his face that would heal with time, one across his chest, all minor wounds compared to that full blown assault he gave Hastur though they would still take time to heal and blood was dripping from all of them.

He looked over to his ruined clothes, to his blood soaked home. This wasn't a safe place for him to lick his wounds so to speak. And the only place he could think of- but it would terrify him! But where else could he go? He wiped blood from his brow as he grit his teeth, wanting so badly to just run off but he had nowhere else to go except  _ there _ .

"Fuck me…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I'd like to leave suspense but I wrote the next chapter already.


	8. Chapter 8

Aziraphale had gone to bed with pleasant thoughts on his mind. The date had been so wonderful and every moment with Crowley had him happy as could be. He slept peacefully, entirely at ease until something began to rouse him. A smell. 

The man shot up from his bed to a sitting position. It was a dream? No. No he could smell it and it was getting stronger and by God he couldn't mistake that smell for anything else! Dogs came close but a true wolf- they smelled rancid. 

His fight or flight sense was kicking in full force, terror coursing through his veins. And then there came a knock at his front door. A harsh knock, loud and accompanied by- 

"Aziraphale! Open up, it's me!" 

Before Crowley could hit the door again, it was swinging open. Aziraphale's eyes were wide with fear and a protective fury that anyone in their right mind would be terrified of. 

He couldn't even get a word in before the pajama clad vampire was ushering him inside, locking the door, and bringing him to the couch. Crowley kept his mouth shut as Aziraphale began fretting over him, looking at the gash on his face. A hand trailed over the fabric covering the one on his chest- he must be able to sense it. 

"Don't move, I'll be right back."

With that he ran off upstairs to grab what he could to help with the still bleeding wounds. He smelled so horrible, those marks were clearly from a werewolf, and he was  _ alive _ from an attack! But why had he been attack- his own scent! But that had never happened before! 

Aziraphale made his way back to Crowley who had removed his shirt. He put some bandages on it as best he could but the blood was still leaking through. 

He moved back over and shifted a stool to sit on, beginning to ever so gently dab a cloth at Crowley's clawed face. 

Crowley's eyes were shut as Aziraphale worked, thankful that his boyfriend was unaffected by the bloodshed. He had control, he had love, and Crowley was terrified as to what could be found out now. It would be so simple. 

"Crowley, how did this happen..? Where did you go- what did you do?"

Crowley let out a long sigh, his glasses being slipped off to better get at those gashes. 

"I went home. I was attacked in my own home…"

He hissed when Aziraphale put a bit of  _ something _ in the wound on his face. It was cold and stung, but he knew it would help. 

"Ran them off. Got what I could from-"

"You ran them off?! How? And you should be dead- how many were there?"

Crowley took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out in a hiss. The bandages on his chest were really starting to sting as that adrenaline wore off. 

"Two."

Aziraphale dabbed the medicine in those wounds until he was satisfied, not wanting to see how bad that chest wound was. 

"Why didn't you go to a hospital?"

Crowley swallowed thickly, feeling tears well up. He grit his teeth as Aziraphale began gently removing the bandages. 

"Trust you more." 

He hissed through his teeth, jaw clenching harder as Aziraphale pulled the cloth away. 

"My God, how are you even-" 

Aziraphale glanced at his face before putting a hand over the wounds. He shut his eyes tightly, beginning to softly murmur as he'd done before. Crowley slowly opened his eyes, stealing a peek at what Aziraphale was doing. He couldn't help but stare as he saw his flesh literally shutting before him. 

Aziraphale stopped once the wounds stopped bleeding, hand dropping as his head drooped. He swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes shut as he tried to regain himself. His head was spinning from the effort of doing something so grand and he was so out of practice with large acts of magic.

Crowley slowly moved a hand up to touch his chest. It still ached but it wasn't bleeding and open and… wow… 

"Give me a moment, I can't… world is spinning."

Crowley shut his eyes and leaned back in his spot. The pain was so much less now, he felt at ease almost. He might even be able to get some rest now. 

Aziraphale took his time before he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, rubbing at his face. He felt absolutely drained now, not in a physical sense, but he would be alright. He looked up at Crowley, watching as his chest slowly rose and fell. 

Aziraphale picked the medicine back up, spread it on a cloth, and moved forward. 

"Crowley? A-Are you awake, my dear?"

"Yes…"

"I'm going to put new bandages on your chest, dear. But I need to put medicine on your cuts."

Crowley took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, bracing himself for the sting. Aziraphale furrowed his brows, bracing himself for the inevitable. He gently touched the cloth to the top wound, Crowley slowly hissing through his teeth.

"It's alright my dear. I'll take care of you.." 

Crowley let out a slight whine as the pain got to be nearly too much. Aziraphale took a pause, running a hand gently down Crowley's arm. 

"Breathe for me. I have to put this on so you don't catch an infection."

Crowley groaned and put a hand to his face. He wanted so badly to just touch, to slam it against his face, to have  _ something _ covering it.

"Just do it!"

Crowley snapped, Aziraphale biting his bottom lip. He took in a shuddering breath before quickly spreading the medicine over the other wounds. Crowley's hands gripped tight enough to destroy the plush fabric of Aziraphale's couch, the man letting out pained groans and whines as his Angel did his best. 

Crowley didn't even know when he was moved forward, bandages being wrapped around his chest. He only noticed something was different when he was carefully picked up from his spot, being carried upstairs. 

He couldn't even hear Aziraphale's soft murmurs and reassurances. Before long he found himself unconscious from the stress and pain, a limp thing in Aziraphale's grasp. 

__________

Aziraphale had made sure to clean Crowley up the best he could. The wounds were bandaged on his face, his clothing removed and his body cleaned. Aziraphale put some of his own pajamas on Crowley, thankful for the drawstrings on the pants. Without them Crowley would have to hold them up. 

He remained next to Crowley as he rested, fear still coursing through him. That scent wasn't going away. He knew it was coming from Crowley but it  _ had _ to be from that attack. And now there was the possibility of Crowley turning. He wasn't sure on how exactly it worked but he was petrified at the idea. 

"Ngl…"

Crowley's soft groan had Aziraphale quickly moving closer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hush, I'm here."

Crowley opened his eyes the slightest bit to look up at his Angel only to shut them and groan, curling into himself more. Aziraphale shushed him again, petting sweetly down his arm. 

"Not safe."

Crowley huffed, attempting to move. Aziraphale was quick to guide him back down, even going so far as to shift his eyes red and focus if someone were to steal a peek again. He might actually be able to do something while his love was weak. 

"You are safe with me, dear. I promise. I won't- this is my fault and I won't let it happen again. I promise you."

Crowley opened his eyes again, only for his body to go slack. His focus was entirely on Aziraphale the second they'd made eye contact and the vampire could  _ finally _ see those eyes in the light. 

That was  _ not _ what he wanted to see. Aziraphale's breath hitched as he looked deeply into those golden eyes. Crowley managed to blink away that control, burying his face in the pillow even if it stung. 

Aziraphale slowly let out his breath, beginning to tremble as he looked Crowley over. That smell hadn't gone away. It wasn't even dissipating! And his  _ eyes _ !

He felt something warm slip down his cheek, vision getting cloudy. This was all his fault. This was entirely his fault and Crowley was one of  _ them _ now! He swallowed thickly, hesitantly moving a hand back to pet over Crowley's shoulder and side. 

To say he was terrified was an understatement but this was  _ Crowley _ ! He would never try and hurt him! And it  _ was _ his fault, he couldn't just  _ abandon _ him! 

Aziraphale shut his eyes, wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop flowing. Even if he was scared, even if Crowley was going to shift into an abomination every full moon, he would still love the man. Or die trying. 

With that solidified in his mind, he opened his eyes. He looked exactly the same. 

"... I love you, Crowley."

_ And I'm so sorry. _

He wiped his eyes again, able to sense when his boyfriend slipped back into a much needed rest. He was glad that bit of control worked. Crowley needed as much sleep as he could get. 

___________

When morning came around, Aziraphale was in awe. The wounds on Crowley's face were nothing more than scratches and the ones in his chest, even with his help, he could sense they were the same. The blood didn't flow as closely to the surface and it was an incredible sight to see him heal so much through the night hours. 

When Crowley shifted for the first time that morning, he curled up on his side and pulled a pillow closer to his face. He seemed to like hiding his face when he was uncomfortable. 

"Hush, it's quite alright now."

Aziraphale's voice was gentle as he pet through Crowley's hair. The man let out a sleepy humm, nuzzling down into his pillow. It was cute. 

"Good morning, my dear." 

He leaned down and gave Crowley a small kiss on the cheek. He made sure to hold his breath when he got that close, though. He couldn't stand that smell. 

"Are you feeling better?"

Crowley slowly came to his senses at that question, the memories of last night flowing back. His body went rigid before he sat straight up. Aziraphale jumped back, eyes wide as Crowley blindly felt around for his glasses. When he found them he slipped them on, gaze settling on a terrified Aziraphale. 

He was sitting at the edge of the bed, trembling the slightest bit as he stared Crowley down. Crowley met eyes with him, holding his breath. 

He knew. He was scared and he knew! 

"Crowley, I-I'll be honest with you. I'm absolutely terrified but I will help you as best I can."

Crowley could only stare at him as he held his ground. He wasn't running. He could smell the pure fear in the air but Aziraphale was choosing him. Slowly, oh so slowly, he moved to lie back down.

He saw Aziraphale start to calm down, the tension in him lessening just the slightest bit. He ran a hand over his face, hissing through his teeth at the tenderness. Wounds were healing but they always got so tender. 

"I'm sorry, Angel…"

Crowley's voice was soft as he turned his head away. He took those glasses right back off, setting them aside. He should've said something earlier. 

"S-Sorry for what? My… I'm why they attacked you, right? Th-They smelled me." 

Crowley let out a long sigh, turning onto his side to look Aziraphale over. He was still on the edge of the bed, so close to falling off just to get away. It was a sad sight. 

"Yeah, my old pack is filled with idiots." 

Aziraphale's entire body froze. Old pack? 

"I'm sorry I never told you… I shouldn't have…"

Crowley took a breath, looking Aziraphale in the eyes now. 

"I should have been honest with you."

Aziraphale let out a shuddering breath, panic taking over as he realized he'd been so close to a werewolf this entire time. But this was  _ Crowley _ ! He wasn't an abomination and- he disappeared on a full moon that night! Yes, that night they slept together had been a full moon! 

He remembered staring at the sky and feeling so broken after bedding him, not to mention the ache in his heart when Crowley ran away. Sure it  _ had _ been for food but… They had quite a relationship going, that was for sure. 

"H-How long?" 

Crowley sighed, shutting his eyes. 

"Whole life, Angel. Mother had me on a full moon too."

He ran a hand over his face again, keeping it there this time. He didn't care if it stung he just needed something covering it. 

"Oh… well… I-I had no idea." 

Crowley turned away from him, pulling the blankets up. He winced as the motion ran fabric over his chest wounds. Those were  _ very _ tender. 

"I know how to control it. I'm not some monster. I just need time alone on full moons. Not easy to control then."

He held a pillow close to himself, not caring that it pressed pain into his chest. 

"So I lock myself in my basement- or I used to. Can't anymore. They'll be hunting me." 

Aziraphale slowly, ever so slowly, found himself creeping on the bed towards Crowley. He paused a foot away, hand hovering over his boyfriend's shoulder. He took in a deep breath and gently set it down, giving him a soft squeeze. 

"I know you won't hurt me."

Aziraphale breathed, taking a moment to catch his breath. He'd just been breathing so shallowly, unable to really calm himself. 

"I trust you."

Crowley stayed motionless as he felt Aziraphale lie behind him, keeping that hand on his shoulder. He was still shaking, it was moving the bed for heaven's sake, but he was here. And he was trying. 

"Trust you too, Angel."

He found himself turning over to face Aziraphale, his love trying his best not to bolt. He stayed where he was though fear was still written all over his face. He couldn't help it. That smell kept sending him back to that horrid place, to the battlefield. 

"Think you can still love a mutt?"

He asked, giving the slightest if grins. He even opened his eyes, finally showing Aziraphale what true beauty his face held. 

Even if those eyes were the same, even if they haunted his worst nightmares, somehow they seemed so right on Crowley. Beautiful, gentle, filled with love and oh so much more. 

"Only if you can love a leech…"

Why they were using such derogatory terms for one another he didn't know but that  _ was _ one of the common shorter ones. Usually it was a blood sucking parasite or something far more creative and vile. 

"Last I checked, you're an Angel."

Crowley inched closer, Aziraphale taking in a trembling breath. 

"And you, my dear, are the kindest man I have ever met. Nowhere near a mutt."

Crowley moved even closer, eyes peering so deeply into Aziraphale's own as if they could see his very soul. And then their lips were touching in one of the most tender kisses he had ever experienced. 

Aziraphale's stress finally began to melt away, his arm pulling Crowley the smallest bit closer as he deepened the kiss. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, feeling him shiver in response. When he pulled from the kiss, his Angel was giving that half lidded gaze again. The one he always gave before showing Crowley just what he was capable of. 

"I love you."

Crowley breathed, Aziraphale closing the distance between them shortly after. Crowley gripped at Aziraphale's shirt as he felt hands roam his back, that tongue lick his lips, his own need beginning to grow. 

Aziraphale pulled away after a few seconds, tilting his head down. Crowley kissed his forehead, petting a hand through his hair. 

"I love you too, but you  _ stink _ ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm writing anymore.
> 
> My original plot got thrown- oh nevermind.
> 
> I just made it BETTER.
> 
> = w =


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has a serious problem.
> 
> Crowley is tired of Aziraphale's diversionary tactics.
> 
> Hello Beelzebub.

It took some time for Crowley to explain to Aziraphale exactly what he ate and put on himself to hide that smell- it even worked when he shifted. Only problem was when his skin broke or another werewolf got their scent on him. And he got the smelliest wolf to ever exist's scent all over himself.

Aziraphale was quick to acquire what was needed, mostly making a few small phone calls and requesting same day delivery. He'd calmed down somewhat from his initial scare and as long as Crowley moved slowly and stayed calm Aziraphale was fine.

No he wasn't. 

Every single time Crowley would get up or move towards him or do  _ anything  _ faster than a snail Aziraphale was exploding with fear and going as stiff as a board. And the only way to calm him down was to freeze up and let him process what was going on, where he was, that he was safe. Talking helped too, but he was in a constant state of fear. 

"Angel, look at me. I'm just drinking water."

Aziraphale blinked, trying to get himself back into the now. Yes, he was drinking water. Yes this was his Crowley. He was safe. They were both safe here. Crowley was just thirsty but he smelled like that beast that attacked him so long ago and every other one and the one that ripped apart-

He yelped when there came a loud knock at the door, somehow finding himself hidden away in the closest dark room- a closet. Crowley hadn't even seen him move from how fast the shift was. He let out a long sigh and made his way downstairs. 

The wounds were healing well enough, he'd be right as rain in a few days, but they were still tender. Didn't mean he couldn't move about on his own. He wasn't a weakling. 

He opened the door and a box was shoved at him. 

"Delivery for a Mr. Ezira Fell."

"Upstairs, I can sign for him?"

"As long as I get a signature, I'm happy."

Crowley gave a quick scribble on the paper and took the box inside. The door was shut and locked behind himself and he wasted no time in ripping it open. And it was everything he needed. 

Well, normally he went through and mixed all of this together in a kind of soup or make it into a snack but he had a traumatized vampire upstairs refusing to leave a closet. 

Oh this was going to suck. 

Upstairs, Aziraphale was curled up in a ball as far back in that closet as he could go. His hands were on the sides of his head, eyes screwed shut. He couldn't stop thinking about it, he couldn't get it out of his mind! He was  _ there _ again but he wasn't! Crowley had the same  _ eyes _ but they were different somehow! And he smelled the same, too! That horrible smell, that's what was making all of this! 

He shuddered at hearing a loud gag downstairs followed by something strange. Almost like a dog shaking its head after a bath- or after sneezing? He'd seen enough on TV to know that noise. He felt his blood run cold at the low growl that followed, even if it was  _ clearly _ a disgusted noise. 

Downstairs Crowley had decided the best way to eat it all was with the unrefined pallet of his other form. So he unboxed everything, put it in a single pile, made sure Aziraphale was upstairs and ate everything in one bite. 

Note: the Cologne was  _ not _ consumed. 

But, even with the unrefined pallet it all tasted horrendous. He couldn't help the noises he made as that horrible taste invaded his mouth and the contents slipped down his gullet to rest uneasily in his gut. He shifted back a second later, scrabbling for that water he'd brought down to try and get that taste out of his mouth. 

And then he was taking the cologne and putting a generous amount on himself. He needed to cover up as much of the scent as he could- and that was a red hair. Yep. Just a few of them though. He always shed so bad. 

He picked up what he could find and put them in the box before putting that in a bin. It would take some time for the herbs to really kick in but he was sure this would work. 

Aziraphale remained curled up in the closet, breathing far too shallow for any normal man. He was a trembling mess, eyes blown wide and shining a horrific red. 

"I ate the herbs, Angel!"

Aziraphale swallowed thickly, shutting his eyes and hugging his knees to his chest. Herbs? Right, herbs. Herbs to make the smell go away. Herbs to make it stop. 

"I won't open the door, but do you need anything?"

Crowley's soft voice on the other side of the door had Aziraphale's head snapping up. But it didn't open. He had a harsh shudder before burying himself back in his knees. 

"The smell to go away…!"

"It takes time. I could go for a walk-"

"No! You could get hurt again!"

Crowley let out a long sigh, rubbing at his face. Of course. Of course Aziraphale would be absolutely traumatized by one of  _ his _ kind so much as he'd have PTSD over it! He couldn't even imagine what horror Aziraphale would be in seeing him as a wolf. But that would never happen.

"Fine, fine, I won't go anywhere. I'll be downstairs. Yell if you need anything."

With that he left, though he made sure to spray some of the aerosols that he found around the house. Even if they made him sneeze they helped make the smell go away. And that's what he needed right now, a nice calm Angel to talk to. 

Crowley decided to use his time wisely and snoop around the shop a bit, eventually settling down with some old book that seemed somewhat interesting. Before long he was fast asleep with the book on his lap, the story literally boring him to sleep. He hadn't even read three pages yet. 

Upstairs, Aziraphale was still lost in his own hell. As much as he wanted to be close to Crowley and hold him and bury his face in his chest that smell was just too much! But it was beginning to fade. It took some time, four hours to be exact, before Aziraphale felt he could slip from his hiding spot. 

He gave the air a small testing sniff, only able to pick up on something extremely trace. Something that could easily just be dog hair. It wasn't intense enough to be an entire wolf. 

Slowly, carefully he made his way downstairs. His fear was beginning to slip but he needed to know Crowley was still here. And he had so many questions! 

The sight that greeted him downstairs was a pleasant one. Crowley, all sprawled out with a book on his lap. His mouth was agape as soft snore escaped every few breaths. Such a precious sight. 

And the smell- yes. That was his Crowley. He moved forward and gently ran a hand over Crowley's shoulder, moving in to kiss his nose. It scrunched as his eyes opened, the man quick to shut them. He remembered how that set Aziraphale off earlier as well. He didn't need another repeat. 

"No, it's quite alright now. You can open them."

Crowley was hesitant to do so but when he peeped them open he met a blue eyed gaze that had him finally relaxing. He gave the softest smile as Aziraphale looked so deeply into them, curiosity taking over his wariness. 

"Is this why you wear those shades..?"

Crowley gave a small nod, eyes going half lidded when a hand cupped his cheek. This was what he wanted. Peace, acceptance, Aziraphale's trust and love. 

"I smell that bad?"

Aziraphale gave a small nod, expression shifting to a far more downcast one. 

"Want to talk about it?"

"I would prefer to forget…"

Crowley frowned, brows furrowing. Was forgetting everything really Aziraphale's coping mechanism? That wasn't healthy in the slightest. 

"Well, unless I keep eating this stuff I'll smell again."

"I'll keep ordering it then. No need for you to-"

"Angel, I'm not going to hide who I am from you."

Aziraphale's mouth slammed shut, lips becoming a fine line. Oh, he didn't mean it like  _ that _ . He just wanted Crowley to not stink of werewolf! Or ever turn into one. Or fight them. Or be one.

Oh dear… 

"You loved me before you knew and-"

The words didn't want to escape. 

"- I'd understand if you didn't after knowing this. Really, I know what I am and if you can't be with me I… I understand."

Aziraphale's heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. He didn't mean it like that but he couldn't be with a werewolf, could he? There was nothing saying he couldn't other than his own silly self. 

"I should probably leave… need to get out of country before they find me."

As he moved to stand he was pushed back down into the couch in a possessive kiss. Crowley's sadness slipped away as arms wrapped around him, that kiss deepening only for Aziraphale to pull back and gag. 

"What did you eat?!"

Crowley was looking at him now like he'd said the dumbest thing in the world. And he had. 

"The herbs. To make me not stink."

Aziraphale had a sour expression on his face which he slowly lost. 

"Right, well, I'll- I know what you are now and I'm petrified of werewolves. But you're different and I love you so I'll… I want to stay with you. Please."

Crowley looked him over, knowing he was trying. He just had such a great fear, which was understandable. Fighting in a war would traumatize anyone. 

"I'll stay, but only if we talk more."

Aziraphale furrowed his brows, not liking the sound of that. 

"And we  _ need _ to be honest. Starting with the fact you don't like I'm a werewolf. I don't like it either."

"Am I supposed to like it?"

"No."

Crowley's voice was firm. 

"You accept it. Like I accepted you."

Aziraphale felt his throat go dry at that. Crowley really had accepted him without fear. He fully embraced a vampire, his  _ enemy _ and even now there was love in that voice. Pained love, but love nonetheless. 

"I'll try."

Aziraphale breathed, looking his love in those golden eyes. 

"I can look up something on trauma, see if we can find a way for you to get over this- to trust me again. I don't need you hiding in the closet every time I stink."

Aziraphale bowed his head, giving a small nod. That had been so childish of him but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't run, he couldn't hurt Crowley, and he just wanted to escape from the entire world every time he got a hint of that scent. 

"I trust you."

"When I smell human."

Crowley sounded a bit cold on that, but it hurt. It hurt knowing all those years of being friends, all those dates, and finally being together with him that Aziraphale's fear would bother him so greatly.  _ He  _ was the source of that panic.  _ He _ was actively causing his love to go back to the battlefield to relive those horrors over and over again. 

"We'll figure it out."

Aziraphale began, bringing his gaze up to meet Crowley's. 

"I still love you."

_ But do you? _

"Love you too, Angel."

__________

Hastur had been bedridden since he'd returned to his pack. They forced him back into his human state, having a few of their doctors tend to him. He was lucky to be alive. 

"Crowley did this?"

Beelzebub asked, looking down to Ligur. Ligur gave a curt nod, glancing back to where Hastur's bloody scent was coming from. He reeked of Crowley, of the fight, of something  _ else _ . 

"He smelled of a leech. And Hastur saw a mark on his neck." 

Beelzebub's eyes widened. But Crowley  _ hated _ them. He hated them far more than his drive to run from the pack, his responsibilities. How could he  _ be _ with one. 

"Clearly he has been placed under their control. A pureblood would never lie with the dead." 

Ligur looked up at them, Beelzebub almost glaring as they always did. 

"We will rescue him and he will return to us."

Light furrowed his brows. He knew very little of what vampires could actually do other than violence. 

"How do we do that?"

"We kill the vampire controlling him."

Light grinned. Oh, that would be fun. 

"Find where the vampire lives. We should be able to track him. Killing him will require more planning."

Especially with the risk of another war. But this was already an act of war, taking control of one of their pure bloods. And, one born on a full moon no less. Those were so very rare and  _ powerful _ . Unmatched in strength and ferocity, their healing, everything. They needed him back.

And they would have him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing! :D
> 
> Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... Again, what am I writing?
> 
> Crowley needs a drink. Really bad. And I need to write Gabriel more often.

After their little altercation, Aziraphale had some time to himself to think. He allowed Crowley to leave his home and mess around with what belongings he had in the Bentley. And he seemed to only have a few necessities. A suitcase of clothes, a few personal items, and an arrangement of boxes- one of which he brought inside. 

"What's that..?"

Crowley set it down on the couch and popped the box open, beginning to remove a few things. They were in odd shapes, wrapped oh so carefully. He hissed when one of the items touched his hand, dropping it with a thud. He blew on his hand, stepping back and glancing towards Aziraphale. 

"Silver. Burns like hell. Can you unpack it for me?"

Aziraphale furrowed his brows, moving over to continue removing the odd items. He made sure the paper covered them all, not wanting a repeat. Must feel like when he accidentally touched holy water once. Or someone tried to burn him so long ago…

"Why do you have this?" 

"Funny story… I ah… keeps away most of my pack. They don't like being near it. And if you want me to stay with you-" 

"I do."

"Then we should put it around the house." 

Aziraphale looked over his shoulder and Crowley was removing his glasses. Always wore them in public. Smart man. 

"Unwrapped?"

"Yes, unwrapped. And do you think we will stay safe here? Have any weapons?"

Aziraphale began to unwrap some of the silver things, finding Crowley's tastes odd. They were elegant, simple, but nothing would match what his own home was styled like. This would be difficult to make blend into the surroundings.

"Just one. Upstairs, under the bed. I could show it to you but the fire alarms may go off again."

Crowley slowly raised a brow. What did he have that could catch on fire? And  _ why _ did he have that? Whatever, not important.

Wait.

"Aziraphale."

"Yes, dear?"

"Will the other vampires try to kill you if they know you're with me?"

Aziraphale gave a small smile at that. Would they-? Oh that was a laugh. And he actually did chuckle a bit. Which had Crowley feeling strange. 

"Crowley, again, I am one of the first to ever exist here. In this part of the world at least. I was not bitten, and neither were the others. We serve no one."

Crowley furrowed his brows. Aziraphale actually had a bit of pride in his voice at that? Must be the superiority complex kicking in. Would this happen every time they  _ really _ got to talking about vampires? 

"Normally vampires come to be by sharing blood, drinking that of a vampire's to become one. I was… not very bright when I agreed to do something I shouldn't have. It was all nonsense anyways. But, I was the best at translating what they needed translated and it worked."

"So the point is…?"

Aziraphale picked up a silver fork, looking it over. He didn't actually have any  _ silver _ ware. Just normal cutlery. 

"None of them are strong enough to hurt me, maybe in groups, but we have never had anyone try. Werewolves, though. They've actually killed quite a few of us- the original vampires that inhabited the area…"

Crowley really didn't like how this conversation had shifted to werewolves and vampires fighting.  _ Again _ . 

"So you can fight them off?"

"Or control them. I never personally changed anyone but I am still able to control those younger than me- if they were changed by another vampire that is."

Gabriel, he got to thinking, was not one of those. He had been a stupid human wanting immortality at any price and so he took it at the greatest price of all, his humanity. But was he ever really human? Someone that vile couldn't have possibly- 

"Then why not make them keep you? In that organization?"

"Because I believe in free will, Crowley. I'm not going to force them all to overthrow  _ him _ or fight or any of the sort. I only influence them when it is  _ needed _ ." 

Crowley could respect that. Aziraphale had the power to, apparently, command them all but chose not to. Even without a superiority complex he could only imagine the fun one could have with an army of leeches to do your every whim.

Vampires. Not leeches.

"Alright… want me to unpack the rest? And are you sure we're safe from my pack here?"

"Entirely. Would they really be so bold as to attack in the city? Not to mention I could whip up a few things, make a few requests and call in favors."

There were some youths he'd helped in the organization some time ago. Needed guidance, help finding themselves in this new life. It had been a fun experience and he made friends with them in doing so. 

"Should be able to have silver spread about somehow… Or even warn them."

"Aziraphale, they  _ want _ to fight."

"And vampires don't? We're  _ enemies _ Crowley."

"And we aren't safe here."

Crowley crossed his arms, turning back to Aziraphale. Aziraphale let out a long sigh. As much as he hated to admit it, as much as he didn't want to agree, Crowley was right.

But he was still spreading out this silver. He didn't need a beast-no - someone breaking in or trying to cause trouble. 

"I don't know where we could go, then! Out of country is a big move and I would need- you would lose your job as well- we can't just up and leave our lives here! We have to figure something out."

Crowley nodded, letting out a long sigh. Aziraphale was starting to put his silver around and it was clear they had a lot more to discuss now. 

__________

  
  


"Ms. Peregrine, I could ask her for help! She likes the both of us."

Crowley wasn't sure if  _ hiring _ him was the same as  _ liking _ him but whatever. Aziraphale clearly knew the woman. 

"But I already owe her from what she's done for me…" 

He sighed and shook his head, giving Crowley a soft smile. 

"I'm sure she would be alright with helping us. Would you like to come with me? Please?"

Crowley's eyes remained on his hands, the two settled at a table and having some tea. What better way to relax and figure out how to keep their sides from obliterating them- and starting a war. 

"I would prefer to stay here, keep your home safe."

_ Like a good pup _ . 

Aziraphale felt his face heat at that thought. No, Crowley was  _ not _ a puppy. He was a fully grown man- wolf? He was fully grown and a good lad but he wasn't a pup. But that did sound nice now that he was thinking about it. Even if it did have an odd aura around the word. Would it be offensive?

"Alright. I'll see if Ms. Peregrine is home. It's best to do all of this as quickly as possible."

They both knew why. Vampires were always lurking about and definitely would be curious of the scent of Werewolf that exploded up. Not to mention the wolves currently hunting and tracking down what vampire had taken their pure blood from them. 

Aziraphale stood from his seat and went upstairs, Crowley remaining at his spot. He tensed when a fire alarm went off but it was quick to quiet down. 

"Sorry!"

"What do you even have up there?"

"My sword."

Crowley had all of three seconds to process that before the glass shattered in his hands. Sword? Of fire? He was dating  _ him _ ?! The one that took down so many, the one that was able to slice through limbs in a way they would never heal! 

"I'll be back in two hour's time, dear."

Crowley blinked when his forehead was kissed, Aziraphale either choosing to ignore the shock- yes. He was definitely ignoring. And avoiding.  _ AGAIN _ . But before Crowley could get his wits Aziraphale was out the door. 

Crowley slowly looked down at the shattered glass, thankfully having not impaled himself. He dropped the pieces as he lifted his hands, breathing far too shallow. They really didn't know anything about one another. 

Crowley could remember growing up to great stories of what their people had done, to what had been conquered and what had been acquired. But in all of these stories growing up there was one that caused both fear and rage. The story of that flaming blade. 

It was said to only be wielded by the strongest of them, the highest ranking. The  _ first _ vampires. And that blade had been used throughout the war. The one welding it was skilled, precise, able to maim and kill with only a few quick motions. He shivered as he remembered the description of the monster.

_ Eyes as red as the blood he drank, flesh pale as the moon. He was a fat one, greedy in his need for blood. His hair was a mess of near white knots, his height unimposing, and he wore armor fastened by his people. It was made light, allowing him to shine in the moon and call those who dared fight this leech to their death. He was a glowing target for us all. _

Crowley slowly stood from his spot, deciding to poke about and see if he could find Aziraphale's liqueur collection. He needed something after all of this.

_____

Aziraphale had thumbed through his phone until he found Ms. Peregrine's number, finding it very convenient to not have to search through a book anymore. He pressed the little green button and put the screen up to his ear. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Peregrine! It's Mr. Fell."

"Mr. Fell,  _ please _ call me Roma. I've told you countless times."

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot bring myself to do that. Now, I was wondering if I could ask a favor."

"Another one?"

" _ You've been helping him? _ "

Aziraphale raised a brow at the whisper off to the side. Oh dear, she wasn't alone. 

"Yes, well, I am… in need of… may I speak with you in person, please?" 

"Of course you can speak to us in person, Aziraphale! You remember where I live, right?"

Aziraphale's phone screen cracked as he heard that voice come through. No. Nonono, she was not making deals with the likes of HIM! 

"I do remember. I will be there shortly."

With that he ended the call. He took in a deep inhale and slowly let it free, sending Crowley a few texts. 

{I may be out longer than two hours. I love you.} 

[Love you too. Where do you keep your alcohol?]

Aziraphale pursed his lips. Why was he getting drunk? It was distasteful but it should be alright. He should be alright. 

{The pantry in the kitchen pulls out. Limit yourself.}

[Thanks.]

__________

Aziraphale made his way to  _ Gabriel's _ home in record time. And once there, the sight of the mansion making him ill, he gave the doorbell a ring. He stepped back and put his hands behind his back, trying to remain calm. Ms. Peregrine was fine. Gabriel wasn't that vile, he was just a violent moron. 

The door opened a few moments later, Gabriel giving him a broad grin. 

"Come in, we were just talking about you."

Aziraphale felt the hair on his neck stand on end but didn't heed its warning. He stepped inside, making sure not to act too nervous or agitated. Gabriel shut the door behind him and started leading the way back. 

"What were you talking about then?"

"Oh, who the new liaison would be."

Gabriel walked into the dining room where papers were neatly strewn about. Aziraphale frowned at what he saw only for a sharp pain to hit his back, another digging into his neck. He collapsed on the floor, curling into himself as unconsciousness took hold. 

Ms. Peregrine blinked as she stared him down. In one hand was a now empty syringe in the other was a knife coated in the same liquid. She could feel something wet slip down her cheek but didn't react to it, even as Gabriel knelt down beside Aziraphale. 

"We really do need a new one, and I'm perfect for the job."

Gabriel hummed, watching as a growing stain slipped from Aziraphale's side. He stood from his spot and looked back to her. 

"Get one of the servants to help you bring him where I told you. Lock him up."

"Yes, Gabriel."

With that she went off to go find some help. Gabriel couldn't help but grin down at Aziraphale. Finally, the last of them would be gone and  _ he _ would be in charge. Entirely, completely, without any competition. And everything will change. 

Humans will become what they always should have been, those wolves will be eradicated, and everything will be under his rule! Just as it always should have been. 

__________

It took some time for Aziraphale to be relocated. It was a run down place, a fire having destroyed everything so long ago. But there had been an elaborate underground area built. When Gabriel found it so long ago it was filled with a few humans doing odd rituals and what have you.

He dealt with them and claimed the space for himself, going on to lure in his favorite weapon for each and every elder vampire he could find. And that wasn't even the fun part. 

The doors were made of steel and every bit of the underground area was cold and desolate, now filled with a decent amount of dry blood, but it was perfect for his needs. He just loved how nothing could escape from inside after he tampered with the doors. Which is exactly what Ms. Peregrine was doing now.

He had given her the key to the lock, allowing her to open it for the help to drag Aziraphale inside. He was still unconscious though his bleeding had stopped. The help dragged him off to the middle of the room, dropping him unceremoniously once he was there. 

This finally seemed to rouse him, a hiss of pain slipping from his lips. He looked up and found himself in horrified awe. 

"Where am I? What did he do to me?"

Ms. Peregrine glanced at the help before taking out another syringe. Aziraphale tensed, backing himself against the closest wall. She looked at him with a gaze he knew all too well. She was gone. 

"I'll stay here, no need to stab me again! I'll be good! Promise!"

She seemed to accept that and placed it back within her purse. She began walking out, the help staying back as he'd been ordered to. Aziraphale held his breath as the doors slammed shut, chains rustling until a loud click resonated through the dark space. 

When he looked back to the servant they were now sitting in the center of the room, eyes closed. Aziraphale hesitated before feeling himself over for anything that could help- but his phone had been taken. 

He let his head thud back against the wall, brows furrowed as he thought over what he could do. He was too weak to try and break through the doors- wait. Why did Gabriel leave him a human? Did he expect- oh. That was an absolutely filthy  _ filthy _ thing for him to do.

And Aziraphale hated to admit it, but he was considering submitting to that ache so deep within himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o 3 o
> 
> Drunken shenanigans inbound.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I writing~ what am I writing~?
> 
> I wanted more shenanigans but you get this instead.
> 
> Summary: Gabe is a dick. A big dick. With a little dick. Itty bitty dicky dick of miniscule proportions. Need a microscope to see that dick.
> 
> Other than that micro peen of a dick... Uh... Just read and find out.

Ligur found himself creeping about all by his lonesome. It was dangerous, he knew that, but as long as he didn't shift he should be fine. Scent was kept hidden enough. But he could clearly smell Crowley, or what was left of him. That smell always changed to some rancid cologne.

It was easy to get to the shop, a deep inhale proving that Crowley most definitely was here. And he could smell something else too, something that might let him get away with something big tonight. 

He gripped at the door handle, slowly forcing it until it popped open. He silently cursed to himself but he didn't hear movement from inside. 

"AzirFELL?"

Yes, that was most definitely an intoxicated pup. He let out a long sigh as he slipped inside, knowing he had the upper hand here. And the place smelled so horrible, it was incredible how Crowley wasn't throwing up or gagging. Most would run for the hills. At least the scent had faded enough to where he knew the vampire wasn't here. 

"Not quite."

Ligur rounded a corner and saw Crowley sprawled out on a couch. He had wine in one hand and an arm covering his eyes. Shirtless, pants threatening to fall down- big pants. Definitely not his. 

The man shifted his arm down, making eye contact with Ligur. The wheels began turning and he gave a broad grin. 

"Ligur! I have- you  _ need _ to try this!"

Crowley held out the bottle of some expensive wine that only had three sips left. Bastard was going to have one hell of a hangover after this. 

"It's time to come home, Crowley. Come on, while  _ he's _ away."

Crowley frowned, pulling his bottle back. He gave a massive swig from it and let it flop as his arm fell down. 

"But I'm happy here- 's Hashtur dead?"

"No. He's not. Get up. We're going home. Now."

Crowley slowly sat up from his spot, glaring at someone that used to be his friend. Sort of. They played together growing up. Sort of. Not really.

"Make me."

Ligur grinned. Oh, he'd been wanting to do this for a while now. Before Crowley even knew what hit him he was out like a light. Ligur scooped him up in his arms and let out a huff. If he wasn't such a mess they'd all be living better. 

He slipped out of the shop shortly after, making sure to grab some of Crowley's clothes. Didn't need the bastard wearing pajamas the entire time.

__________

"Wake him."

A cold bucket of water was the rude awakening Crowley got that day. He bolted up with a start only to hiss and rub at his face. Nose ached for some reason and his  _ head _ . He slowly opened his eyes, taking in the sight of a  _ very _ angry Beelzebub.

Shit.

He tried to get to his feet but found himself restrained. He looked down at his bindings- chains. Chains usually meant for those who went against their own. And he  _ had _ gone against his own. 

"Crowley, we have brought you here and restrained you to free you from a leech's influence."

Crowley blinked. Wait, so they thought- oh. Oh no. He looked up at Beelzebub as they began to slowly circle him, looking him over. He felt quite exposed at the moment. Hickeys didn't tend to fade like normal wounds and he was positive that's what they were eyeballing. 

"If you tell us where they are we will liberate your mind."

Crowley slowly looked down at the ground. But he  _ wasn't _ under someone's control! He was under his  _ own _ control. He was in love not under some horrifying mind control. Aziraphale couldn't even sway him if he wanted to, and that man definitely had wanted to. 

"No use. He won't talk."

Crowley's head snapped up at hearing Hastur's voice. And he was standing, almost completely healed now. The doctors must have done wonders to him. He should be dead. 

"Not too sure if he even is under. Seemed there when he tried to kill me."

Beelzebub narrowed their eyes on him and Hastur backed down. 

"Crowley, are you consorting with a vampire?"

Crowley felt his mouth go dry. He looked over to Beelzebub before looking back to Hastur. The things he knew now, of who he was truly with. He wasn't sure if he could handle- no. He could. Aziraphale was the love of his life and he was far too nice. He was pushed into that war, into being that weapon. He was safe now.

"Does fucking count?"

Hastur gasped, Beelzebub pausing at that. They moved in front of Crowley, gaze sharp as knives. 

"What do you mean?"

Crowley tilted his head back, giving Beelzebub a grin. 

"Making him beg every night, taking him anytime I want- how I want."

Beelzebub couldn't believe those words. 

"He's loyal to me. A loyal  _ leech _ . Won't even bite me. Thought I was doing a good job, getting one of the elders under my control."

Both of them tensed at that, Crowley's gaze shifting off towards Hagur. 

"Until  _ he _ attacked me. Before I could even explain."

He looked back up to Beelzebub who seemed more confused and angry than anything. These words that were coming out, that they were hearing, made no sense. Vampires were vile things that couldn't- how could Crowley take control of one- an elder to boot! 

"How do we know you are not speaking under their influence?"

Crowley shrugged, reaching up to scratch at his nose. 

"I'm here, aren't I? Sound normal? No hazy eyes, no crazy speak- other than fucking a vampire into submission, but-" 

Beelzebub held up their hand. They had enough of this. This  _ insanity _ . 

"Why do you have marks all over your neck if he does not bite you?"

"He sucks on me, makes my skin red- you know what they are."

Beelzebub looked at him closer now, looking into those eyes. Crowley could feel himself shrinking down the slightest bit. They were so close. Oh so very close. 

"Are you telling the truth?"

Crowley swallowed thickly. 

"He's mine…"

Beelzebub released him from that horrid gaze and stood, looking to Hastur. 

"Keep him locked up. I need time to decide his punishment."

Crowley watched as she left him alone with Hastur of all people. And he really did stink. Did the guy ever bathe? Or would that pollute the water too much?

"You tried to kill me."

He started, Crowley giving him a glare. 

"You broke into my house and attacked me."

"And you fucked the dead!"

"I have him under my control, you idiot!"

He was really going to continue this wasn't he? 

"I've been working at it for years now! Have you any idea how good this is? For everyone?! He's a first blood! Ritual and everything, and he's under  _ my _ control!"

Hastur was storming forward, not wanting to listen to this nonsense. 

"More like has you on a  _ leash _ ."

Crowley grit his teeth, wanting oh so badly to just brawl it out again. But he knew better. If he broke from his bonds, an easy feat if he shifted, everyone would be on him. 

"He can  _ control _ them, Hastur! All of them! He said so, and if I can push him to, then we can finally stop fighting them!"

Hastur stopped dead in his tracks. Stop fighting them? But they were always meant to fight. 

"War will never end, Crowley."

"It will if I make him end it. We could have an arrangement- the  _ vampires _ get help from  _ humans _ ! And they aren't under spells either! Most of them don't even know what they're doing, they just work!"

Hastur was just staring now. 

"We could do that. Work with the humans  _ and _ the leeches. If it means we stop losing our people…"

Hastur huffed, shaking his head. What an absolutely mad thought. 

"Maybe you are under their control…"

And with that he left.

__________

  
  


Aziraphale had found out very quickly that the human didn't plan on leaving. They couldn't. Every single door was locked shut and he didn't have enough strength to just break out. He would if he took advantage of the human in the room but he wasn't going to play into Gabriel's game. He hadn't bitten someone in so long, and when he did he made sure they wouldn't change. Never could be too careful.

He tensed when a light turned on, the human removing a flashlight. They set it down beside themselves and removed a bag he hadn't noticed earlier. The human took out some food and water, Aziraphale slowly realizing that this man truly was here as a test.

But, luckily for the man, Aziraphale was resilient! He wouldn't partake, he couldn't. It was going against everything he'd always said. But he  _ needed _ to get out. And Crowley- oh God Crowley! He was alone and most likely wasted. There was no way he'd be able to defend himself! 

Aziraphale slammed his hand against the door again, filling the room with a loud clank. He  _ needed _ to get out of here. 

__________

"You did what I asked?"

"Yes, Gabriel."

Gabe grinned at that, turning towards her. He'd never left his home and everything went so swimmingly. 

"Mr. Smith is staying with Aziraphale. He has food and water like you asked." 

"Good… good… How long do you think he can last down there?"

"Vampires grow weak without blood but he will live."

Gabriel's grin faded at that, the idea of Aziraphale being able to live even without blood- to starve. But starving him is just what he deserved. Honestly, he was such a soft thing. 

"Now we just need to find a wolf to take care of him…"

Gabriel thought aloud. 

"The man who delivers blood is one."

Gabriel froze up. He'd never known. In all his time of getting that luxury service he never- HOW did that stay away from him for so long?! Did anyone know? And oh, she knew quite a bit didn't she?

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes. Would you like me to bring you there, Gabriel?"

"No. When the time comes I'll figure out how to get him."

"If I may"

Gabriel glanced at her. 

"He will come if I ask him to. I am his boss."

Gabriel grinned, not quite thinking clearly as of late. There was too much of a thrill, of an excitement. He was losing himself to the idea of power and human enslavement and- everything was just going so well! 

"I'll tell you when and where I want him… when I figure that out. Now go home. Oh, and take care of yourself. If there's any way to make your blood sweet by Saturday, do it."

Ms. Peregrine gave a nod before leaving. She couldn't make her blood  _ sweet _ but she could eat foods that made her healthier. She was already healthy but she would consume better for her master.

__________

"You really think that's true?"

Word of what Crowley had said spread like wildfire. If he actually had control over an elder, if he truly was working towards peace, then all this bloodshed could finally end. 

"Rubbish. Straight out his arse."

"But what if it  _ is _ true. A vampire would try to kill him and Ligur and Hastur said he  _ reeked _ of the dead."

The gaggle of men were chatting almost quietly to the group. They knew it wasn't wise to talk about certain things but this was big! They all knew Crowley was special, flash bastard he was, but to do something so ballsy.

"I walked by, said he makes the leech  _ beg _ . Imagine that. A leech begging for a shag."

"I'd prefer not to. Still disgusting, like stickin' it in a corpse."

There were a few gags at that thought before the chatter resumed. 

"But if it is true, what then?"

"Dunno… but I don't like leeches."

"Me either but if we don't have to fight them anymore, what if we can get the humans to bring us food too."

"Now that's crazy talk. Humans hate us. Always have, always will."

"Hate vampires too but they work together."

There were mutters around the circle at that, various other versions of the same conversation happening all around the village. And what a strange one it was, never allowing outsiders inside and keeping itself hidden and locked away as best it could. 

One could really go stir crazy here.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the summary. I'm exhausted and I don't know what I'm writing anymore.
> 
> My writing is about to take a hard shift from where I wanted it to go. But oh well.
> 
> The poor bastards are stuck. Crowley's in a way better position, though. And he's smart.
> 
> Aziraphale has a snack at least.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm shoving my OCs in here.
> 
> Hopefully they're alright.
> 
> Crowley is a moist doggo. Gabe, again, is a dick. And Peregrine is trapped in her own body.

Crowley had somehow made himself comfortable enough in his bonds to get some rest. He couldn't shift but if he did that would make life a  _ lot _ easier for sleep's sake. He didn't know for how long he slept nor did he care. 

A loud thud in front of him was enough to wake him. He jumped a bit, gaze settling on Ligur before him. Hastur was a few steps behind, also watching. Crowley looked down at what had been dropped and furrowed his brows. That wasn't cooked. And he couldn't shift. 

"Eat up."

"How? The chains-" 

"Will expand. Beelzebub found a way to make them shift with someone."

Crowley blinked. So, last night could have been better. So he could have had a warm layer of fluff instead of thin clothing. He looked from Hastur to Ligur before starting to strip as best he could. Well, the pants would be ruined. 

"Pansy."

Crowley ignored that comment. He knew the others didn't give a damn about their clothes but he  _ did _ . Once he was mostly exposed he shut his eyes. 

Red fluff emerged, the same hue as his hair. As it did so his body contorted, bones clicking, joins making ugly wet noises as they shifted until he was sitting in the room. 

His eyes opened, brighter than they had been before. He was bipedal, though he was forced on his ass at the moment. He reached out for the package and easily opened it with a black talon. He removed the meat and growled lowly at the two watching him before taking a bite.

Reminded him of when he was younger. Tended to get grounded quite often. This was no different. 

He finished it off in another massive bite and licked his claws clean. With that he moved forward, getting on all fours. He stretched and arched his back as best he could before flopping down on the ground and settling his head on his arms. His tail tucked away nicely against himself as he settled in for a nap. 

"Lazy bastard… You'll have yours. Beelzebub will see you in an hour."

Crowley just flicked an ear in response. Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

__________

The water that was thrown over him was entirely unwelcome. Crowley jumped to his feet, on all fours, and snarled at whoever- and they were holding the bucket. Nice. He resisted the  _ strong _ urge to shake, slowly shifting back to his human state. 

He remained on his hands and knees, water dripping from all over him, clothes shopping wet. His hair was even in his face, plastered and cold. 

"I have considered what you said, Crowley."

Crowley huffed, not wanting to say anything at the moment. He would have his chance. 

"And so have the rest of us. Have you truly been working to control a powerful leech?" 

"He's  _ mine _ . Does whatever I say."

Beelzebub liked the bite in that voice, the firmness. Crowley always was one that preferred to bark over bite but when he did bite… Hastur could vouch it's not pretty. 

"Crowley, you are not under his control."

"Right."

"Prove it."

Crowley ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back as best he could. His body was so cold but this was a normal punishment. A lax one at that. 

"How? I can't exactly do anything all tied up."

Crowley shook the chains until they popped open. He froze when they collapsed around him. Beelzebub just watched him, observing as he slowly stood from his spot. He readjusted his clothes, ringing out what water he could from them. 

"Now what?"

"We need proof he is under your control."

Beelzebub began, beginning to slowly circle around Crowley. Crowley ignored it, continuing to at least try and make himself presentable. Looked like a wet pile of rubbish- smelled horrible. He needed a bath.

"What? Want him to kill one of his own or something? Shag him in the street?"

Beelzebub stood right in front of him, expression entirely unamused. This was definitely Crowley. Entirely under his own control, being the same bastard he always has been. But a helpful one if this is true. 

"He must bring us the head of another leech."

Crowley tensed. Oh, that had been too much of an idea hadn't it? At least they didn't want the show. Crowley was positive Aziraphale wouldn't let him do  _ that _ . And he was probably worried sick right now. 

"That might take time. Need to find the right one."

Beelzebub narrowed their eyes on him. 

"How long?"

"Few months, maybe six. They're close knit so need to find one to die that won't rouse suspicion."

Beelzebub looked Crowley from head to toe before letting out a long breath. This pup had been a thorn in their side for so  _ so _ long. This had better pay off or he was returning to them to assist in ending those beasts.

"Three months. I want the head in three month's time."

Crowley breathed in through his teeth. Oh, that wasn't enough. No time was enough. 

"Alright, well, I should start working immediately so-"

As he turned to run off he was met with Hastur blocking his path. 

"Can I be the one t' punish him? If he fails?"

"I will consider it."

Crowley shivered at the thought before going past Hastur and into the  _ heat _ and  _ sunlight _ . God, it felt good to actually be out of the dark- even if his eyes were in pain. He began patting himself down, soon finding a pair of spare shades- and his phone? Really?

He popped them on, looked around the village, and started the long walk back towards home. More specifically towards Aziraphale. He tried to turn it on but the battery was completely dead. He could only imagine the wave of messages sent his way. 

__________

Ms. Peregrine was normally a woman of professionalism. Everything she did was with tact. She was precise, reliable,  _ efficient _ . Which is why, when a swarm of angry phone calls- 21 to be exact- filled her voice mail she found herself in a bit of a problem. 

Crowley had failed to show up for his deliveries, forcing Ms. Peregrine to find someone else and deliver them late. She gave everyone discounts, making sure to remove Aziraphale's address from the list. He wouldn't be needing anymore blood.

She hummed when her secretary popped in. 

"You have a visitor."

Ms. Peregrine put her pen down and gave a warm smile. 

"Let them in."

And then a very short woman found herself stepping inside, someone Peregrine didn't know. But this person definitely had the right aura, most likely sent by Gabriel. 

"Will you be taking lunch at the usual time today, ma'am?"

"Yes, I should. Leave us."

And with that the door shut. The newcomer, a woman clad in nearly all black and dressed as if she were here to try and talk Peregrine into selling something, slowly stepped forward. She was wearing sunglasses indoors, which was another hint Peregrine picked up on. 

"How may I help you, Miss…?"

" _ Voras _ ."

Peregrine tensed a bit at that. She hadn't even moved her lips and it sounded as if the voice was within her own head. 

"Well, Ms Voras, it would be my pleasure to help you."

The woman stepped forward, pausing just before Peregrine's desk. She removed her glasses, revealing purple eyes that should not be possible. Peregrine's smile didn't falter. 

" _ Look to your right." _

That was an order. Peregrine's smile faded a bit but she did as she was told, something compelling her to obey. Voras stepped forward, walking to the side of the desk to really get a look at what she'd seen. And, yes, someone was definitely meddling in things they shouldn't be. 

" _ The tattoo, where did you get it?" _

"I was out drinking, bit of fun… why?"

" _ I like it." _

With that she moved to take a seat down in front of Peregrine. 

" _ Look at me." _

And she did. Voras did not seem amused. More or less, they seemed tired. An agitated air about them, like someone who hasn't had a full night's sleep or a mug of coffee to try and ease away the drowsiness. 

" _ I am here for the contract. _ "

"Oh, right, one moment please."

Peregrine opened up a desk drawer and began fingering through the files. Once she found the right one she removed it, showing it off to Voras. And Voras took it without a word, reading through every line very carefully.

It sounded just like a certain someone she didn't like. And it was clearly something she could do little about. Aziraphale had gone missing shortly after he was removed and there weren't any others strong enough to truly influence everyone and drive this bastard out. 

" _ Thank you. It brings me joy that humanity will finally be ours. Does it bring you joy, Ms. Peregrine?" _

Peregrine smiled, though there was a wetness in her eyes now. She knew what she'd written, what she was forced to do. How everything would crumble and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. 

"Very much so."

Voras took the paper and slipped it within a folder, hiding it in the suitcase-shoulder bag she'd brought. She looked back to Peregrine, trying to truly read what she was feeling. A single tear was all the answer she needed. 

" _ Hold yourself together." _

And with that she left. Ms. Peregrine picked up a tissue and dabbed at her eyes, thankful she'd invested in some more serious make-up as of late. She needed it. 

__________

Gabriel was waiting patiently in  _ his _ office at  _ his _ organization for some very important paperwork. He'd sent one of his most loyal followers to get it, one that never spoke a word. Humans said they could hear her, but it was impossible to get into the mind of someone as pure as him. 

When the knock finally came he grinned. 

"Come in."

The woman from before, Voras, stepped within the office. She looked to Gabriel before bowing her head. She then made her way to his desk, removing the contract from her suitcase-bag. She placed it upon the desk, glancing off towards one of the younger vampires. One of Gabe's, clearly one of his. 

Eyecolor was a telltale sign of who was changed by whom, at least the resting color. All of Gabriel's had bright purple as their resting hue, though red was their true color. With the other elders in place the eyes of their people had been filled with greens as beautiful as the fields, browns so close to honey one could swear they'd been glazed. And her favorite, a soft blue for those who decided to change their loyalties, who lost their original maker. 

"She is pleased to bring this to you. She finds joy in the end of humanity's reign."

Gabriel grinned at the woman before himself. She gave him a blank look in turn, never really being an emotional one. But her lip did twitch a bit into a soft smile. That was enough for him. 

"Don't we all? Or we all  _ will _ . Once everything is settled. Just need to tie some loose ends." 

He hummed, taking out a pen. He began trailing it down through each line, searching and searching until- 

"I forgot something."

He took the paper and crumpled it in hand, tossing it towards the vampire in the corner. They caught it and shredded the thing into nothing more than dust. 

Gabriel's gaze settled down on Voras who kept her gaze from his eyes. He saw it as a sign of respect, of  _ fear _ . While in reality she couldn't bring herself to look this bastard in the eyes. 

"Pick up the new contract tomorrow, same time. Oh, and see if you can find that delivery boy- the one that smells like cheap cologne… what was his name?"

"Crowley?"

The vampire in the corner piped up. Gabriel snapped his fingers. 

"Yes, that one. Apparently he's just what we need to finally end all of this."

Voras's little smile grew the slightest bit and she looked off towards the lesser vampire in the room. 

"She is excited to capture another for you. Would you like them placed in the same location?"

"Yes, but do the same as we did with Sendalphon."

She remembered that one well. Keep the elder locked up, unable to feed or draw energy from anything while also starving a wolf. Keep it without food a solid four days before letting them in on the full moon to deal with the elder. 

Then, deal with the weapon.

"She says she will ensure the wolf Crowley is in the best condition before dealing with Aziraphale. She requests to feed it until the day of the full moon. Aziraphale is strong."

_ And he didn't even take that servant yet _ .

"You are the expert here, Voris."

_ VorAS. Voras. You should know my name by now you twit. _

"She will ensure his end is swift yet filled with the suffering he deserves. She lives to serve."

Gabriel felt his ego absolutely  _ stroked  _ at that one. He shooed her away and the vampire went off to go and try to find the wolf Crowley. She remembered seeing an Anthony J. Crowley in the payroll on the human side but never paid much mind.

Too bad he would be taken in. What she could remember of that folder was that he was a lovely man. Definitely didn't deserve this. None of them did. And the humans… She would rather die than let Gabriel get away with this.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voras was changed a long time ago by Gabe. He liked her smarts but she was mute. Still is. Sorta. 
> 
> Ms. Peregrine, I already explained... 
> 
> So Gabe made Voras in charge of a lot of personal things since she can't speak. She knows it's all wrong but until he dies she can't shift loyalty. She's tried. Doesn't work.
> 
> So all the other elders have been killed by wolves. She's in charge of staging the fights, luring them all in, and then making a scene elsewhere. Framing it all perfectly.
> 
> Um... Any questions on Voras or Peregrine I'll answer. Sorry again for using OCs. Voras I actually use so uh... Ye... Finally writing my bean.


	13. Chapter 13

When Crowley finally got to the shop he found himself running. He couldn't smell Aziraphale anywhere and the front door was busted open. Thankfully nothing had been stolen, but Aziraphale wasn't here. He was quick to find a phone charger and plug it in. And then he went over to the door, slamming it shut and doing his best to fix what was broken.

At least the deadbolt still worked. 

When the little startup song began he all but lept towards the phone, snatching it up. He watched with wide eyes as the little bars shot up, the signal coming in, and then- 

He opened his messages as his phone went wild. Most of it was emails, a few calls, everything from his boss except for this text message. 

{I love you.}

And that was the night Crowley disappeared. No more messages. Not a peep from him. But from his boss… 

"Mr. Crowley, please answer the phone."

"Mr. Crowley, you have missed your deliveries."

"Mr. Crowley, I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning."

"Mr. Crowley, you have missed your meeting and refuse to return my calls. I have no choice but to remove you from my company."

Crowley groaned and let his head flop on his arms. He was sprawled out over the couch, both hands holding the phone on the corner table. He had definitely made himself at home, even if it wasn't anyone's home anymore. 

Aziraphale wasn't here. His scent was so faint. And he didn't even  _ try _ calling. No messages. Just a little love proclamation. No "where are you"'s or "are you okay"'s. Not a single one. 

He slowly put the phone down and let out a long sigh, deciding to let the thing charge. He still needed it and he figured going back home during this kill would allow him to get more of his things in the Bentley. Oh, his poor Bentley. They were going to try and take it, weren't they?

__________

Aziraphale had been curled up as far away from the servant as he could possibly be. It was cold down here, though the man showed no signs of discomfort. He probably couldn't. It was clear the human's mind had been completely wiped, turning him into nothing more than an obedient sack of bones.

The man would take a bit of his food every few hours, a sip from a gallon of water he had, then go back to staring so blankly in the darkness. It had been days now and Aziraphale was finally feeling that hunger grow.

He could sense how weak this human was, how they were barely keeping themselves alive. The food was rationed with just enough to keep him living, enough to have him starve and taunt Aziraphale with his oldest and darkest of urges. 

Hours continued to pass, another day, and he couldn't stand it anymore. He made his way over to the man, kneeling down in front of him. He forced that chin up, looking him deeply in the eyes.

There had to be something- anything left! But no. Gabriel has completely destroyed this man. No personality, no dreams, no free will. He truly was nothing more than a snack. One Aziraphale refused to partake in. He looked the food over, guessing that the man had enough for another week in here. And he was  _ very _ thankful for the toilet off on the far end of the room. Would really be disgusting if the man couldn't relieve himself proper. 

He released the man and let out a shuddering sigh, slowly getting back to his feet. He moved to his corner again, curling up into a tight ball. All he could do was wait. Wait and hope that Gabriel or Ms. Peregrine or  _ someone _ would find him.

__________

Three days passed and Gabriel, while reading through yet another contract rewrite, found himself giving a small shiver. A horrid grin slipped across his lips before he went back to it, eventually crumpling it up and tossing it out yet again. This needed to be  _ perfect _ .

__________

In those three days Crowley had been eyeing his phone relentlessly. There was no way Aziraphale would just up and leave him, right? He wouldn't be such an ass, he wouldn't possible abandon him. Not after all this, all they shared. And was their friendship nothing? 

Crowley eventually found himself drinking the rest of his own alcohol supply. He didn't care his home wasn't safe, he didn't give a damn about the other wolves that were probably prowling about. All he cared about was the reason as to why Aziraphale  _ abandoned _ him. After all this… 

He rolled onto his side on his couch, not caring his it smelled of Hastur and Ligur. He didn't need to have the herbs anymore. He wouldn't even need to hide himself. He could go full blown wolf if he wanted to, let himself loose. Wouldn't scare Aziraphale anymore…

He was gone. And Crowley knew exactly why. How would a vampire ever love a wolf? He was nothing more than an abomination, losing himself every single full moon, and destroying everything. And Aziraphale had been so scared of him. It only made sense for him to up and disappear. Perfect, crystal clear, sound sense.

He gave a harsh sniffle, finally picking up on something out of place. He rolled back over, looking around his home. Something was outside and it definitely wasn't one of his own. He found himself slipping off the couch, drunk as could be as he shifted into a wolf.

And he could smell it so much clearer now. Yes, that was definitely a  _ leech _ . Near  _ his _ home. He gave a full body shake before making his way off towards the door. He tensed when something crashed through the window, spewing out a gas of some sort.

He took off towards the door, slamming himself against it. But the wood didn't splinter, the door not even budging. He began to cough as the smoke filled the room, his world beginning to go dark. As consciousness left him he slipped back into his human state, curling into himself. 

In an hour's time, Crowley had been abducted, removed, and placed within the appropriate holding cell. It was the same ruined village as Aziraphale was being held but kept just far enough away as to not let the scent trail over. 

But there was a problem with this particular cell. It wasn't connected to the main area where Aziraphale was being held. This meant that the wolf would need to be moved yet again, though it was easy to lead them along in their rage. Down into the hidden entrance, let them break through the doors with no way of opening, and listen to the fight. 

Voras found herself standing outside of Aziraphale's holding cell, the key held in one hand. The scent of spilled blood filled the air and she knew he finally broke. Anyone would break after enough time. If she listened hard enough she could hear him silently sobbing to himself, riddled with guilt and shame. 

She felt her hand tremble as she forced it forward, taking hold of the lock- but she couldn't insert the key. She was so close to doing so, a mere inch away, but disobeying was impossible. 

"Hello? Is- is someone there? I'm trapped!"

Voras looked at the skin crack in the door, just enough to show a sliver of Aziraphale's face as he pressed against the door. 

"Oh you! Oh, oh no not you. Voris."

_ Voras! _

She grit her teeth, shifting the lock to try and show him what she was doing. He looked down, pushing harder on the door to get a better look and- 

"Yes, please let me out! I did what he wanted, I feel horrible for it, but I- you.. you aren't moving to unlock me. Why are you shaking? Voris?"

Why did  _ everyone  _ know her as the improper name! She allowed her eyes to shift to red, attempting to yell and scream at him. And he seemed to tense.

Wait. 

" _ You can hear me?" _

"Yes, I can, and I apologise for calling you Voris, but can you  _ please _ unlock this. I did what he wanted!" 

Voras blinked, the rage slowly leaving her. So Gabriel was pointedly ignoring her? He'd been ignoring her since she learned  _ how _ to speak. Since she learned- oh she hated him. She hated him so very much. 

" _ You are to be killed by a wolf on the next full moon. Gabriel has ordered it." _

Aziraphale held his breath, his worst fears coming to life. He could feel himself trembling, tears filling his eyes. 

"You have to let me out!"

She tensed when  _ his  _ eyes flashed red. Even if it was only a sliver of one it was enough for her to have a hand tremble and slowly insert the key. Her eyes shot back to purple as a loud pop resonated in the darkness.

Aziraphale's eyes slowly slipped back to blue, horror written all over his face. Voras looked down at the key. Half was stuck in the lock while the rest was in her fingers. Oh. She looked back to Aziraphale. 

" _ When I return it will be with a wolf. _ "

Aziraphale slammed himself against the door at that. He'd lost control, of course he would! She wasn't  _ his _ fledgeling! Barely any of them had blue anymore and he knew they were slipping towards Gabriel's control. He couldn't even do anything! 

"Please! Voras!"

" _ It was nice to know you, Aziraphale. _ "

With that she turned and left.

Aziraphale slowly slide down the door, watching as she faded into the darkness outside. And then he was alone again. Entirely alone. 

__________

Crowley was slow to wake, his body aching all over. He was hung over, had a headache, and everything smelled of death. He opened his eyes, relieved darkness met him. He slowly got to his feet, moving towards a wall to start feeling around for a door. Once he found one he shifted, making his way to the other side of the room.

With a snarl he charged forward, slamming himself against the doors. He collapsed after, the sound and the pain of the act causing his head to pulse in agony. He hid it beneath both hands, ears curled back as he let out a soft whine of pain. 

He huffed as he tried to make the pain go away, slowly but surely finding the ringing dying down. And then he was back up, searching about the small room, looking for any way to get out. All he could find was a freezer and what was inside had him realizing that he was  _ not _ in good hands. 

Yes, that was an entire dead pig. Head and all. Frozen solid. Just for him? He shuddered as he shut the freezer, lips showing off his fangs in distaste. His head gave a shake and he went back to searching the room. There was a restroom area, working water, but no bath or a shower. 

Wherever the hell he was, whoever put him here, would pay dearly. 

__________

Aziraphale eventually found himself curling back up in his corner, far  _ far _ away from the corpse in the room. He couldn't let them suffer any longer, stay nothing more than a test for him. So he'd taken every single drop of blood he could from the man.

But that also meant he was alone with a corpse, one he hoped a small hex would work on. He didn't need it rotting and stinking up the place. And if he ever got out, he hoped the family would be able to have the body. Bury them proper. 

He let out a shuddering sigh as he shut his eyes. Best to sleep as much as he could, conserve energy. If he truly was to fight a wolf, if he was to die that way, it would be one hell of a fight.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this one short on purpose <3

The seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, hours to days. Crowley had found himself remaining as a wolf for convenience's sake. The room he was locked in was cold as ice at night and the fluff he had was far better than his tattered clothing. His mind had gone rampant, trying to take in every smell and sound he heard.

Birds outside, constantly. Always singing and taunting him. Animals rustling about outside, the chittering of a squirrel. But everything would go silent at least once a day. And he could smell it, smell  _ them _ .

They would knock on the door, taunting him, and he would snarl at them. He would slam against the door on the first days, trying to break it open, clawing at it, yet silence remained outside. That is, until the scent disappeared. Then the birds would begin their song again, animals wondering about.

As the days passed his ferocity began to die down. It began with him only clawing at the door instead of slamming himself against it. A few days later that died down to him snarling. And finally, just three days before the full moon, he would only huff. 

The pig had been consumed on the fourth day, hunger finally forcing him to consume the carcass. It was disgusting and no amount of water could wash away that taste. 

Crowley held his breath when he heard the animals go quiet again. He knew they were outside, that it was so close to a full moon. His hair always stood on end and it felt so much better to just stay as a wolf. It kept the pain of a forced shift away. 

Before he could react, the door swung wide. The carcass of a hetter was tossed inside before the doors slammed shut yet again. Crowley ran forward like a bullet, slamming hard into them. But it was too late. 

He howled in his rage, slamming his claws and fists repeatedly at the door. But he'd seen them. He'd smelled them so clearly this time. He wouldn't be so far from the doors from now on. He wouldn't let them taunt him anymore. 

When the birds began singing again his focus shifted to the fresh kill before himself. Quite a bit of food. What were they planning with him? Keeping him locked away like this? He didn't want to think about it, instead burying himself in something that was actually worth eating. 

__________

Aziraphale wasn't sure how many days had passed, if a day had passed at all, or even if it had been a week. All he knew was that the only peace was when his eyes would shut, darkness consuming him. 

When he would wake his thoughts would slip back to how perfect his life had once been. He had everything, though it was a bit unique. He had the home of his dreams, a book shop filled with everything he'd come to love over the years, and he even had a love.

And when he found himself thinking to Crowley, trying to come to terms that he may have just broken the poor man's heart and left him hurt and alone and in danger- he would sob. It was quiet, his breathing shallow as he tried to conserve energy. Crowley hadn't deserved this. Any of it.

And the worst of those naps, the worst of that rest, was when he would doze off with thoughts of Crowley on his mind. The dreams would shift and contort to his love all alone, crying out for him, injured as he had been before or worse. And Aziraphale would wake with a start each time the light left those golden eyes. And he would start the process over again, silently crying himself into his nightmares. 

Voras would come to visit him when she came for Crowley, making sure he was still alive. He couldn't die from lack of blood, that would be too suspicious. He had to die the proper way, as the others before him. 

__________

On the day of the full moon, Voras found herself preparing for the inevitable. She'd had a few close calls with some of these wolves, but her speed and shifting allowed her to sneak away unscathed. It was incredible how wonderful being a little spider on the wall could be. Small enough, without enough of a scent to slip away.

She had done quite a lot of thinking over the days, deciding that a note would be the best way of doing this. Gabriel never came down, never got his hands dirty, so there way no way the note would fall into his hands. 

First, she found herself going to Aziraphale's prison. She gave the door a harsh knock as she slid the letter inside. Aziraphale woke with a start, gaze shifting towards the stark white paper shining in the light coming from that door. He swallowed thickly, slowly standing. And by God did that  _ hurt _ .

Every single bone in his body popped as he moved, everything protesting. He hadn't moved in so long, everything felt like it was filled with pins and needles. But he made his way over, plucking up the envelope.

He carefully ripped it open, giving it a blow before slipping the paper out. And it was a hand written note in some very elaborate cursive. Lovely penmanship. 

_ Aziraphale, _

_ It is with great pain that I go to prepare the wolf that will take your life. I never asked for this, I never wanted to obey him yet I cannot bring myself to help you. If you survive I am tasked with ending you myself. I would prefer to die by your hand than remain under his control.  _

_ Come sunset I will release it. By tomorrow Gabriel will be the only elder left.  _

Aziraphale felt his grip on the paper tightening in both fear and outrage. He had  _ no _ idea Gabriel was even controlling his fledgelings like this! How  _ dare _ he! Against their own! He felt a fire growing in himself as rage reignited- and something else.

With a yelp he grabbed at his necklace, pulling it out. Oh, right. He had this still. He eyed the sword turned necklace, the fire having disappeared the moment skin contact left it. He took a large breath, slowly letting it free. He popped the little sword off his necklace with careful fingers, murmuring something that had the blade grow to its true size. 

He'd promised himself not to use this blade again, not unless it was something so very dire. But this, what Gabriel was doing and striving for, had him bringing the flames back with a ferocious roar. He would gladly end the life of a single wolf if it meant saving his people.

Outside, Voras heard the sound of flames and couldn't help the smallest of smiles on her face. Tonight would be a wonderful night to die.

__________

Back in his own cell, Crowley was standing beside the door. There was no way he'd allow them to open it and run again. He could smell them getting closer, hear the soft thud of shoes on dirt, the crunch of gravel, and then she stopped. 

He narrowed his eyes at the sound of paper rustling before a letter was slipped inside. He huffed at it, slowly reaching down to pluck it up. It was difficult to read in this form but he could manage. 

_ Beast, _

Oh how lovely.

_ You have been chosen to do away with a vampire that has become too bothersome for his people. If you refuse to fight they will kill you. Take pride in your victory over this one vampire, for it will be the last you ever know. _

Crowley jammed his finger into the remaining corpse of the cow, using the blood to write out his  _ own _ little note. 

He shoved it beneath the door and heard something similar to a snort. Did she just laugh at that?! 

There was a soft pat given to the door, almost as if saying "oh you precious thing" before her steps started up again. And she was walking away. 

In the hours that passed, Voras found herself planning out the perfect path to lead Crowley to his end. It would be a straight shot, mostly, and her speed shouldn't fail her. She made sure to have some blood the day prior so she could escape unscathed. She just hoped Aziraphale would be strong enough to end her as well. 

In the meantime, Aziraphale had taken to loosening himself up. He went through the basic motions with his blade, remembering how to wield it and what was the best way to strike one of these beasts down. 

He was going to escape from here. He was going to escape and find Crowley and escape with him to somewhere- anywhere. He would even consider (he had suppressed a gag at this thought) America. 

But first thing was first, he had to end this wolf, end the fledgeling, and escape. That was probably the easy part. The hard part, he could imagine, would be finding Crowley and convincing him everything was alright. That they would be safe if they ran away together.

Aziraphale tensed when he heard a loud howl outside, rapid footsteps going about followed by thundering ones. All of that confidence, all of that pride and willpower, began to crumble as he heard the beast run right over where he was hidden.

And then the smell hit him. 

__________

Crowley saw nothing but red as he chased down the speedy  _ pest _ . She'd mapped out her route entirely, random turns here, round a tree there, rush over the holding cell. She found herself running harder and faster when jaws clamped down mere inches from her back. Crowley had grabbed her jacket, easily ripping through the fabric but she didn't  _ stop _ .

She knew exactly what she was doing in running about. The moon wasn't quite out yet and she needed the wolf to be angered beyond belief. He would lose himself in this chase, a dangerous one she'd done far too many times before. When the moon finally began peeping over the horizon she changed up the game. It was time.

Voras took a sharp turn, running full speed towards some sort of a trap door before jumping down it and continuing on. Crowley, too lost, followed without a thought. He hit the ground with a loud thud, continuing the chase. He ran at full speed, claws clacking against the metal floor. It was a hallway, one with doors at the very end. Voras slowed the slightest bit, allowing him to catch up until she busted through.

He chased after, exploding through and roaring into the room. The door slammed shut behind him a second later, Voras quick to lock them shut. Crowley mouth snapped shut as he took in a few huffs of breath, looking back at the door.

His attention snapped towards the glow of a blade as it was picked up, a terrified Aziraphale holding his ground. One hand was over his chest in a small fist, the other wielding the blade tight enough his knuckles were white. 

"Stay back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the juicy bits.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspense? What's that? I write too much to keep people waiting. Sometimes.
> 
> Next chapter will take time to complete.

Aziraphale was trembling where he stood, eyes as wide as saucers. He'd nearly collapsed when the wolf broke through and by sheer willpower alone he was still standing. And slowly, ever so slowly as the wolf stood tall and sized him up, he shifted to a more appropriate stance. 

"I said to  _ stay  _ ** _back_ ** !"

Crowley snarled as the blade's fire became more lively, taking a step back. Aziraphale could see something similar to fear on its face and felt odd at that. This thing was just as scared as he was, but he  _ had _ to win this! 

"Off with you! Out!"

Aziraphale yelled, giving his blade a swing and sending fire a few feet before himself. The wolf snarled, stepping back and lowering its head. And then it was getting on all fours, ever so slowly attempting to circle him. 

Crowley licked his chops as he stared Aziraphale down. He took a deep inhale, pausing. Wait.

And then he was jumping to his left when a blade came down at him. Crowley snarled at the swing, easily swiping up and hitting the vampire's arm. The blade fell to the floor with a clatter, flames disappearing. And then Aziraphale found himself pinned to the ground, hands above his head and a snarling maw inches from his face.

  
  


__________

  
  


Outside, Voras tensed as Aziraphale started screaming. And then everything went quiet. She let out a long sigh as she made her way out of the hall and back to her car. There was more work to be done now that he was out of the way.

It really had been a lovely night to die.

__________

Aziraphale was frozen in horror, pinned beneath a beast that would _ not  _ stop licking at his face. He'd resorted to shutting his mouth so that disgusting tongue wouldn't try to slip  _ in _ . Again. 

His eyes were screwed shut and the beast just continued licking at him and whining like an excited puppy. When he felt his hands get released they went straight to his face, Aziraphale trying to turn away from the assault. But the wolf didn't let up, instead nipping at his hair and nuzzling into him. 

Aziraphale yelled when he felt those claws wrap around him. This was it- this was how he died!

And then he was being smooshed against an all too fluffy chest, buried in the floof of a panting chest. Aziraphale could feel the wolf wiggling beneath him in glee, his tail wagging hard enough to have sent that sword to the other side of the room. 

He was trapped. 

His fighting eventually stopped, letting the wolf nose and nuzzle into him as it pleased. He knew it was only a matter of time before the beast snapped at him, ripped him to pieces. But that was taking far too long. And Aziraphale found himself being moved around like some sort of doll, the wolf repeatedly nosing him and sniffing him and  _ wiggling _ ! 

Aziraphale managed to get into a sit but found that muzzle rubbing against him again, assaulting his cheek with that cold nose and a smelly  _ slimy _ tongue. He tried to push the beast back but those arms wrapped around him, trapping him. 

"Please let me go."

He whispered, pleading with the thing. The wolf gave him another boop on the cheek before sitting back on his haunches, tongue lolling out as he panted. That tail just kept wagging away. 

In his mind, all Crowley knew was that this was his mate.  _ His _ . And he'd found him! And he was so scared, no that wouldn't do. Crowley would love and cuddle on him until he was happy again. Yes, he would do just that. 

Aziraphale pulled his knees to his chest, trembling as he wiped the slob from his cheek. 

"Wh-What are you going to do to me..?"

Crowley gave a head tilt, one ear sticking straight up while the other cocked back. He couldn't understand the words. He couldn't comprehend- but the tone. His mate was still scared. He needed more love! 

Aziraphale cried out when he was wrapped up in another embrace, the sound registering immediately. Crowley jumped back, head low and a sad look on his face. Aziraphale was gasping for breath, hugging himself tighter now. 

"Stay away! Please! Taunt me no more, beast!"

Crowley understood one word in all of that. He blinked at Aziraphale before lowering himself even more, letting out a long whine as he curled up on the floor. He continued giving that pathetic look until Aziraphale couldn't stand it anymore. 

His eyes shot to red and he was about to start ordering this dog around- or try to- until he saw- 

"Crowley?!"

He was to be killed by  _ Crowley _ ?! Wait, they kidnapped  _ Crowley _ ?! 

Aziraphale looked deep into Crowley's eyes, the wolf fighting for only a moment before he let his mate do what was needed. Slowly, ever so slowly, the fog began to lift from his mind. Clarity, where he was, what was happening, who he was with- it was making sense now.

Crowley moved to a sitting position, never once breaking eye contact. Aziraphale could feel tears pricking his eyes as that fur began disappearing, as that wolf melted away and left behind the love of his life. 

Crowley blinked and groaned, rubbing at his face. He tensed when Aziraphale tackled him in a tight embrace, sobbing and holding him close and apologizing. The apologies wouldn't stop coming and he'd been so worried leaving Crowley all alone like that.

Crowley shook his head a bit as he knocked the last of  _ that _ out of his mind. His thoughts were still not up to par but he knew more than enough that he needed to run his fingers through Aziraphale's hair, hold him close, kiss his head.

"Where are we..?"

Aziraphale wiped at his face, not caring that Crowley was entirely nude before him, that he stank, that he was truly a wolf. 

"I don't- I don't know but they brought me here to kill me! And for you to kill  _ me _ . And Voris-Voras, the woman that-" 

Crowley growled deep in his throat, Aziraphale shivering. He had no idea what she'd done to Crowley but he seemed healthy enough, pissed, but healthy. 

"Bitch."

"Not her fault, Gabriel is controlling her- controlling all of his fledgelings!"

Aziraphale sat up with a wild look in his eyes now. 

"I have to stop him, he's going to destroy everything- kill so many-"

Crowley could only stare at him, remembering something he was supposed to do that was oh so vital.

"So you want to kill him?"

"I don't  _ want _ to but I  _ have _ to!"

"... Can you take off his head?"

Aziraphale huffed, making his way to his feet. Crowley didn't even  _ know _ how to kill a-

"Of course I remove his head! A steak to the heart won't stop anything."

Crowley slowly got to his feet, more surprised by that indignant tone than anything. And then Aziraphale was walking over and picking up the sword. 

He covered his eyes as light filled the room, finally showing off just how bad Aziraphale had been treated. Bags were beneath his eyes, thise eyes were a faint blue compared to their usual glow. He looked like he'd aged nearly twenty years by the color of his skin and the wrinkles. 

"Angel, what happened to you..?"

Aziraphale furrowed his brows at that, what did he- oh. Oh right. The looks before the feels as he called it. As in, he looked horrendous before he would feel any true effects of starvation. 

"I need blood, Crowley. Now I need you to turn back into a be- wolf for me. And take this- the handle is not silver. There are chains on that door."

He pointed back to the door he'd seen Voras through. 

"Break them."

Aziraphale tossed the sword up, flipping it and easily catching it by the blade without so much as a nick to his hand. 

Crowley felt light headed all of a sudden. The idea of holding that blade, of a weapon used to slaughter so many of his people. He shoved that away by shifting, Aziraphale feeling nauseous at the sounds and sights. 

Crowley moved forward, watching Aziraphale carefully as he approached. The man was a trembling mess in the darkness but Crowley was slow enough to not startle him. He took the blade in hand, taking in a deep breath as he pulled it back. 

Crowley huffed as he shifted the blade a bit, not surprised the flames left. Not his sword. He moved off towards the door and jammed it in, slamming it down through the chains. 

The clatter of metal hitting the ground was the most beautiful sound Aziraphale had heard in his life. Crowley slammed the doors open and found himself rushing out, dropping the sword, and taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

When he looked up his eyes widened, the sight causing him to slowly slump to the ground. It was a full moon. It was a complete and utter full moon but he could  _ shift _ . He was  _ coherent _ . He was being hugged.

"You did it Crowley! Now we need to go somewhere safe, somewhere I can get blood and where you can rest."

Without thinking Crowley huffed and shoved his neck into Aziraphale's face. He shut his eyes tightly and pushed the madman away, sputtering at the fur that had entered his mouth. 

"Crowley! Don't do- mmffmm!"

Aziraphale was cut off by Crowley literally grabbing him and shoving him into his neck. Aziraphale tried to push him away, tried so hard to get free, but he felt a pulse beneath his lips. 

Crowley jolted when Aziraphale finally bit him, growling lowly. He could feel Aziraphale wrap his arms around his neck and chest, grip at the fur, the way he was sucking like the most desperate hickey he ever needed to make. 

And then he calmed down, after about ten seconds of clinging Aziraphale relaxed against Crowley. Crowley huffed, looking off over their surroundings. If any of his pack ever saw this, ever knew… 

He hissed when Aziraphale pulled back, those teeth feeling far worse when they slipped back out. And then he felt nothing? Not even wet?

He felt Aziraphale kiss him where he'd been bitten, the man's gaze downcast now. Crowley ran a hand over where the wound should be and found nothing there. Even when he sniffed it. Nothing. 

"Why did you make me do that…?"

Aziraphale's voice was soft, broken. He'd bitten  _ two _ people now. One of them forcing him to and the other out of necessity. 

Crowley's response was a growling huff as he took hold of Aziraphale's shoulders. He couldn't exactly  _ kiss _ while he was this way but he could still press his muzzle to Aziraphale's forehead. He seemed to understand what it meant. 

"I love you too…"

Aziraphale gently pet down Crowley's muzzle, looking up to the beast- his boyfriend. And to think, he was so terrified of this. Of Crowley… He really was just an oversized pup.

"We should get going. You need to be someplace safe- I don't know how much blood I took and I don't need you fainting on me, and I need to take care of Gabriel."

Crowley gave a huff and growl, Aziraphale thinking he understood. 

"You are  _ not _ coming with me."

Crowley lowered himself and booped his nose into Aziraphale's chest, letting out a huff. Aziraphale groaned and pet down his head, scratched around his ears- the fur was exceptionally soft- but he didn't have time to think on that right now. 

"Crowley. Go home. I can take care of this myself now."

But he didn't budge. 

__________

"I am not."

It had taken twenty minutes of Aziraphale begging that puppy face not to come before he gave in. Those eyes were  _ truly _ evil. 

Crowley remained on all fours, giving his back another wiggle and looking at Aziraphale. 

"No."

Crowley started giving him that look again and it had a  _ whine _ with it- Oh this pup would be the death of him. 

"Fine!"

Crowley lowered himself and Aziraphale stepped forward. He'd never ridden a horse let alone a  _ wolf  _ so this would be interesting. He hesitated in slipping one leg over only for Crowley to just grab him and plop him on his back. 

Aziraphale yelped and clung hard to Crowley's neck, sword back to being a little necklace that was  _ thankfully _ hidden in his shirt. 

"Crowley!"

And then he was clinging for dear life as Crowley took off. To say Crowley knew Aziraphale could run just as fast as him, if not faster, and that he was  _ entirely _ able to do this on his own, well, yeah. He knew. But what better way to both terrorize and love on his mate?

"I'mgoingtofalloffandwhatifoneofyourpackseesthisandWHYAREWEGOINGSOFASTSLOWDOWNI'MGOINGTODIIIIIEEEEE!!"

Music to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o 3 o
> 
> So.. even if the pack did see this... They're all lost to the moon so they don't know shit xD
> 
> Crowley, the first Wolfie to ever be coherent on a full moon.
> 
> Note: Giant wolf didn't lose enough blood to really bother him. He fine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't in the mood to write porn for the longest time... Or do anything. And I got sick.
> 
> So what better time to write porn than when your boyfriend wants to play videogames instead of smash?

"Do you even know where you're going?!"

Aziraphale had been clinging to Crowley for what felt like hours, when it had been about thirty minutes max. He didn't respond, instead changing direction as to where he was running. It was risky, he  _ knew _ it was risky to be running this way, but he needed his Bentley. 

Aziraphale continued to cling, eventually burying his face in fluff to try and drown out what was going on right now. He was angry, oh how he was angry, but the scent at the edge of his mind had him stressed. He  _ knew _ it was Crowley. He knew he was safe, hell, the pup attacked him with  _ kisses _ ! Even when he swung- oh… right he had done that. 

Relief flowed through him when his love finally slowed down. Aziraphale peeped up through the fluff, knowing  _ exactly _ where he was. And that fear began to rise yet again. A quick glance to the sky had his stomach sinking, his body tensing. 

"Crowley..! Why are we here..?!"

It was a terrified whisper, Aziraphale remembering this area far too well. Or he used to. Why oh  _ why _ had his love brought him where he'd fought so long ago? Why would he bring him to such a cursed place? 

He got his answer when the familiar sight of a black Bentley came into view, parked outside of a quaint little home. He  _ lived _ here? Why would he live here? He thought both sides avoided- oh. Crowley  _ was _ trying to avoid his kind. He referred to them as his  _ old _ pack. 

Crowley stopped outside his home and plopped on the ground in a panting mound of fluff. Aziraphale stepped off of him, hesitating before running a hand over his head and scratching behind an ear. Crowley leaned into it, breathing hard. 

"You poor thing, you… I thought I said the blood loss would bother you."

Crowley's response was a glare and growl, which had Aziraphale hopping back. Crowley chuffed before flopping on his side, shutting his eyes as he panted. He felt  _ fine _ . Just winded. Very  _ very _ winded. Been a while since he ran that long.

Aziraphale sighed and made his way to the front door. When he gripped the knob and turned it just fell off the hinges. He pursed his lips, having held onto the thing as it attempted to fall. And then he was gently setting it on the ground. 

Crowley slipped in past him, giving a glare at the canister that remained in his living room. Empty. And then he stood tall, body beginning to shift yet again. Aziraphale looked away from him covering his ears. Every sickening pop, the sound of flesh stretching, it was disgusting! 

When he opened his eyes he was greeted with a very pissed looking Crowley. Quite naked as well. 

"First Hastur and Ligur break in then some lee- vampire kidnaps me! In my own home no less!"

Crowley raised his hands above his head before slamming them down and turning to go get some clothes from his bedroom- maybe a shower too. A quick one sounded nice. 

"Want a quick bath, Angel?"

Aziraphale, who had been staring at Crowley's nude form, finally snapped out of it. 

"Oh- yes! And we can discuss a plan of action too! I need to deal with Gabriel and if I show what he has done- I should be able to get Voras to- but she can't speak!"

Aziraphale groaned as he followed Crowley into the bedroom, beginning to strip himself of his  _ filthy _ clothes. Dust and dirt and  _ fur _ . He could only imagine how bad he smelled. 

When he got to the restroom Crowley had taken a glob of toothpaste, a toothbrush, and was near violently scrubbing at his teeth. Aziraphale sighed and slipped the rest off, scrunching his face at the stark contrast of his flesh.

Everything that hadn't been covered was a shade darker, coated in filth. When he looked up Crowley was opening a new toothbrush and shoving it at Aziraphale. And then he took it back, slathered some toothpaste on it, wet it, and returned it to the man. 

"I feel dishgushting."

Crowley spoke around the toothbrush in his own mouth before going back to scrubbing. And then he was assaulting his tongue with it, gagging as he did so. 

Aziraphale slipped the brush in his mouth, a bit self conscious now. He hadn't realized his breath smelled so badly. Maybe it was the blood. He shifted his gaze off Crowley as he did what was needed. He furrowed his brows when he heard an obnoxiously loud gargling beside himself followed by a just as loud spit. 

Crowley poured some water into the cap, popped it in his mouth, swished, and spat it out again. 

"The hell is wrong with your people, Angel?! Kidnapping me to  _ kill _ you? Couldn't even give me soap or anything!"

As he continued the beginnings of an episode he went to the bath, turning on the hot water only. 

"And what did you even do? How did  _ you _ of all people make them so angry?!"

Aziraphale spat in the sink and got some mouthwash. He would respond  _ in a moment _ . Kind of busy right now.

"And before that, fucking  _ Beelzebub _ tying me up like a mutt!"

Aziraphale nearly had water spew from his nose. He coughed and wiped his face, turning back to the ranting Crowley. 

"I know!"

The look on Aziraphale's face said it all- not really. He was just shocked by what he was hearing.

"All because they thought you were controlling me! So I… said you're mine. Right…"

And then that rant died down as he realized the severity of what he'd done. Aziraphale raised a brow as Crowley adjusted the water to a nice temperature and slipped in. 

"Crowley, what happened..?"

Crowley was too busy letting the water wash over his face to properly listen. Aziraphale sighed, deciding they would talk later. Right now getting clean was the priority. So he slipped in the shower and picked up the soap- 

"Flea and tick shampoo?"

"Grab the other one. Red one. Smells like cinnamon."

Aziraphale put it down and did as asked, plucking up the red one. He squirted some on a hand and it really did smell like cinnamon. He was quick to put it in his hair and begin scrubbing his scalp, Crowley snagging it shortly after. 

"Angel, are you going to kill them? The one that did this?"

Crowley asked, swapping sides of the shower so Aziraphale could rinse his hair. 

"I don't know! I want to but I think a good scare might be better?"

"He tried to kill us! Well, kill you, kidnap us both- he can't live."

Aziraphale swapped sides again when he was done, allowing Crowley to get back in the spray. And then he was searching for body shampoo. Thankfully he found one that was just a bar of soap- something  _ not _ dog related. Why did he even have flea and tick shampoo? He didn't bathe as a pup, did he?

He found a washcloth and hesitated. This wasn't his. 

"Do you have an extra washcloth?"

"Just use that one."

Aziraphale frowned, not really wanting to use one that wasn't  _ his _ or, well,  ** _clean_ ** .

Crowley huffed and stepped out of the shower, slicking up the floor as he reached into a drawer and ripped out a wash cloth. He tossed it back into the shower and stormed over. With a yelp he found himself falling forward, straight into Aziraphale's arms. 

He clung to his slippery love, slowly getting back to his solid footing. He looked up and got a soft kiss on the lips. Crowley all but melted into it, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale and stepping back into the shower. The kiss continued, Aziraphale pushing him gently against the wall and running his hands sweetly down his love's back. 

Crowley pulled back with a gasp, tilting his head down. 

"Can we get clean first? I want to, just not dirty you know."

Aziraphale nodded and gave him a kiss on the forehead, releasing him. He picked up the soap, shivering when a hand ran up his back. 

"Washcloth."

Aziraphale handed it over along with the soap, Crowley quickly making the cloth nice and soapy. Crowley leaned forward and kissed him again before beginning to run the cloth over Aziraphale's back. 

"Turn around for me. I'll get your back. Then you get mine?"

Aziraphale smiled, turning and allowing Crowley to scrub away the grime of his former prison. 

It didn't take long before the two were feeling much better than before, well enough that when they stepped into Crowley's bedroom he couldn't resist pouncing on Aziraphale yet again. 

Caught in a passionate, demanding kiss, Aziraphale could do little more than let Crowley take the lead. When the man pulled back for air Aziraphale's thighs hit the bed.

"You have no idea how worried I was." 

Crowley caught him in another kiss, pushing him down onto the bed. Aziraphale hummed into it, wrapping his legs around Crowley's waist. Crowley pulled from the kiss again, breathing a bit harder than he was before. He wanted so badly just to ravage his love, take him, claim him so that everyone who dared come near knew who he belonged to. 

"Crowley, you were still healing! How do you think  _ I  _ felt? Locked away from you, unable to help or mm-ffmm…"

He was cut off by another demanding kiss, Crowley slipping his hands beneath Aziraphale's arms. He squeaked when he was lifted and pushed up on the bed, only for Crowley to reclaim his lips seconds later. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley's back, grinning when his love pulled for air again. 

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you don't need to breathe?"

He huffed, leaning down to give a shorter kiss. 

"Because I do."

Aziraphale chuckled at that, only to groan when Crowley reached down and took hold of them both in one hand. 

"Ah- easy, take it slow?"

Crowley whined at that, wanting oh so badly to just  _ plow _ Aziraphale into the sheets. Aziraphale shivered at the sound, slowly coming to realize that someone wasn't entirely there at the moment. The mood swings, quick to anger, and now  _ whining _ . Must be the full moon affecting him. 

"But I  _ need _ you, Angel. Please.  _ Please. _ "

Oh and now he was  _ begging _ . Aziraphale let out a shuddering breath before pulling Crowley down for another kiss. When that hand got back to work he pulled back to speak. 

"If you cum it had best be inside me."

Crowley felt his face catch aflame at something so  _ filthy _ coming from Aziraphale's lips. And he looked smug about it too. Crowley was going to wipe that grin away and have his love screaming for him.

Aziraphale was pushed down into the bed in another ferocious kiss. He continued stroking them both until finally pulling away. He slipped off of Aziraphale, the man watching Crowley look through a nightstand. And then he was pulling out some lube- good. Spit was  _ not _ an acceptable replacement.

"How do you want me, dear?"

Crowley looked Aziraphale over, the man expecting on specific position because reasons. 

"Just like that. On your back."

Aziraphale nodded, sighing out when Crowley came back to him. He was smothered in another kiss, running his hands sweetly down his pup's back. He loved the goosebumps that rose, the way Crowley shivered beneath his touch. 

"I want to try something."

Aziraphale nodded, giving him full permission to do whatever he wanted. Before he could vocalize it both legs were hoisted up and set on Crowley's shoulders. And now Aziraphale felt his own face heat up. He'd never really ventured from the usual vanilla positions. 

"You okay, Angel? Too much?"

"I'm good. You can warm me up now, my dear."

Crowley licked his lips before picking up the lube and spreading it over his fingers. He gently ran one over Aziraphale's warmth before allowing it to slowly slip inside. He was watching his love closely for any signs of discomfort, easily slipping that finger in all the way. 

"So gentle with me…"

Aziraphale breathed, not really aware he'd said anything at all. Crowley watched as Aziraphale moved his hands to his own chest, most likely unsure of what to do with them. This really wasn't the best position for cuddles during sex but he wanted  _ so _ badly to give Aziraphale a good time. 

"Too gentle?"

Aziraphale hummed, looking up at Crowley. 

"No, but you can do more if you like. I want you just as badly as you want me."

Crowley gave a small nod, beginning to shift his finger about. He slowly trailed it out, feeling for- 

"Ah~!"

Found it. 

Crowley had a predatory look in his eyes as he eased that finger back in, making sure to prod at that lovely little spot. And it seemed Aziraphale found a use for one hand; covering his mouth. 

"I want to hear you, Angel."

At the way Crowley almost growled at him, well, Aziraphale should have been at least somewhat unnerved. Instead he found himself shuddering in bliss and shifting a hand to his eyes instead.

Crowley couldn't help but feel  _ something _ at having Aziraphale listen to him. It had a warmth grow in his chest and his mind felt fuzzy before he regained himself. 

_ Calm down. Don't hurt him. _

Crowley slowly added another finger, watching as Aziraphale bit his lip. The soft whines of bliss were music to his ears, the way those thighs trembled. He wasn't sure how flexible Aziraphale was but he wanted so badly to just lean forward and trap him entirely. 

Instead he spread his fingers wide, causing a shuddering sigh to slip from his love's lips. 

"I want you so bad right now…"

Crowley's voice was lower than usual, the list and the moon affecting him. The rumble seemed to be sending a small shiver through his love, and he absolutely loved the way that warmth tightened around his fingers. 

"Look at you, so beautiful. Even after all this."

Aziraphale's legs trembled as those fingers shifted to tease him. He bit down a moan when they pressed down, stealing a peek to see Crowley all but staring down at him.

And those eyes, those beautiful eyes. He felt like they could see right through him.

"Stop hiding from me, I want to see you."

Aziraphale slowly moved his hand back down to his chest, gasping when those fingers spread him again. He did his best to muffle the moan, turning his head to the side. 

"Angellllll!"

Crowley's voice was more of a whine now, Aziraphale's face feeling like it was on fire. He'd never dealt with Crowley like this before. He wasn't himself, he had enough sense for prep work, but he wasn't all there. Perhaps-

"W-Wait, stop."

Crowley's hand stilled and he slowly pulled his fingers out, worry written all over his face. Aziraphale shifted up on the bed some more, slipping his legs down. Once he had them in the right spot he hooked them around Crowley's waist and pulled him close, giving him a soft grin. 

"Now I'm ready."

And that's all he needed. 

__________

He wasn't sure if it was their third or fourth time but by God he didn't care. Aziraphale's voice had nearly been lost from yelling in bliss, Crowley having moved him wherever he wanted for the best fucking he could give. 

Aziraphale wasn't sure when he found himself on his side, one leg hiked up while Crowley sucked hard on his neck and took him from behind, but he was loving it. He still tried to muffle himself, gripping at the sheets and biting his lip. He even turned his face into a pillow. But Crowley, well, he just tossed those away. 

"C-Close! Crowley-ee I-ah- Do-On't know how mmmnn~!"

Aziraphale's voice cut off into a choked moan followed by a gasp. He didn't know how much more he could take honestly. 

Thankfully it seemed this would be the last one for the night. Crowley shifted Aziraphale easily enough onto his front, grabbing hold of his hips and continuing that near violent pace. Aziraphale's grip on the sheets returned, his eyes closing tightly as he felt it building, his moans getting louder and louder.

Those cries, the pleas, the begging for more- and that sudden  _ tightness _ had Crowley finally reaching his end. He gripped hard at his love's hips, body going rigid before he all but collapsed beside Aziraphale.

He was a panting mess, Aziraphale not much better. Thoroughly fucked, Aziraphale didn't dare move from his spot. Content to just groan in bliss as he kept his face buried in the sheets. Crowley on the other hand was trying desperately to regain his breath. His heart was racing and he was positive that was the most fun he's had in a  _ very _ long time. 

Aziraphale's bliss was cut short when he heard some sickening sounds beside himself, the bed suddenly shifting with the added weight. And then something warm and fluffy was wrapping around his back. He went as rigid as he could after such a thorough fucking but he was more of a thick jello than anything.

Crowley gently pulled him against himself, making sure to give his forehead a good nuzzle in the process. Aziraphale slowly relaxed into it, hands eventually finding their way into Crowley's hair. He was far too exhausted to even think of a shower but what wasn't exhausted was his magic.

And with a bit of misuse, misuse in his opinion, the mess was gone from the both of them. Aziraphale allowed himself to cuddle close to Crowley, breathing in the scent of something that should be sending him running for the hills. Instead he found comfort in it, in the uniqueness that was this particular werewolf.

This was his Crowley and he loved him dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has conquered his fears!
> 
> ... More or less his fear has conquered him.
> 
> With his dick.
> 
> A lot.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is still a dick
> 
> The morons come up with a battle plan. Sorta. Not really.

__________

It was warm, almost too warm, and yet Aziraphale found himself nuzzling deeper into it. Consciousness was slowly taking him. He was slow to realize what he was cuddling into, perhaps a warm pillow? Had it all been a dream? But his pillow was moving and oh so soft, fluffy too.

Eyes squeezed open, unfocused as they took in the sight of- oh. His eyes shot wide, body tensing as panic consumed him. And then he felt a pawed hand pull him back, the wolf letting out a soft huff in its sleep.

Aziraphale swallowed thickly as he submitted to the creature's will. He could have easily escaped, overpowered this thing, even  _ end _ it. But why would he? 

"Oh, my dear…"

His voice was a wistful little thing, barely above a whisper.

Everything had come back to him and this beast, this giant gentle thing, was his Crowley. He gently ran a hand down the Wolf's side, taking in just how beautiful he was. In his own way. 

These creatures had always terrified him. He thought of them as lesser, abominations to be pitied before the war. And after, well, something to be feared. But now, this gentle beast had stolen his heart. 

He could still feel something at the back of his mind yelling he should run, he needed to get away, but it never grew more than a faint whisper. He was silent as he took in everything he could of his Crowley. 

Huge, oh so very big, and smelling faintly of cinnamon. It was nowhere near enough to cover up the overpowering  _ stench _ of werewolf, but it wasn't bothering him anymore. He gently ran a hand up through Crowley's neck fluff, watching an ear twitch.

_ Like an oversized pup… _

"You are a good pup, aren't you, my dear…?" 

_ My Crowley. My love. _

Things had definitely gotten more complicated with his promise now. Crowley would be getting his full life, everything he could ever want. Aziraphale would be sure of it, devote himself to it. 

He shifted up and kissed Crowley at the base of his neck. He would protect his love from anything and everything. Even if that means- and that's just something he didn't want to think about.

He took in a deep inhale, nose hurried in that warm fluff. He let out a shuddering breath, wrapping his arms around his love now. Difficult but doable.

"I love you…"

Crowley finally shifted at that, pulling Aziraphale tighter. His neck craned and his jaw opened wide, tongue nearly lolling out on the sheets as he let out a long yawn. His muzzle moved down to nuzzle into Aziraphale's hair, giving little sniffs. 

"Good morning, my dear."

Crowley shifted back a bit to properly look Aziraphale over. He growled and attempted to move his maw in speech, quickly realizing that he was lying in bed as a wolf still. And Aziraphale was  _ cuddling _ him. Actively petting him. 

"Terribly sorry, but I don't speak pup."

Crowley chuffed and rolled his eyes before burying his face in Aziraphale's chest. And then there were fingers trailing down his head, down his neck, gently scratching through his fluff. Aziraphale chuckled at the soft sound of bliss that slipped from Crowley. 

"I never realized how beautiful you were like this… Adorable as well."

Crowley let out a half hearted growl at that. He was  _ not _ adorable. 

"Oh, hush. You are nothing more than an oversized pup and you know it."

Normally that would strike a nerve. Being called a pup, one that couldn't care for themselves or others, was an insult. But the way Aziraphale spoke, the love in his voice. He didn't know.

"I love you, my dear. And even with you being this way I will never leave you."

He kissed the top of Crowley's head, managing to look him in the eyes now. 

"You loved me when you learned what I am and I love you, every part of you, whatever form you so choose. Everything will receive my love."

Crowley could only stare at him now. Slowly, carefully, without breaking eye contact, he moved until they were face to face. Aziraphale feared he was about to be licked by that horrid tongue again, instead getting a gentle boop of nose to nose. 

__________

  
  


Gabriel couldn't help his bored expression as he lurked about where Aziraphale should have died. He could smell the wolf had been here, such a pungent stench to never be mistaken. The claw marks all through the grounds, faint sneaker marks always in front. 

Voras was so good at what she did. The best of his fledgelings, the most  _ loyal _ . He slowly made his way down where the cellar doors had been broken open. Yes, he'd walked through here five times already but he still needed answers. 

The corpse in the corner was revolting, maggots and all sorts of nasty little things making it their new home. Gabriel covered his nose with a handkerchief, finally willing himself to venture farther inside. 

She failed. She had come to him shortly after learning this, that she had been mistaken. He said he would deal with her later. And oh how he would deal with her. On his first exploration of the space he'd found a paper, the white a harsh contrast to the dark and dirty surroundings. 

He had trusted her, he believed she was his most loyal of followers. She obeyed without question but it was all a lie. She couldn't question. She was unable to voice her opinions. Mute, silent, and oh so obedient but there was no loyalty here. 

He finished up in the room and left, trying to pick up where the trail of talons had gone off to. Aziraphale's footprints disappeared as well, the dirt showing something odd. He could only guess what happened but Aziraphale was very much alive. 

Everyone wasn't purple yet.

__________

  
  


Voras had been ordered to remain in the office of Gabriel's home. She was entirely alone, passing the time by reading through some of her notes. She'd become an expert on the enemy through the years. This should have worked. A full moon, a werewolf, a weak vampire. It all added up to death! 

A clap behind her had the notebook shutting, Voras straightening up. 

"Voris, I have some news."

Gabriel made his way to his desk, sitting down and lacing his fingers together. He wore a smile on his face, though those eyes spoke of danger. She didn't like this. And the soft click of the door shutting had her even more on edge.

"Aziraphale is alive, and so is that creature."

His smile grew a bit. 

"You failed."

Voras could see Peregrine out of the corner of her eye, slowly walking in to stand off to the side. A translator? No. But she would be used as one. 

"She says she did her best."

Ms. Peregrine stated, a quick glance from Voras relaying quite a bit. 

Gabriel's grin disappeared into a neutral expression as he reached within his breast pocket. He laid the note out before her and all she could do was stare. 

"What is this?"

Gabriel then held a hand up to Ms. Peregrine when she went to speak, his eyes shifting to a deep red. Voras's body went rigid as her mind was invaded yet again. There was no use in fighting it, trying to hide from him. 

Tears began to bubble up as he looked through every single traitorous thought. It hurt. He wasn't being "gentle" as he had been before, no, this was something filled with fury. When she was finally released she shut her eyes, hands moving up to hold her head.

"Voris, you are to go with Ms. Peregrine and do exactly as she says."

Gabriel stated, looking back to the woman in question. 

"You are to deal with Voris. Now leave. Both of you."

Voras stood from her spot, head held low as she followed the human servant outside. She knew what this human was capable of, what they knew. Her own passion for learning wolves was aflame in Peregrine, though it was pointed at vampires instead. 

It didn't take long for the two to get back to Peregrine's home. Nothing more than a quick drive, silence filling the air, dread filling them both. Roma was an intelligent one, though. Gabriel had given her specific guidelines.

_ I never want to see this pest again. I want her to suffer. Kill her. Keep her alive. As long as she suffers I don't care. _

When the two slipped inside, Roma went straight to her kitchen. She'd been thinking of a million ways to do this, how to make Voris (she didn't know her true name) suffer without truly hurting her. And everything boiled down to this. 

She took down the Mason jar and plucked up a knife, cutting a few little x holes in the top. Voras stood in the doorway watching, trying to figure out what horrors were in store. 

"What is the smallest creature you can turn into?"

Roma asked, turning her attention back to the vampire in her kitchen. Voras's eyes flickered red and Roma nodded, letting out a long sigh. She was obeying. This would be suffering. This would be. 

"A spider will work."

Roma looked to her victim. 

"Change."

Voras did as she was told, shifting down into a little black and white jumping spider. Roma let out a long sigh before stepping forward. She knelt down before the spider, opening the jar. 

"I have been ordered to make you suffer, for Gabriel to never see you again." 

She explained, there wasn't any rule against it. She set the jar down in front of Voras, the spider eyeing it.

"Humiliation is suffering. Being my new pet is suffering. I will feed you. I will keep you in this jar. I will bring you everywhere with me."

Voras locked eyes with Roma, doing her best to try and squeeze past Gabriel's influence. Did she feel the same? Was she trying to undermine him as well? Was she truly obedient? 

"In the jar."

Voras complied, scuttling her way inside. The lid was replaced and the jar was set upon the kitchen table. She watched as the human disappeared into another room, returning moments later with a sewing needle. 

Roma sat in front of the jar, moving it closer. The sound was deafening yet Voras could do nothing about the scrape of glass upon wood. And then she could smell something oh so sweet. 

Above her, Roma had pricked a finger and was squeezing out a drop of blood. The finger was lowered to the top of the jar, a hole there large enough for the bleeding digit to poke through. 

"Your suffering will be long. I will not let you die until Aziraphale turns to dust."

Understanding shot through Voras at that. She read the note. She knew what was wanted and, oh, Peregrine would still be trapped beneath Gabriel. Perhaps a shift in forms would be in order? Or just an alteration to the current anatomy.

Jumping spiders were harmless but she did have the ability to modify herself. But that would be done at another time. For now, she would be a harmless little thing.

With a little hop she was at the top of the jar, dining on that steadily growing drop of blood. Roma watched her in silence, waiting until the little arachnid hopped down to remove her finger. A bandaid was administered and she let out a long sigh. 

"He still has me rewriting the contract."

__________

  
  


"So what are we supposed to do then?"

Aziraphale was exasperated. They'd been lounging in bed discussing battle plans. 

"We need to get their attention… why not go in with me?"

Aziraphale let out a groan of frustration. Always putting himself in danger!

"My kind could kill you! Crowley, my dear, no one is afraid of werewolves."

"You were."

Aziraphale sighed and looked back to Crowley. He was just wearing some boxers and by God he wanted to pounce the man. But later.

"I have reasons to be. And now I have a reason  _ not _ to be."

Crowley nodded and slumped down on the bed. They'd been at this for hours. Plotting and planning, they were just on getting  _ in _ . Not even the fight yet!

"They shouldn't try to kill me with you there, right?"

"... Did… did you forget everything that we just went through?"

"But that was  _ one _ !"

Aziraphale sat up and looked very sternly down to Crowley. 

"One with  _ many _ fledgelings. I have them as well, all from other elders who have passed, but-"

"Don't call yourself that. Makes me feel like I'm shagging a grandpa or something."

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes and moved closer, putting a hand on Crowley's bare chest. 

"Focus!"

"I  _ am _ ."

Crowley looked up into those lovely blue eyes. He found himself petting Aziraphale's cheek, working just a bit of worry out of that soft face. Never should be twisted this way, with so much pain and worry.

"Why don't we just walk in. Together. And you ask to fight Gabriel?"

"We  _ don't _ do that. Do your kind do that?"

"Yeah, I quit. Kinda get carried away fighting…"

Aziraphale bowed his head and shut his eyes. Challenging Gabriel to a fight? Horrid. Horrid idea.

But it was beginning to grow on him. And, especially with all the new fledgelings seeming to love violence. 

"Let's try that."

"Fight to the death?"

"Sadly."

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale and pulled him down in a passionate kiss. Aziraphale finally gave in to his desires, returning the kiss and running his hands over that beautiful body.

"Again?"

Crowley asked when he pulled away for breath. 

"Again."

Aziraphale repeated before diving back in. If there was a chance of him dying this night he would be sure to give Crowley every ounce of love and passion he could muster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write more on the ladies of the night? Does anyone even like them?
> 
> Anyways I'm sick so I might be able to write more...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many ideas. So many possibilities...
> 
> Have this.

Well, it was time. Crowley had insisted upon Aziraphale biting him again, the vampire refusing and refusing until Crowley grabbed him by the shoulders. 

" _ I am not losing you. Bite me." _

Aziraphale could still feel the warmth on his lips, even if that had been hours ago. He was currently sitting in the Bentley, Crowley driving them to the massive building that served as head office. 

"I don't want to stay in the car."

"And I don't want to kill another vampire."

Crowley huffed, grip tightening on the wheel. It was late, he'd managed to snag those herbs again earlier in the day, but he was positive they would both smell of werewolf for quite some time. And sex, well, they did enough of that for everything to have a faint odor. Faint enough that only certain beings could pick up, but still. 

"Angel, please. If you're going to.. if…"

Crowley grit his teeth. He really didn't want to think about losing Aziraphale. 

"I'll be fine. I have my sword and your love. What else do I need?"

"A gun."

Aziraphale honestly couldn't argue with that. And then they arrived. Crowley looked out at the building, able to smell the swarm of leeches beneath. It was making his skin crawl, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. 

"I'll be back. I promise."

With that he slipped from the vehicle. Crowley gave a small longing look before driving off to find a parking spot. Aziraphale would be able to find him. 

__________

  
  


Gabriel was assisting in handing out blood this night. What better way to win over Aziraphale's fledgelings than give them their rations? And oh, they were being generous tonight. Peregrine had made sure to bring far more blood than usual, ordered by Gabriel himself of course.

The crowds in the underground meeting area were mostly civilized. Most would gather into smaller groups and chat, catching up on whatever happened during that week. But then silence began to overtake everything. 

Gabriel glanced up when he heard the voices stop entirely, a scent finally hitting him. 

"No."

"Gabriel!"

Aziraphale's voice rang out through the silence, the crowds shifting far away from him as he came closer inside. Hundreds of vampires were here, all split between purple and blue. 

"Gabriel, where are you?"

Aziraphale demanded, a few of his own fledgelings hesitantly pointing towards the rationing area. He made his way over. 

When he finally saw the man in question, Gabriel was covering his nose with a cloth. His expression was one of absolute disgust but he feigned happiness. 

"Aziraphale! I thought you-"

"No. I am not playing these games tonight! You tried to kill me with a werewolf! You kept me locked away, you- you-!"

Aziraphale could feel the rage boiling within him, the blade suddenly ripped from around his neck and blazing as anything in his hand. 

Gabriel looked petrified.

"I want to end this! All of this! You have been  _ poisoning _ our people! What, with your ideals and-"

"So you're going to kill me? In front of all of them?"

Gabriel asked, tiptoeing around and trying to sway this softie. 

Aziraphale's gaze shifted to the crowds, which was exactly what Gabriel needed. In an instant there was a fist in his face, the sword wrenched from his hands, and a blade thrust forward. 

Aziraphale's eyes went wide as he felt the blade sink within his flesh, digging deep within his gut. And Gabriel was smiling. Oh, how he was grinning. Wild abandon was in his eyes, a sick thrill, the feeling of absolute victory. 

"Well, this isn't how I wanted it to go…"

Gabriel began, pressing the blade in all the way to the hilt. Aziraphale could only gawk at him, choking up a bubble of blood. 

"But, a win is a win."

With that he shoved Aziraphale off with his foot. He grabbed at his gut with one hand, gaze shifting from his spill back to Gabriel. And he was readying for another attack. 

The blade was raised, every single vampire in the room watching in silent awe. Their leaders, the ones they looked up to, the ones they trusted. How could they?

The blade came down swiftly, angled perfectly to lop off Aziraphale's head. The loud thud that resonated through the room as his head hit the floor. Then his body. 

Gabriel shut his eyes as he took in this absolute victory. He had finally done it. Every single one of these vampires was  _ his _ now. He was their ruler, their master, and they would do his every command without question. 

"He killed him…"

A voice piped up. 

"How could he?"

"Aziraphale…"

Gabriel's victory was cut short by the murmurs of his people. He gripped the blade tighter and glared to the crowd, horror overtaking him when he realized that the blue was still there. All of it. 

"What if he comes after us next?"

"Will he kill his own?"

Gabriel could hear the murmurs shifting, the fear growing. He let out a shuddering breath before outstretching his arms. 

"Everyone, please, calm down. Aziraphale  _ abandoned _ us. Remember? And he  _ threatened _ me with this sword. He deserved to die!"

_ But why aren't they purple? Why are they blue?! _

"Who are you to judge that?!"

A voice piped up. One of his own. He looked to where the voice came from and that person's eyes shot red before settling back to purple. 

"Besides our new ruler…"

The vampires around him had a growing horror at what just happened. The vampire was quickly restrained, a panic intensifying throughout the crowd. 

"He's trying to control us!"

"We have to stop him!"

"No! I'm guiding you, I'm not-"

He was cut off by something hitting him in the back of the head. He turned back and the cane broke as it made contact. The old looking vampire was glaring him down only to have that blade thrust at his neck. 

"Know. Your. Place."

The vampire narrowed his eyes in challenge, the area around Gabriel slowly getting smaller and smaller. His own panic began to rise and before he knew it they were on him. 

Purple or blue, it didn't matter. Gabriel couldn't control more than ten at a time and every single one of them had strength. He managed to chop off a few limbs, cut a few heads, stab at least seven before they got the blade from him. Hands were all over him, fists, blunt objects. Everyone wanted a piece of the traitor.

The roar of the crowd drowned out his screams, the sickly sound of bones being broken, of flesh and clothing being ripped. 

In all of the chaos, Aziraphale's body had been moved back to where the blood was rationed. A few younglings, vampires that had been changed before puberty, had taken to caring for him while the more able bodied took care of the threat. 

"Is he really dead?"

"We all are, Jim."

"But is he  _ dead _ ?!"

The less panicked of the two, sporting purple eyes, was looking Aziraphale from head to toe. 

"Put his head back on."

" _ What?!" _

Bad enough he'd had to pick it up, but putting it back on and touching it again?!

The purple eyes youngling huffed and gently picked the head back up.

"Danny, you're insane. This won't work."

"Yeah, yeah. Then why are you still blue? He isn't dead yet."

Danny shuffled his way over to the sitting up corpse and furrowed his brows. Yeah, it could work. Jim was better at healing than he was but the wuss. He glanced down at the head in his hands, shuddering a bit before putting it back where it belonged. 

"Heal it."

" _ I'm not touching-!" _

"You heal him or we lose him for good!"

"But he's already dead!"

Danny grit his teeth and shut his eyes, focusing hard on Aziraphale. His wounds, if he was even still in there, if this would actually work. 

Jim hesitantly inched his way closer as the crowd continued to brawl. He slowly reached out, ghosting his fingers over the gash in Aziraphale's neck. A soft murmur and the bones began to realign, muscle and veins and flesh soon following. 

Danny released Aziraphale's head and sat back, looking down at his stomach now. 

"That too."

"But I'll pass out…"

"Jim! Please, we need him."

Jim whined and sat down near the bloody elder. Motionless, cold, smelling like a wolf. It was disgusting. 

"But the others are dealing with Gabe."

Jim pressed, giving Danny a pleading look. His friend was always pushing him so hard. 

"And he isn't dead yet. He can kill us all, Jim! You saw what he did to Larry!"

Jim had been right next to the man when Gabe stole control of his mind. He furrowed his brows and looked back towards Aziraphale. With a shuddering breath he inched closer, placing both hands on the wound. And then he looked back to Danny. 

"We run after this?"

"We run."

"And if I can't run?"

"I'll carry you."

Jim gave him a pained look before his focus went back to Aziraphale. He took in a long inhale, murmuring under his breath as he let it free. And then there was darkness.

__________

  
  


Crowley was drumming his fingers in the steering wheel as he waited for Aziraphale's return. He couldn't go in. He'd promised, but if Aziraphale was hurt in there. If he- oh hello?

His attention was caught by a purple eyes vampire, a young boy of maybe 16, running with another youngling in his arms. He ducked down in his spot, watching as the kids made their way to a vehicle near his own. The unconscious boy was gently laid down while the other got to work breaking into the vehicle.

Crowley sniffed the air, freezing up when he smelled something. He smelled again, the scent being so purely  _ Aziraphale _ but it was wrong. So wrong. 

In an instant he was out of his vehicle, making his way over to the boys. The unconscious one scrunched his face at the smell and the other one gagged. 

"Smells like a mutt…"

Danny commented to himself, not noticing the dark figure walking their way until it was too late. A final strong whiff and his attention shot to Crowley. Purple eyes shot wide as he dropped the coat hanger he'd been using. 

"Is this your car? I'm sorry! We need to get away from-"

"What. Happened."

Crowley's voice was a low growl as he leaned in close. The boy looked petrified where he stood, covered in Aziraphale's blood. 

"G-Gabe cut off Aziraphale's h-head."

Crowley could only stare at the boy. The blood. The smell. 

"No…"

" _ Please don't kill me _ ."

Crowley stood his full height, taking a step away from the boy. And then the other one was opening his eyes and groaning. He looked to that one and was met with blue eyes. They quickly filled with fear and the boy let out one of the worst screams.

Crowley covered his ears, breathing shallow and mind growing fuzzy. Gabriel. He remembered that one. He delivered blood to that house so many times. The man had purple eyes. Voras had purple eyes. That other boy had purple and this one has blue.

"Shut up!"

Crowley yelled at the top of his lungs, silencing the screaming boy.

"Where is he?"

Crowley demanded, the boys looking like deer caught in headlights. 

__________

  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence.

Everything was slowly coming back to him. The screaming of the crowd replacing a horrific ringing sound. The darkness around him, fuzzy and cold becoming ever so slowly into focus. He blinked as the world around him came back, his mind muddled and fuzzy.

"Kill him!"

Aziraphale groaned, shifting to stand but found himself buried in blood bags? Why? Oh but he was thirsty. He grabbed one of the bags and but into it, not even caring he made a mess. The blood brought mock life through his veins, willing away the pains and aches. 

It took him a bit to get to his feet, strength coming back. He blinked out towards the crowd, the swarm of vampires still trying to end Gabriel. He was quite a challenge, especially when he wouldn't just  _ die _ . 

Aziraphale rubbed at his face, trying to get himself together. He needed to wake up. He needed to be  _ here _ . 

A loud howl resonating throughout the room had the swarm frozen. Gabriel, beaten and bloody but oh so very much "alive", looked towards where the sound came from. 

A lone wolf was snarling at the door, baring its teeth with a look of wild abandon on its face. 

"Crowley!"

Aziraphale called out before wheezing into a hand. Oh dear, it seemed his body hadn't been entirely fixed. He put a hand to his neck, the source of his problems right now, and did his best to mend the wounds.

Both the swarm and wolf turned their attention to Aziraphale as a sickening click and schlick sound corrected his neck issue. 

"BUT I CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!"

A fist made contact with Gabriel's teeth at that and the crowd returned to trying to mangle the man. Aziraphale rubbed over his neck as he shifted it from side to side. Ah, perhaps letting one's guard down near the enemy wasn't the best idea. 

Aziraphale didn't have much time to think about this because a wall of wolf was slamming into him and hugging him tightly. Some of the swarm had tried to stop the beast, yelling at it and getting in its way, but Crowley barrelled through everything. 

Aziraphale hissed when his still freshly healed wound was squeezed, though he did pet down Crowley's neck. This had the vampires coming to Aziraphale's aid slow in utter confusion. 

"Put me down dear, I still have to deal with Gabriel."

Crowley licked the side of his face and whined before releasing him. Aziraphale looked out to the group of utterly confused vampires and felt just the slightest bit embarrassed. 

"I'll explain later. Do any of you have that flaming sword?"

"Broke during the fight."

Aziraphale frowned at that. Oh, he was going to have to do this the dirty way. He glanced back to Crowley. 

"My fight. You stay."

Crowley growled lowly at that, crossing his arms. He looked like a very  _ very _ grumpy puppy at the moment. 

Aziraphale then turned his attention back to the crowd. 

"GABRIEL, I WANT A FAIR FIGHT!"

The crowd held onto the elder as best they could, the vampire healing incredibly fast from his wounds. His attention, as with everyone else's, was now deadset on Aziraphale. 

"Just kill him!"

"We'll hold him!"

"Cut his head off!"

"That doesn't work!"

Aziraphale let out a low breath as he made his way over. He spotted half of his broken blade on the ground and picked it up, watching Gabriel struggle against his people. 

"He wants a fair fight! Let me go!"

"Release him."

Aziraphale's voice was calm,  _ firm _ . He was sure of himself now. He was ready.

The vampires reluctantly released Gabriel, though they managed to form a massive circle around the two. Aziraphale looked his broken blade over before tossing it aside. He looked Gabriel dead in the eyes.

"Now, before we do anything. I want a vote."

Gabriel raised a brow at this insanity. A  _ vote _ ?! Right  _ now _ ?!

"Raise your hand if you believe I should end his life."

Every single vampire within hearing range raised a hand, some two. 

"Shit."

Gabriel looked around the room, easily spotting purples mixed in with the blues. Everyone was against him here. Yeah they just mobbed him and wanted to murder him but this right here, this was far more terrifying.

"Gabriel, I can make this quick and painless or we can fight. Your choice."

Aziraphale suddenly had a slight smile on his face, allowing his eyes to shift red. He's always wanted to rip that pretty little head from those shoulders.

"Wait! Doesn't this go against everything you teach? You stand for?"

Gabriel suddenly pleaded. 

Aziraphale huffed, taking a step closer. Gabriel stepped away only to get shoved back into the circle by a few pissed off vampires.

"Our people have voted, Gabriel. They believe in your death."

Gabriel swung at Aziraphale when he was close enough. Aziraphale dodged the swing, giving Gabriel a punch to the throat instead. Gabriel grasped at it, managing to grab Aziraphale's other fist when it shot forth.

"And I know how to kill a vampire  _ permanently _ ."

With that he grabbed Gabriel's jacket and flung him to the ground. He tried to Scrabble away but Aziraphale pinned him on his front with a very firm foot. Bones were popping, Gabriel's fingers digging into the cement. 

Sometime during this, Crowley managed to weasel his way through the crowd for a front row seat. His stench helped apparently. 

Aziraphale set one knee on Gabriel's back, reaching forward to grab his hair. He pulled it back and whispered something only meant for those vile ears. Before Gabriel could say anything Aziraphale had the man's head in both his hands and pulled.

The crowd had mixed emotions to the beheading, some cheering while others felt ill. Crowley remained motionless, eyes wide as Aziraphale stood from the corpse. He looked the head over in his hands before shutting his eyes. This was not going to be pleasant.

"Your eyes are still purple"

"It didn't work"

"I can still feel him"

The murmurs whispered through the crowds, a soft horror throughout the ranks. Aziraphale opened his eyes after a few seconds and made his way to his broken sword. He picked it up, flame roaring to life as he walked it back to the rest of Gabriel's body.

He knelt down beside it, looking the man over. His clothing was in ruins, his flesh still trying to repair itself, some bones still broken. He took a deep breath and set the blade over where Gabriel's heart should be.

He shut his eyes, exhaled, and pressed down. The moment that blade touched Gabriel's heart the entire body caught aflame. Aziraphale reacted slowly to this, standing and removing the blade as that body burned. A glance to the right confirmed the head was also ablaze, the vampire truly dead now. 

He looked back to the crowd, watching as the purples slowly faded away. They would be red for some time, unless they've already chosen their loyalty. And most have.

"This is to be the last violent act upon our own kind."

Aziraphale's voice is firm, the flames dying from his broken blade. He looked over to Crowley who was still in absolute awe over what just happened. 

"I intend to bring peace between vampires and werewolves. For humans to remain our business partners."

He stated, turning towards Crowley. There were soft murmurs in the crowd now, unsure murmurs.

"This is Crowley. He has been my friend of many years, and as of recent, my lover."

Now that had quite a few vampires gagging. Crowley ignored them, keeping his focus on the blood soaked Aziraphale. It was everywhere. His hair, his clothes, his face- he looked like he  _ bathed _ in it.

"I know we have all grown to hate them, I personally feared them since the War ended, but they are cursed as we are. We know our own ailments and theirs are just as bad, if not worse than our own."

Aziraphale looked back to the crowd. Some seemed to be following him while others were lost. And then there came a sickening sound which had every vampire shuddering and staring.

Crowley shifted back as quickly as his body would allow, thankfully still wearing pants. He glanced out at the sea of leeches before settling his attention back to Aziraphale.

"Hurts doing that."

Crowley  _ really _ didn't like being the center of attention here. Thankfully his instincts were helping him, guiding him to walk out into the circle and stand before his love. 

"I assure you all, I want what is best for our people. All I ask is for a chance. Please."

There were more murmurs through the crowd, Crowley able to pick up quite a few of them. So many were disgusted, others confused. A few were open minded and at least three smelled a little turned on. He would keep his distance from those.

"Raise your hand if you believe I should lead our people?"

Over half of them rose their hands, even if all of them had blue eyes now. 

"Raise your hand if you would like peace."

All of them rose their hands, though a quarter were hesitant to do so. 

"Good… now, I have business to tend to. This whole mess needs to be sorted out and I am in desparate need of a bath."

" _ Your dog friend needs one too! _ "

Crowley glared off in that direction. Rude ass leech, he'd teach them a lesson if they weren't swarming. 

"Tend to the wounded, share the blood bags. I will return tomorrow when I am presentable."

With that he took Crowley's hand and shut his eyes. Crowley's entire world shot black before a warm light took over. He gasped and stumbled as they reappeared in the shop, Crowley hitting his chest once. Aziraphale shook his head and shuddered before giving his love a sheepish grin. 

"Sorry, but I don't thi-mm?!"

Crowley lunged at him, muffling him in a deep and passionate kiss. He didn't care about the taste. He didn't care about the smell. He didn't give a damn they were filthy and he was half naked. 

"I love you."

Crowley pulled away just a second to murmur that before he was diving back in. Aziraphale kissed back, running his hands sweetly through Crowley's red locks. 

When Crowley pulled away again, Aziraphale gently put a hand over his mouth to prevent anymore kisses. 

"Bathe with me?"

Crowley gave a small nod and Aziraphale grinned.

__________

  
  


Back at Ms. Peregrine's home, the woman had fallen unconscious the moment Gabriel had been slaughtered. Voras easily made her way out of the jar and shifted back. She expected to be stuck for a few days not a few hours. But, the way things have been lately, everything was going too fast.

She looked the unconscious human from head to toe before gently plucking her up. Roma was brought to her own bedroom and gently placed upon the sheets. Voras huffed as she slipped onto the bed herself. The troubles of being short.

She shifted the woman's head to the side, taking in the messiest rune she'd ever seen. Absolutely disgusting work. With a thought she willed the hue from her nails to solidify into a long black needle. She examined it before moving forward and touching it to the rune.

The purple began to creep from her skin, sucked away and into that black. Once it was gone she hesitated before drawing her own rune. If a human could resist their influence, could go against an elder's wishes just to keep her alive. She could return a favor.

Once the rune was drawn, a little red spider, she leaned down and breathed life into it. 

_ Bring this one health. Bring this one peace and healing. Protect her. _

With that she sat back up and looked blankly at the woman. What's done is done. She made the black fade back into her nails, tucked Roma in bed, and slipped from the home. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm losing my writing...


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm writing anymore. 1 more chapter to go.

Aziraphale had felt wonderful waking up that morning. He was in the arms of his love, he never had to fear for Gabriel influencing their people, and he'd been far overfed as of late. He was contented.

Now, what managed to sour his mood was talking to his people. They'd repaired his sword for him. They even gathered Gabriel's ashes into a box for him. He didn't want that but Crowley insisted he take it, so he had. 

The fun part of that morning was talking to his people and explaining what happened to him and to Crowley. His people were horrified by what they'd been told, the way that their own had been kidnapped and left to starve. And for Crowley to be the one to kill him, it was a stroke of absolute luck.

The crowd did not like when Aziraphale kissed Crowley's cheek mid speech. It continued on until everyone got to ask their questions. Most were easy. 

"Why did he trap you down there?"

"To kill me. Now I am the oldest vampire in this part of the world."

"Crowley guy, how did you control yourself? Aren't werewolves insane on a full moon?"

And that was the first question properly directed to Crowley. Crowley glanced at Aziraphale before stepping forward and speaking into the mic. Oh he didn't like this. 

"Ngk…"

"Oh, dear. You don't have to speak if-"

"No, no, I just. Stage fright."

Crowley took a deep breath and looked down at the podium instead. 

"All I remember is chasing someone. And then I was in a room and it smelled like death, the man Aziraphale had to eat to live. And then I saw him I think. I saw fire…"

Crowley shook his head. It was hard to think on it. To recall. 

"I heard him. I smelled him. I knew who he was, that I l.. love him… so I… licked his face?"

There were disgusted faces throughout the room and Aziraphale seemed to be blushing a bit. 

"But I remember looking in his eyes. I remember escaping with him…"

_ Making love to him _ .

"Alright, dear, I think you've said enough."

"What do you think of vampires now?"

Crowley sighed.

"Depends on the vampire. Some are nice some are dick heads. Same as people."

Aziraphale really wanted Crowley out of the spotlight. He gently moved Crowley from it and another question rose up. 

"How do you feel about werewolves?"

Aziraphale frowned. Oh, this was difficult. 

"In all honesty, Crowley is the first werewolf I have ever actually… spoken with. I intend to speak with his pack today-"

"Former. Not mine."

Crowley cut him off. 

"Ah, yes, right. His  _ former _ pack. He's a lone wolf hahaha...ha…"

Crowley was giving him an annoyed look now and Aziraphale cleared his throat.

"But I am certain I can achieve peace between us all! Ms. Peregrine called me this morning as well, she will be reinstating the old contract I signed with some much needed modifications. More blood will be supplied to us, I assure you."

And that had the vampires happy. 

"And now I am… out of time to talk so, um.. thank you all."

With that he gently took Crowley's hand in his own and the two slipped from the stage. Aziraphale was forced to have small talk with various vampires as he walked through the crowd, Crowley's stink entirely gone now. There was nothing stopping them from being nosy things trapping the two here.

Thankfully it didn't take too long to escape and get back up into the lobby. There were two separate buildings for their 'business'. One belonged entirely to the humans and this one was for them. The werewolves, well, he didn't know much about them. They kept to themselves after the War.

Crowley lead the way to his Bentley, opening the door for his love. Aziraphale slipped inside and leaned back, shutting his eyes. He winced a bit when Crowley slammed the door shut, slamming being closing it just a tad more forcefully than is needed. 

"Now we go see Beelzebub."

"Yes. And you told them you… own me?"

Crowley couldn't look at Aziraphale. He knew what he'd done. He knew it wasn't right but Beelzebub was going to keep him locked up while they all went after Aziraphale. He couldn't let that happen.

"Yeah… I'll… I'll explain we're together then. Mates and all that rubbish…"

Aziraphale let out a soft sigh, keeping his eyes shut. He didn't want this to end badly but his nerves were getting the better of him. For one it was  _ daylight _ . Just past one in the afternoon to be exact, and they needed to see Beelzebub at three. 

It wouldn't take that long to get there but the time would be needed for Aziraphale to adjust to the smell. 

"Will they try to hurt me…? Knowing who I am?"

Aziraphale's voice was just above a whisper. He knew he was a monster to them, a nightmare. Crowley had explained some of his fears and it was incredible how  _ he _ was used to scare little ones into behaving. 

"No? I mean, I said you were _ mine _ . You do whatever I say and ah… can control the other vampires…"

"I can influence them. I  _ don't _ control them. Free will is something I  _ strongly  _ believe in."

Aziraphale huffed, turning his head away from Crowley. The sun was bothering him and even with the tinted windows it was nice just to shut his eyes and pretend he wasn't slowly burning. 

"Right…"

Crowley let out a long sigh as he brought his full attention to the road. It was a decent drive but one he hoped wouldn't be too painful. He was honestly afraid of what could happen when they arrived, what would be asked of Aziraphale. And if they did decide he should be punished for the War, well, he did have a sword.

As the scenery changed so did the air. Aziraphale found himself taking much shallower breaths, the scent of wolves invading his nose. Before long he gently took hold of Crowley's hand and gave a soft squeeze. 

Without hesitation he pulled the car to the side of the road and parked it, leaning over to kiss Aziraphale on the cheek. He was trembling again. 

"Angel… Can you even do this?"

Aziraphale opened his eyes, the light blinding him for a moment. And then something dark was slipping over them. He blinked a few times as he realized Crowley just put his sunglasses over- 

"But your eyes!"

"I'm with my kind. Don't need 'em."

Aziraphale furrowed his brows, averting his gaze. He felt both hands gently touch his face, guiding him back. And he was locked in place by those golden eyes. 

"Angel. Can you do this?"

Aziraphale let out a soft insecure noise, Crowley petting beneath a cheek. 

"I'll try."

"If anything, I can say you're terrifi-"

"But then they'll think we're weak!"

Crowley was beginning to catch onto the more uppity bits of Aziraphale's nature. Yeah, don't want the leeches to seem weak. Definitely aren't.

"Then you need to be strong. I'll be here. Hide behind me if you like."

Aziraphale let out a groan and tried to pull away but Crowley only smooshed their lips together. Aziraphale still pulled away, instead burying his face in his hands. 

"A moment. Please."

His voice was so soft, it was painful. Crowley pet down Aziraphale's back as he waited for his love to calm down, to think. It took all of twenty minutes before Aziraphale sat back up prim and proper. He was ready.

"How much longer is the drive?"

"Bout half an hour."

Aziraphale nodded and shut his eyes. He could do this. 

The Bentley came back to life and Crowley continued the drive. As he drove Aziraphale eventually slipped a hand on his lap. Crowley took a hand off the wheel and laced their fingers together, giving a soft squeeze. They would be fine. He would be fine. The box had ashes and that was better than a head, right?

By the time they arrived, Aziraphale was nearly crushing Crowley's hand. He was petrified, he was trembling, and Crowley was regretting this decision. But he could see the townspeople. His people. And oh, how lovely, Hastur and Ligur decided to be the welcoming committee. 

Aziraphale still had his eyes closed when Ligur knocked harshly on Crowley's door. He nearly jumped out of his skin, eyes blowing wide. Oh, they were here.

"Bit early, Crowley. Not like you…"

Hastur had distaste dripping from his lips. Aziraphale looked from Hastur to Light who was at  _ his _ door. He'd never been so thankful for tinted windows in his life and still it seemed Ligur could see him.

"Hello to you too. Get away from the Bentley- and stop breathing on the window."

Crowley snapped towards Ligur. Ligur narrowed his eyes as he stepped back, able to smell the fear from that vampire. It was delicious. This was no elder, it was a "fledgeling" as they called it.

"Angel, deep breaths. I'm getting out now."

Aziraphale shot him a crazed look. How could he leave? How could he get out around these monsters?! He got a soft kiss to the nose before that hand slipped away, light flooding in when the door opened only to set him back in tinted darkness. 

It was a beautiful day out.

"Right, so, where do I bring him?"

"Center of the village."

Crowley nodded and walked to Aziraphale's door. He gave the window a small knock, watching Aziraphale tense in his spot. The poor man… 

"Angel, open the door."

_ "Angel _ ?"

Ligur murmured. Hastur had an equally disgusted expression. Calling a leech an Angel? How disgusting.

Aziraphale was absolutely terrified but he  _ needed _ to do this. He took a deep breath and gripped the handle. The door popped open and he was showered with light. 

Both Hastur and Ligur's expressions shifted from disgust to muted horror as  _ he _ stepped out. Aziraphale stood tall, smoothing out his clothing and readjusting it. He looked from Crowley to the other two, Ligur looking almost betrayed. They'd been hoping this was all some big joke, a prank.

"You're sick..."

Hastur murmured, horror slipping through his voice. 

Crowley sighed and looked back at the two. And then he pointed at his cheek. Aziraphale remembered what they'd gone over, what they'd discussed and how  _ he _ was supposed to be a good mate. But really? 

Aziraphale had no qualms in stepping closer but he did look at the two horrified wolves before he kissed Crowley's cheek. He shut his eyes and rested his face on Crowley's shoulder, letting out a shuddering breath. 

Crowley slipped an arm around him, raising a brow at his people. A challenge.

"Mine. All mine."

"You can keep 'em"

Ligur growled in disgust, eyeing the terrified vampire. He didn't believe this act, the false scent. And if he was scared he had good reason to be. 

"Mine."

Crowley hummed. He pointed a thumb back to the Bentley, giving a grin. 

"Ripped his head off and stabbed him. Turned to dust. He's in that box, black one."

Hastur glanced to Ligur who grit his teeth. He slowly made his way forward, keeping as much distance as possible from the bastards. He pulled out the box once at the door and gave it a whiff. Yeah, definitely vampire dust. 

He looked back to the two as he made his way towards Hastur. And he snatched the box, giving it a sniff. He slowly lowered it, eyes wide as he looked from Crowley to Aziraphale. 

"Right… I'll… I'll just bring this then."

Hastur wasn't really sure what to say. He glanced to Ligur and the two began walking off. 

Once they were gone, Crowley let out a long breath. He looked down to Aziraphale who slowly peeped up at him. Poor thing, he was petrified. 

"We should get moving… hold my hand?"

Aziraphale nodded, taking Crowley's arm instead. Crowley gave him a weak smile, kissing his cheek. Everything would work out. It  _ had _ to.

Crowley began walking at a snail's pace, Aziraphale allowing his gaze to wander. He could smell so many wolves, so so many. And there were even younglings here, elders, and more than enough like Crowley to rip him to pieces. 

And they were beginning to come out their houses. Aziraphale was doing his best to walk normally, to have confidence, to be without fear, but there were so many! He held his breath when he saw a particularly large individual leave their home just to  _ glare _ at him. Oh he shouldn't be here. No. This was a mistake. He should turn to a bird and fly away.

"Going better than I thought…"

Crowley murmured, causing Aziraphale to give him a high browed look of horror. What had he expected then?! 

"There's Beelzebub."

Crowley hummed, Aziraphale looking over in time to see- oh. Oh yes that is  _ definitely _ a leader figure. Small as they may be comparative to Crowley, this one had power. 

Once Crowley got to the predetermined meeting spot, one he really wished was  _ elsewhere _ , he stood his ground. Aziraphale remained on his arm, now looking towards Beelzebub. He was  _ very _ thankful for these glasses now. 

"Crowley, is this the elder vampire?"

_ Yeah it is you moron, a normal one would burn in this light. _

"Yes, this is Aziraphale."

Crowley then glanced to his boyfriend before looking back to Beelzebub. 

"Aziraphale…"

Beelzebub repeats, looking the vampire over. 

"Where is the head?"

"Hastur has it, and it  _ isn't _ a head. It's dust."

Crowley has a small grin on his face, giving Aziraphale a little squeeze. 

"Killed another elder. Ripped the head off and stabbed with the flaming sword."

Beelzebub had been reaching for the box of dust when Hastur  _ dropped _ it. The thing hit the ground, exploding into a grey-black puff. Aziraphale glanced at it then back to Beelzebub. Everyone was silent now. 

"Flaming sword?"

The wheels were clearly turning, Beelzebub not thinking Crowley would be so  _ bold  _ so  _ stupid _ . But the description fit. He was a fat thing, wasn't he?

"You have brought the sword wielding leech to our home?"

Beelzebub did  _ not _ sound happy. Everyone was staring now. Horror and anger written all over their faces. Aziraphale's fear was growing with each passing second. 

"Yes, my mate. All mine. Does what I say too. Isn't that right, Angel?"

Aziraphale let out a shuddering breath. He knew there was a reason why he saw  _ this one _ having power. It was a descendent. They all were in their own aspects but this one had to be a  _ direct _ one. The smell. Oh, the  _ smell _ .

"Y'broke 'im."

Hastur stated, moving down to pick up the box. He shut the thing back, not caring about the rest of those ashes, as he handed it to Beelzebub. They took it without question,  _ thoroughly _ examining the dust. 

"Your mate has murdered our kind, Crowley. If he does wield the flaming sword."

Beelzebub looked back to them. 

"Show it."

Aziraphale was  _ more _ than happy to grab the sword from around his neck. He pulled it out, the necklace shifting to its full size as he kept an arm around Crowley's. He wasn't leaving his side. 

"'s not on fire."

Ligur commented, watching the vampire very closely now. Why did they order the blade to come out? This thing was dangerous!

"I-It only lights when I want to fight."

Crowley felt relief flow through him when Aziraphale finally found his voice. 

Beelzebub hummed at that, looking the blade over. So he doesn't want to fight…

"Aziraphale, you have murdered my people and now you claim this pure blood as a mate."

Beelzebub sounded entirely unamused, slowly standing from her chair- more of a throne honestly. 

"Why are you here?"

A quick glance to Crowley told him not to say a  _ word. _

Aziraphale took a shuddering breath, looking Beelzebub in the eyes. 

"I w-want peace… between vampires and werewolves, a-and the humans are willing as well. I have a friend who can assist in bringing food here i-if you want this."

Beelzebub could see him trembling in place, absolutely petrified. He should be. He was nothing more than a leech here, one a foolish pup decided to bed.

"I will consider it."

Beelzebub then held out their hand. 

"Give me the sword."

Aziraphale's eyes went wide and the fire finally ignited. Crowley silently cursed to himself as everyone in the crowd tensed. 

"No! It's mine!"

_ Not the time for vanity, Angel! _

Beelzebub could only stare at the blade. So he was willing to fight to keep his property? What else was he willing to fight for? Crowley perhaps? 

"Crowley, take the sword."

Crowley made a pained noise in his throat as he felt Aziraphale grip him tighter. He looked down at his love who seemed oh so close to disappearing into thin air. He could. They'd done it before.

He moved his free hand towards Aziraphale, the man quickly holding out his blade as far away from Crowley as he could. 

"No!"

"Angel, Aziraphale, I  _ need _ it. Please."

Crowley's voice was dangerously soft, pleading with him. Practically begging without going to such lengths. 

Aziraphale looked from his sword to that pained expression, those eyes. His grip on the sword tightened, he grit his teeth, tears welled up and then the sword was being thrust into Crowley's hand. 

Crowley took a firm hold on it, Aziraphale's now free hand moving to cling onto his love's sleeve. He had  _ nothing _ to defend them now. Absolutely nothing. He could take the sword back if he wanted but he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. 

Hastur whistled at seeing the display. All this over the sword? Like it was some stupid precious thing. Didn't hurt to give it away, why did it matter so much?

Beelzebub on the other hand knew far more about vampires than he did. And to give away something of such a value, or at least it seemed to be valuable. 

"Return it."

Crowley shifted his hand all of an inch before the blade was yanked back, the fire returning. It slowly died down as his breathing evened out. Crowley had never seen Aziraphale act like this before. Sure, he got possessive sometimes but never like this. And he was clinging and trembling…

"Do you love Crowley, leech?"

Aziraphale gave a nod, swallowing thickly. The fire extinguisher itself as he resituated to being cuddled against Crowley. He didn't care how it looked.

"How much do you love him?"

Aziraphale took a deep breath, glancing to Crowley. Oh, this was such a strange test. He felt more like he was being interrogated than negotiating peace. And he was.

"With… with everything I have…"

Crowley's face colored the slightest bit though Beelzebub remained near stoic. 

"What would you do for him?"

Aziraphale looked back to Beelzebub at that. 

"Nearly anything."

Aziraphale hesitated before murmuring something, the sword shrinking back. He slowly moved it to his breast pocket, not feeling like fiddling with the necklace. 

"What should I task you with, then?"

Beelzebub asked, looking out to the crowd. And then the yelling began. 

"Make Crowley break his leg!"

"Get on your knees, leech!"

"Suck an egg!"

Aziraphale shut his eyes tightly at the yelling, holding Crowley just a bit tighter. Crowley had his teeth grit from both the pressure and words. Aziraphale was  _ really _ squeezing him right now.

"Enough!"

Beelzebub yelled, silencing them all. And then they were looking to the couple. Oh, what to do…

"Crowley, you said before you had sex with him."

Beelzebub began, Crowley's mouth feeling terribly dry now. Oh. Oh no. Please don't make him do anything like  _ that _ . 

"Do it again. You say he began for you, does anything you desire."

Aziraphale's face felt like it was on fire. 

"I am  _ not _ a sex toy!"

Aziraphale squawked. How  _ dare _ they insinuate such a thing!

"And you!"

Aziraphale was giving Crowley a  _ very _ pointed look. 

"What happens in bed  _ stays _ in bed! Anthony J Crowley you are not to tell another living soul what we do in private!"

There were a few snickers in the crowd from the chastising. Ligur even found himself with a slight grin. Sounded more like Crowley had a leech mom or something. 

Crowley made a small strangled noise, averting his gaze. He really wanted his glasses back now. 

"Enough."

Beelzebub spoke again, silencing him and the laughter. It was time they returned to the true meaning of this visit. Peace.

"Aziraphale, did you enjoy slaughtering my people in the War?"

Aziraphale could feel a true pain in his heart at that. They thought- 

"No! I hated it! I never wanted to fight, but they shoved me in that armor and- and-"

Aziraphale could feel his lungs failing him, he was beginning to hyperventilate. He didn't need to breathe and yet he felt the world around him going black. So many smells, so so many, and those eyes- Beelzebub's eyes! 

Crowley finally had his arm freed when Aziraphale disappeared. Or he seemed to. Crowley's attention shifted off to where he  _ knew _ the other had ran to and he took off. 

"You aren't hiding again!"

Crowley yelled, taking off back towards his Bentley. He was followed by both Hastur and Ligur, Beelzebub choosing instead to walk. 

The moment Crowley got to the Bentley he tried to open the door- locked. 

"Aziraphale, Angel, please, you can't hide. Not now. We  _ need _ this!"

Aziraphale couldn't even look up at him, curled into a ball in the passenger seat. He was a trembling mess, sobbing into his knees. He couldn't get away from it. He would never escape it and  _ they _ thought he'd taken pleasure in the slaughter!

Crowley's yelling died down when Hastur showed up on his right, Ligur to his left. 

"Pathetic thing, idn' 'e?"

Crowley grit his teeth at that. Aziraphale was anything but pathetic. 

"He has PTSD…"

Hastur gave him a weird look while Ligur just nodded. Made sense. 

He turned when Beelzebub cleared their throat behind the small group. Their expression remained near stoic, though it was clear they were annoyed. 

"Crowley, your mate abandoned you."

"He would've come back if I was in danger. "

Crowley was quick to snap at Beelzebub. They didn't know what he went through. They didn't know how brave Aziraphale was for even coming here! 

"Lookit 'im. Tremblin'."

Ligur was grinning as he looked in at Aziraphale. Bastard best be terrified.

"How are you certain?" 

Beelzebub asked, looking back to the Bentley, to Hastur and Ligur. Hastur could only grin at what that might entail. Crowley on the other hand  _ really _ didn't want to test his Angel. There was only so much someone could take. 

"Hastur, take Crowley to the fields."

Crowley's eyes widened. No, they were  _ not _ testing Aziraphale like this! He opened his mouth to yell something but a giant black and white hand wrapped around his mouth to muffle him. Another wrapped around his middle, a satisfied rumble coming from the wolf. 

Aziraphale had heard the sounds, he'd heard Crowley begin to tell and then be silenced. His eyes went wide, the sword in his pocket beginning to burn through the fabric. 

Before Hastur could react, more or less Ligur who was closer, the door of the Bentley shot off its hinges. Hastur found himself ripped to the ground in a death grip, those glasses lost as Aziraphale's eyes shone a murderous red, the glasses lost in his scramble.

Crowley had fallen to the ground in the skirmish, turning to see Aziraphale attempting to crush Hastur's windpipe. And the bastard was trying to claw his arms loose. 

"Aziraphale! Stop!"

Aziraphale's gaze shot to Crowley, recognition coming through his hazy mind. He blinked and shoved Hastur away, removing the flaming sword from his pocket. He stood with far more confidence now, blade growing to its true size. He held it in both hands, glancing at all the opposition around himself. 

Outnumbered.

"Great, now he's- Aziraphale, put the sword down! They're playing with you!"

Aziraphale's gaze settled on Crowley, his breathing having stopped for the time being. It was a distraction anyhow. Mimicking normal bodily functions took away from the task at hand. 

"Come here."

Crowley had never heard Aziraphale's voice so  _ demanding _ . He was past petrified it seemed, he was reliving the War. He was there and Crowley was an ally.

"Aziraphale, I'm safe. You're safe. Please. Put the sword  _ down _ ."

"I said to  ** _come here_ ** ."

Aziraphale's voice had shifted to one not his own, causing the crowd to tremble and back off. Crowley even had a cold chill run down his spine. 

He slowly raised his hands in a placiating manner. Instead of moving towards Aziraphale he instead chose to stand between him and Hastur. Even if he was a bastard, this was all a show wasn't it? A test. 

"Angel. They won't hurt you. Please. Aziraphale…"

Aziraphale glanced to the beast on the floor who was still rubbing his neck. And then his gaze moved to a seemingly satisfied Beelzebub. He didn't like that. And to the crowds. All of them but one had shifted. All but… one… 

"Beelzebub, tell him he won't be hurt. If he puts the sword down. Tell him."

Beelzebub's smug expression faded at the order. But they could see clear as day how unhinged this vampire had become. Terrified and ready to protect his mate at all costs. Perhaps not pathetic at all…

"Put away the sword. Crowley, comfort your mate. We will discuss specifics of the peace deal once he has regained himself."

_ It worked?! _

Crowley was in absolute awe, but there was a job to do. He slowly stepped closer to Aziraphale, keeping his hands up. 

"Put it away… I'm here… "

Aziraphale kept his eyes glued to Crowley as he slowly came closer. When he was close enough to touch the blade, close enough to touch Aziraphale, he gently took his love's wrist. The fire extinguished on contact, Aziraphale's eyes slowly shifting back to blue.

Crowley moved a hand to gently pet beneath Aziraphale's eye, caressing his cheek.

_ That's it. Look at me. Focus on me. _

Aziraphale forced the sword to shrink yet again, though this time he slipped it within Crowley's breast pocket. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms hard around Crowley, burying his face in his love's chest. Crowley shushed him, petting down his back. 

Hastur watched the display, slowly getting to his feet. Definitely mated those two. Revolting but what could he do? Clearly killing either of them was off the table and if this peace thing went through? No more fighting. He rather liked fighting…

__________

  
  


The rest of the  _ actual _ negotiations went along without an issue. Aziraphale explained what his current contract stated, what the vampires and humans agreed to between one another. Beelzebub was honestly surprised they'd managed to get the humans to cooperate like that  _ without _ manipulation.

Aziraphale even went on to explain how he'd become such good friends with the family that owned the human company, how he taught them how to fight vampires in case they went after them. It was such a curious thing. 

By the time they were done Beelzebub had quite a bit to think over. What would be best for their people? For the vampires? The humans? Oh, all of this needed to work together like a well oiled machine if it was to go correctly.

Luckily, Ms. Peregrine was a wonderful contract writer. And she could talk up a storm, discussing and explaining oh so much. It only took just over a month for the three beings to settle on a new arrangement, one that would stop all violence between their kind as best it could. And one that would benefit both vampires and werewolves. 

The humans, well, they got cheap labor and the insurance both creatures wouldn't attack. Everything had gone perfectly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

"Ow, ow ow…!"

"Stop whining…"

Aziraphale's voice was gentle and warm as he held a little black needle filled with some form of ink. He'd been drawing out this specific symbol for an hour now, each itty bitty prick causing Crowley to  _ whine _ . 

They'd discussed this for a solid month and Aziraphale had  _ finally _ agreed. He just didn't expect Crowley to be such a whiny thing while he was marked. 

"But it huuuuurtsssssss"

Aziraphale gave three more little pricks before he pulled the needle away. He picked up a cloth and dabbed oh so gently at the little snake tattoo. This is exactly what the texts had said to do, using the specific ink and a needle made of onyx. But the figure? Well, it could be anything. And since this was Crowley's body he got to decide what he wanted to have on his face. 

"Still don't know why you wanted a snake."

Aziraphale sighed, giving Crowley a kiss on the cheek. Crowley peeped at him with an almost pout. 

"You don't like it?"

"Wh-no! I do, I do, it's just… why a snake?"

"I liked it."

Aziraphale nodded and picked the needle back up. Crowley grit his teeth as the little pin pricks returned. Aziraphale was giving him exactly what he wanted apparently. Couldn't complain. 

"After I do this… After I connect our souls like this…"

Aziraphale found his voice failing him. Crowley could only give a weak grin, teeth still grit at the pain. He sucked in a breath. 

"I die if you do. Got it. Agree to it. Just finish the damn thing!"

Aziraphale moved as quickly and precisely as he could. Each little prick was sending Crowley closer and closer to tears until the needle finally stopped. Aziraphale willed it away, as with the ink, before looking Crowley in the eyes. 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Aziraphale let out a shuddering breath before moving forward. He shut his eyes, mouth less than an inch from the fresh mark. A whisper escaped him, a call for Crowley's soul to intertwine with his own. Crowley shivered at the warm breath against his flesh, feeling  _ something _ in himself shift.

It warmed his entire body, sending tingles throughout. He shut his eyes as the sensation took over. It shifted to a numbing warmth, slowly encompassing him, holding him, caressing him on a level he never knew possible. And then it began to fade, though he could feel  _ something _ .

Small, warm, fluttering, and oh so close. When he opened his eyes he realized Aziraphale's heart was the exact spot he could've sworn he felt that warmth- still felt that warmth. 

So this was how they were connected… 

"Mine."

Crowley looked up at Aziraphale when the Angel breathed that. Such a possessive thing, the both of them. He couldn't help but grin, sitting up to brush their lips together. 

"Mine."

Crowley repeated, finally closing the space between them. 

  
  


__________

  
  


_ Why are you still touching my hands? _

"Because of the  _ beans _ !"

Aziraphale said proudly, having managed to convince Crowley to shift for him. And oh what fun it was to explore his love. And the little pads on his feet, his hands! They were so much fun to boop and squish and poke. 

_ Angel. _

"Oh, come now, you like the attention."

Aziraphale leaned up and kissed Crowley on the nose. Crowley just gave a half-hearted growl in return, turning his head away. It was both a blessing and a curse to be able to talk like this now, mentally. But connecting their souls let quite a few things slip through.

Aziraphale gently spread Crowley's hand in his own, running his thumbs over the massive pad on the palm. And then he moved down to the finger ones, idly checking out those claws, and back to squishing some beans. 

_ This isn't fair you know. _

"Hm? Oh? How is it not fair?"

Crowley looked down and gave him a  _ very _ bored expression. What wasn't fair? What had he been asking for since he discovered it? 

_ You never showed me what you can turn into _ .

"Oh! Oh. Oh no. Oh, dear, I… it's quite embarrassing actually and I would prefer not to-"

Crowley let out a chuff of annoyance, flopping his head down on some pillows. 

"But I will. For you, I will… but do change back for me? I already feel terribly small as is."

Crowley lolled his tongue out, licking his lips before shifting back. He huffed as he looked Aziraphale over, the man oh so nervous. Why? And what was he going to shift into?

Aziraphale sat up straight, letting out a shuddering sigh. It had been so long since he'd done this but, well, if it was for Crowley… 

Crowley winced when there was a flash of light, eyes slowly opening. And then he was looking over the bed until- 

"No."

Crowley's grin was spreading into near manic proportions. Sitting there before him, curled up and white as could be, was a little chinchilla. And said chinchilla even kept that tartan bowtie. 

_ Yes _ .

Even like this, thankfully, Aziraphale could still speak to him. Crowley oh so carefully scooped the little ball of fluff up in his arms, bringing it up to his face. Aziraphale was looking away from him, embarrassment written all over his little face. 

"Angel, you're  _ adorable _ ." 

Aziraphale gave him a sidelong glare before being thrust into a loving nuzzle. He pushed away at Crowley's face before giving in seconds later with a defeated huff. He felt kisses start up on his belly, going up to his cheek then the top of his head before more nuzzling started up. 

_ Have you been replaced with a cat? _

Crowley just chuckled, moving to cradle Aziraphale in one arm and take his beans hostage. Aziraphale's glare began to intensify as his toes were played with and booped, Crowley giving him a taste of his own medicine. 

_ I despise you right now. _

"Love you too, Angel."

__________

  
  


And so these two morons managed to get humans, werewolves, and vampires to live at peace with one another. Crowley and Aziraphale eventually decide to go through and get married, though it's something small. 

Ms. Peregrine and Voras begin seeing one another, Aziraphale having put Voras in charge of the paperwork between human and vampire relations. And in seeing one another so much the two hit it off. 

Beelzebub was pleased with the deal towards werewolves, that they would be getting supplied whatever they may need in return for more heavy labor. The vampires did their fair share. Things were still bumpy between the wolves and the vampires, but things are settling down. And the humans, well, only a select few actually knew what was going on. 

All in all, everything worked out.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FREE!!!! FINALLY FREE!!!!
> 
> IT'S DONE OH MY GOD I CAN FINALLY WRITE MY OTHER FIC WOOOOOOO!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter adds nothing to the fic.
> 
> These are my notes. Ideas and whatnot...
> 
> Welcome to a glimpse of insanity. I had a lot in my back pocket and I'm honestly curious how this would have gone had I made Crowley an actual hoomin...
> 
> Eh, whatever. There was no real plot.

  
(Crowley having Beelzebub pop in again. Talk on things. Tells him he must prove this vampire is loyal to him. Orders he bring him here. Alone. Crowley says it'll take time but he will. Trust is key.)  
  
  
(Crowley goes on a hunt. Can't find him. Can't find him anywhere. He's freaking out. Finds his way to Ms. Peregrine a week later. She takes him in. Knocks him out. Calls up Gabe.)  
  
  
(Azi is in the cellar with a human that's slowly dying. Starving. Dehydrated. It would be a mercy kill now. He eventually succumbs. But he cannot escape. The body is left in a corner of the room, Azi doing his best to honor it.)  
  
  
(When the time of the full moon comes Aziraphale is very very hungry. But not weak. That blood healed his wounds and strengthened him.)  
  
  
(Crowley gets tossed in on full moon. Aziraphale rushes to help him. Gets snapped at to go away. To run. Aziraphale kneels beside him. Crowley starts shifting. Aziraphale nopes. Hard. Crowley shifts entirely. The body in the corner hasn't started to rot yet so he devours it. All of it. He hunger like always.)  
  
  
(Aziraphale remembers his sword. Finally. Takes it out. Wields it. It is on fire. Crowley eyes him. Sniffs. Growls. Approaches ever so slowly before lying on the ground before him. Just looking up. Even gives a soft whine.)  
  
Ends with Crowley breaking them out and bringing Azi to his own. Forces him to feed. Crowley has more than enough blood as a Wolfie. Aziraphale snaps out of it heals the bite, starts sobbing.   
  
Gets licked. Crowley can't shift back. Has clarity only because of Azi. And it's slight clarity.  
  
In morning Crowley is back. They talk. Crowley explains all. Azi sees red. He goes to fight Gabe. To end this. Crowley gets hurt in the process, Ms. Peregrine almost dies, but Azi rips Gabe's head off in front of everyone.  
  
Starts fucking yelling. Letting loose. Everything he's held in for so long. Everyone is sheepish now. He gets his point across. He is leader now. All others are dead.   
  
And then comes the thing with the wolves. Azi is still covered in another vamp's blood. He doesn't care.  
  
They arrive, Azi stays close to Crowley. Crowley leads them to the center of village and Beelzebub is there. Everyone is there. They watch. Crowley filled Azi in on what he said, what they believe. Roll with it.   
  
Ends with Azi on his ass in the dirt, Crowley having a "pleasant" chat with Beelzebub. Aziraphale keeps his head down.   
  
"Then mate him."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"If he is yours, take him. The right way."  
  
Crowley has to bang poor Azi as a Wolfie to properly claim him. Azi is terrified but somehow thrilled? Is weird. They get sent to a cot, Crowley shifts, and then he's all kinds of gentle with Azi.   
  
After the deed he's deemed Crowley's property. Normally would be equals and mates but this is a leech so ye.  
  
When Crowley brings Azi home they make proper love. They'll work out the fine details later. For now they just want to be close and finally be happy.  
  
Also put in something about everyone wanting to jump Azi because he's that fire sword wielding beast.  
  
Also good. Gabe set up a fight with the wolfies. They're all lined up. Until Aziraphale fuckin tackles Gabe and starts trying to kill him. Crowley is chasing after and stops to watch the fight.  
  
Azi removes sword. Starts using it against Gabe. Wolves are in awe. Crowley watching intently. Aziraphale eventually gets Gabe's arm off, grabs his other one, breaks it, shoves him to his knees. Stabs the blade in the ground and RIPS his head off. Twist pop and toss.   
  
Looks up. Everyone is staring. He starts yelling. Finally lets it out.   
  
"THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE A WAR TODAY- NOT EVER AGAIN!"  
  
He grabs his sword and the fire explodes again. He so anger.   
  
"I am TIRED of this! Of all of this!!! We aren't SAVAGES! Why do we always try to kill each other?! Just stop! Please! You-"  
  
He points to Beelzebub in the front.   
  
"I'll stop them, all of them, if you don't attack. I want peace, not this endless war!"  
  
Everyone is shocked. Crowley sneaks his way over to Aziraphale. Murmurs of him belonging to Crowley pop up. Azi spots Crowley and huffs.   
  
"Please... There's more than enough bloodshed. I don't want to fight anymore."  
  
Crowley is right beside him, Wolfie and all, Aziraphale just looks up at him. Crowley puts a hand on his shoulder. Sword drops.  
  
Wolfie's: oh shit fuck he was telling the truth.  
  
Vampires: HE JUST MURDERED ONE OF OUR OWN IN COLD BLOOD but he's always been so soft holy fuck holy fuck shit obey listen. No fighting.   
  
Ends with the two sides slipping away. Beelzebub approaches the vamp and Wolfie.   
  
"You want peace..."  
  
"Yes. That's all I've wanted. I never wanted to fight, I never wanted any of this"  
  
"I will consider it. Crowley."  
  
Crowley huffs.   
  
"We will talk later."  
  
And then she gone. Azi and Crowley go back to the shop and thankfully it's in one piece. They cuddle. They talk. They sign papers the next day and chat and ye. Peace all around   
  
  
[ ] Azi has his flaming sword beneath his bed. Is silver and spits flame when only he holds it. Only a first blood vamp can make it light up  
[ ] Azi faces down Gabe after Gabe hurts both Ms. Peregrine and Crowley  
[ ] Slaughters that hoe. Claims his place as liaison and leader. No one says shit.   
[ ] Crowley has to fight either Beez or someone else to truly be free. He barely wins.  
[ ] He gets to finally explain who Azi is and what has happened and what he can do with Azi. But only if his people listen.  
[ ] Eventually all around peace love and all that fun stuff (not really)  
  
  
  
  
  
Also I wanna write Azi as a vampire now. And Crowley is infatuated. Just finds him weird. And Azi is trying to be soft and such but he's hella gay for this human but doesn't want to get attached   
  
Eventually boils down to an argument that they love one another but can't be together because it's wrong. Crowley goes off on it being gay but that's okay and Azi says it's something else, it's HIM. Eventually Azi tells him the issue and Crowley finds his love interest strange now but whatever. Accepts it.  
  
Let's fuck.  
  
Azi then gets all serious and explaining.  
  
Just. Soft soft vamp. Couldn't hurt a fly.  
  
  
Only way to keep Crowley human and alive as long as Azi is to make him a servant. (Crowley goes along with it because weirdo but I'm seriously in love. It's weird but whatever. Then oh fuck shit I actually am????? He is?????)  
  
  
Gave turns Crowley? To get at Azi.  
  
Azi fucking loses it. Finally. Loses it. Crowley is watching and then is in awe because holy fuck he anger.  
  
Azi somehow managed to get Crowley beneath him as his and Gabe is probably no more.  
  
  
ALSO GOOD IS AZI TURNS HIM THEN FLEDGLING IS BEING A LITTLE SHIT AnD HAS TO OBEY ALL. Azi makes him get on his knees and Crowley asks if he wants some fun while he's down there.  
  
Snek tattoo is seal tattoo claiming him and sealing him as forever Azi's.  
  
Tie him up and do him good ye  
  
  
__________  
  
Straight up smut.  
  
Crowley crushing. Azi snaps. He needs blood. They go on a date. Azi does his thing. He decides to... Keep Crowley.  
  
Crowley wakes up with a mark on his head and doesn't know what it is and Azi is guilty but by God that was the best fuck and snack ever and he is not losing it.


End file.
